Alexander
by Thomas Mc
Summary: This is the story of Alexander, the impetuous great-grandson of Vincent and Catherine. It tells of his romance with the beautiful Alexandra and how his actions changed **( EVERYTHING )**. This story is also a sequel to 'The Hunter'.
1. First Encounter

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

* * *

_Authors Note: __This is the story of Alexander, the impetuous great grandson of Vincent and Catherine, and how his actions changed *EVERYTHING*. This story is also a sequel to 'The Hunter'._ _(As always reviews and comments are welcome.)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : First Encounter****  
**

**April 2066**

It was a fine April night. The trees were flowering and the air was sweet and full of the scent of the park. The full moon was out, casting a pale silver glow over everything. Alexander loved the park at this time of night, especially during a full moon. There were usually very few people out this late and he felt relatively safe as he strolled along its many pathways. The long dark green hooded cloak he wore was to shield his unique leonine features from prying eyes rather than as a buffer to the early spring chill that still lingered in the late night air. He stepped back into the shadows, the dark green cloak blending in to make him virtually disappear, as he sensed a young couple approaching along the path. From this vantage point, he watched them pass by, a soft smile spreading across his face. They were holding hands and he could feel their _love_ for each other radiating from them like a beacon. The couple stopped, embraced each other and kissed, totally oblivious to their surroundings. Alexander melted into the woods giving them their privacy as he moved swiftly away, the afterglow of the couple's _love_ leaving a warm joy in his heart.

A few minutes later, he came across another couple sitting on a park bench. This time it was different. She wanted the boy and there was a hint of _desperation_ mixed into her _desire_ as well. However, there was no love in the boy; there was only _lust_ in his heart. Alexander knew that, even if the boy didn't drop her after he got what he was after, the situation could only eventually bring sadness for them both. He started to turn away then changed his mind when he felt a hint of darker emotions in the boy. He quietly advanced until he was as close to them as he could get and remain hidden. The dark emotions he felt in the boy were stronger now. For a moment, he contemplated the couple before him. Then he let go with a low menacing growl from deep in his chest. They both looked up startled. He growled again. The young man spotted Alexander's dark six-foot tall form in the shadows, yelped and bolted from the bench as though his pants were on fire. The girl turned towards him and emitted a frightened squeak as she sat there shivering, paralyzed in _fear_.

Alexander smiled as he watched the young man disappear around the corner. Coward! He faced the young girl knowing that she could only see his silhouette and spoke in his softest gravely voice. "If that boy really cared about you, he would never run off and leave you behind like that." He could feel her _fear_ now mixed with _confusion_. "You should go home, and be more selective next time." Her _confusion_ grew as the _fear_ slowly faded. "Just be a little more patient, and you **will** find the right person for you."

'_My god, I sound just like my parents_.' He thought to himself in amusement.

Slowly the girl stood up, backed up several steps then began walking quickly away. When she had gone about fifty feet, Alexander stepped out of the shadows. At that moment, she glanced back at him and with a shock saw his face revealed by the moonlight. She immediately quickened her pace and soon disappeared around a curve in the path. All the way home, she continued to play that incident over repeatedly in her mind, her heart racing with a jumble of fright, wonder, and confusion.

In his nineteen years, Alexander had seen love in all its many forms. Being empathic, he could not avoid it. The love he had sensed in his parents and that first couple was very special and very beautiful. Being a romantic at heart, he wanted that type of joy for everyone though he knew that it was not that common. He hoped that young girl found hers some day.

Alexander turned and headed across the park. Best not to hang around in this immediate area now that he had been seen. He was getting close to the drainage culvert entrance near the band shell when he stopped dead. _Tense_, _furtive_, _alert_, _half-hopeful watchfulness_. The emotions were the unmistakable signature of a hunter. The question was what type of hunter. He had encountered that combination twice before. Once had been a private detective stalking another man. The other had been a man hunting for the elusive Lion-man of Central Park or Broadway Leo as some radio wit had dubbed that urban myth over twenty years ago. It had been a while since someone had come to Central Park searching for that very elusive creature. But there had been other times when that urban myth had caused serious hardship for his family and the tunnel community that sheltered them.

~ o ~

Alexander's grandfather had often told him tales about the Central Park Lion-man craze of 2041. It had been brought on when Grandfather's brother had stumbled into and surprised a large group of collage students in the park late at night. They had been there with their girls on a snipe hunt (necking party). The resulting craze had lasted nearly two years during which you couldn't go twenty feet without stumbling over one of the eager monster hunters. That time had been difficult for his family, severely restricting their access to Above.

His father told him that his mother had actually been one of those creature hunters. She had found her creature all right and he had married her. Alexander always enjoyed hearing his father tell that story.

~ o ~

Cautiously, quietly, he had crept up on the hunter. There in that group of trees and brush, entirely too close to the entrance to the tunnels. He caught a glimpse of the hunter's profile. It was a young girl that appeared to be about his age, or maybe a bit younger, very pretty, lying on her stomach behind a low bush. She was armed with a sophisticated looking digital camera and a zoom telephoto lens. He scanned the area; there was no one else near by. Alone in the park this late at night, no one to follow . . . definitely a creature hunter.

He didn't know what came over him, as he watched her, unseen, but he couldn't help himself. Alexander let his mischievous side emerge and slowly, stealthily, as only someone with his catlike grace could, he crept up until he was quite literally standing astride her prone form. She was concentrating so hard on the view through her camera that she remained completely unaware that the object of her search was standing directly over her.

He let out a low sound, halfway between a purr and a growl, deep in his chest.

She rolled over, looked up and emitted a tiny squawk of fear and surprise. He could clearly feel the _surprise_, _terror_, _disbelief_ and _awe_ fighting for supremacy in her mind, as she lay there paralyzed by shock. She was so beautiful with her flowing jet black hair framing delicate perfect features dominated by incredible eyes the color of a bright spring sky. The scene held for about two seconds then he reached down and snatched the camera from her nerveless hands so fast she could barely follow the movement. He quickly snapped off several pictures capturing all the emotions he could sense in her as they flashed across her lovely face.

He slowly lowered the camera and found himself staring entranced into her pale sky blue eyes. Alexander felt his own desire growing within himself and tried to suppress it. He was caught by surprise when he felt a flash of_ interest_ coming from her with just a hint of _desire_ mixed in. His desire surged back stronger than ever with a hint of erotic flavor added as she gazed back up at him. Then he felt her _desire_ rising up to meet his and taking on an _erotic_ flavor of its own. He felt himself sinking deeper into those beautiful hypnotic blue eyes. A moment later _surprise_ then _embarrassment_ surged up within her and he realized that she was now sensing his emotions. Caught up in his own surprise and embarrassment he dropped the camera, backed up a couple of hesitant steps then bolted across the park.

~ o ~

Alexandra watched in shocked surprise and embarrassment as the creature bounded with an incredibly catlike grace across the park. He was moving faster than she would have thought possible. Belatedly she snatched up her camera and aimed it at the retreating figure hitting the zoom button. With her special low light zoom lens, she had a perfectly clear image as he glanced over his shoulder back in her direction. The shutter clicked and she again felt her desire flare up as she looked at the impossible face displayed on her camera. Looking up, she continued to watch until his retreating figure disappeared behind a corps of trees.

That creature had scared the crap out of her when she discovered him standing over her. But, rather than malice or violence, she had seen humor and mischievousness in his leonine face as he grabbed her camera and aimed it back at her. Then the creature had lowered her camera and there had been something in his bright green eyes that had reached deep inside her and grabbed her heart. She was irresistibly drawn to him as she found herself falling into those, incredibly, humanly compassionate emerald green eyes. The impossible was made even more incredible when she realize that she was feeling her own desires reflected back at her and being answered by his _desire_. **They were feeling each other's emotions!** Then _surprise_, _embarrassment_ and flight when he realized what was happening.

In all of her seventeen years, she had never experienced anything like that before and she could still taste the emotions in the back of her mind. She shook off her daze and began carefully packing up her camera equipment; it had been a gift from her parents on her seventeenth birthday last November. There was no doubt in her mind, she **would** be back and she **would** find that fantastic creature again.

~ o ~

Alexander did not stop running until he was inside the old drainage culvert where he leaned back against the curved concrete wall, his mind awhirl with conflicting emotions. He was breathing hard both from his run across the park just now and from the intensity of his own emotions. How had that happened? He had always been able to sense other people's emotions, it was part of being what he was, but, except for members of his own family, he had never encountered a another person that could sense his emotions.

Finally, he had himself under control and triggered the hidden door to his subterranean world. As he moved through the tunnels toward home, his mind kept wandering back to that lovely face and those incredible sky blue eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. He entered the library, historical center of the community. Linda and Mother were both up late discussing the various orphaned and unwanted children that were currently under the tunnel community's care. There were a couple of abandoned kids they had recently taken in that were having problems. These people were experts at helping children like that work their way through their problems. Children always left here healthy, happy and well adjusted. This hidden community was a place where broken spirits came to be healed and renewed.

Alexander dutifully reported the presence of a creature hunter in the park then headed to the dining chamber for a quick midnight snack. Soon the news of a creature hunter was racing along the pipes, alerting the rest of the community of the potential danger.

Alexander felt his emotions in turmoil as he ate. He had intentionally let a hunter see him and he felt just a bit ashamed for that . . . but he couldn't regret the moment they had looked into each other's eyes and touched each other's souls. He was sorry and joyful and uncertain. Had he endangered the community and his family over a childish prank? Would he ever see those incredible eyes again? Who was she? Why did he always have to be so damned impulsive? He had always been guilty of rash impulsiveness. Before the only one it got into trouble was himself. Well . . . there was the occasional cohort on some of his more outlandish pranks. But this time his impulsive prank could have hurt everyone. Finally, he finished his meal and headed to his room.

As he sat in his room reading an old Anne McCaffrey novel, his father entered. Like himself, his father, William Chandler-Wells, appeared to be half lion and half human. And like himself, his father could sense the emotions of others, particularly his own children.

"What's bothering you Alexander. Is it the hunter? . . . Were you seen?" His eyes widened as he felt the answer in the shifting of his son's emotions. He gripped his son's shoulder as he sat down beside him. "I could feel your turmoil all the way at the mirror pool." He tilted his head to the side, much like his son often did. "Tell me about it." He settled himself to listen.

Alexander unburdened himself, telling his father what he had done and what had happened. He did not have to explain how he felt. His father could sense that for himself. He finally ran down and sat there staring at the floor. Letting a stranger see him was a minor transgression but letting himself be seen by a hunter could be a serious problem.

William sat there for a while mulling over what his son had told him and what the emotions that he had sensed coming from him for the last two hours told him. Finally he spoke. "You know what you have done and you understand the possible results." He again squeezed his son's shoulder. "We will have to restrict access to the park for a while until the danger has passed. I think being unable to go Above 'til things are clear will be hard enough on you as it is. We will say no more about it." He stood up. "See you tomorrow morning." He left his son's chamber.

~ o ~

Later that night William was lying with Patricia enfolded in his arms. He kept thinking about Alexander and what had happened.

"Will, is Alex OK?" Patricia asked. She had noticed her husbands distracted mood, which seemed to match what she had seen in her son earlier when he reported the hunter.

"I don't know for sure." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "Alexander let himself be seen by that hunter he encountered this evening." He sighed. "I don't think he told me everything . . . I think he was smitten by her."

"Is this going to be a problem?" She asked. "You know how he is."

"Yes, I know." He replied resigned. "I think there may be more happening there than we know."

She shifted to look into her husband's golden eyes. "A connection? . . . With a hunter?" She shook her head, worry and uncertainty filling her. "That could be real trouble, especially for Alexander. To be linked to a dangerous enemy." She shook her head. The tragic potential was enormous, especially for her poor Alexander.

William tightened his embrace giving comfort to his wife. "Let's not borrow trouble. I think it is best if we just wait and see what happens. It may all just come to nothing."

He had tried to sound positive but like his wife, he was uneasy. The potential danger to the community was relatively minor at present. They had weathered such storms before but the pain of a full-blown love that was not returned could become a terrible ordeal, especially for someone as young and inexperienced as his son. He knew from personal experience how tough it could be for someone who had already been through a few romantic connections.

_**Continued in Part 2**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	2. Vigil And Remembrances

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Vigil And Remembrances** **  
**

As he walked along the tunnel, William thought about his son. Of his four children, Alexander had always been the most impulsive and reckless. Karen had always been a handful because of her tendency to explore, ending up in places no one knew existed, but it was always Alexander that got into mischief. He was also special because he had been his and Patricia's first child together. Alexander was also the last great grandchild Catherine and Vincent got to see before they passed away.

William glanced up at the small metal plate on the wall as he always did. Strange that he should be passing it at that precise moment. The inscription on the plate was very simple. '**Vincent and Catherine : 1955/1956 – 2047**' Catherine had passed away first then Vincent had gone two minutes later. They had died peacefully in their own bed four months after their fifty-seventh anniversary and now they lay just as they had died, still embraced in each other's arms, entombed behind that wall.

He touched the plate reverently then went back to contemplating his wayward son as he continued along the tunnel. Alexander had been very distracted lately, ever since his encounter with that hunter last week, and William was worried that he might do something foolish. He laughed as he finished that thought in his head with, 'just like he, himself, had once done.' William became serious again. He would have to keep his eyes on that boy.

~ o ~

As she lay in the corps of trees watching the park, she thought about what had happened here. Her grandfather swore that he had actually seen the Lion-man twelve years ago and it was real. Her grandfather was not particularly imaginative nor was he easily fooled. She had to believe him so she decided to see for herself.

She had chosen the same area of the park where her grandfather had seen the Lion-man. She knew how elusive the Creature of Central Park was supposed to be. Everyone knew the stories of the creature hunt craze of twenty-odd years ago, so she did not really expect it to be easy. Yet on her third night out, he had popped up right in front of her. Or to be more precise directly above her.

She thought back to when she was five years old and sitting in Grandfathers parlor listening to his story. His apartment was located less than a mile from Central Park.

~ o ~

After Grandmother's death, he had gotten into the habit of taking long walks through the park late in the evening.

He told her how he had been sitting on a park bench near the band shell late in the evening thinking about his late wife. He and his wife had spent many a happy evening listening to concerts there. He had been thinking about her and how much he missed her when he had dozed off.

A sudden breeze had startled him awake. He had become aware of a large hooded figure in the shadows across the walkway. He had shifted causing the park bench to creak. The figure had whipped around at the sound, the hood pushed back away from its head by the breeze. The light from a nearby lamp had fallen full on its face and what he saw would haunt him forever. The face was that of a lion and golden fire had flashed from its eyes.

They had stared at each other for only a few moments, his heart pounding in his chest. Then the creature had turned and sprinted into the shadows beyond the trees. He continued to sit there for a while until he finally got himself under control. Then he shakily got to his feet and made his way home.

The next day he had told them about it. Little Alexandra had been entranced. Her father had snorted derisively and told him he was dreaming. She had told him that she believed him and one day she would find that creature and prove him right.

~ o ~

She dragged herself back to the present. She felt so conflicted. For years, that incident had been the thorn in the side between her father and her grandfather. Though they really cared about each other, anytime they were together that event would eventually come up generating an argument. They would both always end up angry over the other's stubborn intransigence. In the twelve years since that day, she had never forgotten her vow.

Alexandra had originally begun stalking the Central Park Creature, supposedly, as a project for her anthropology class, but in reality, she was trying to prove that her grandfather was telling the truth. She believed if she could find that creature and prove its existence, it might heal that one rift between the two of them. It would also get her a hell of a good grade and a serious leg up, to be the discoverer of a whole new race and its culture. It would raise her to the top of her chosen field of endeavor. Now something new had been added. Now she was filled with confusing emotions. All her original intentions were forgotten. She had been drawn to that creature over the last week since she saw him. She had also realized that if she did prove its existence to the world, it would surely mean the end of his way of life. Most importantly, exposure could even destroy him. She wanted to help grandfather but she did not want to harm that incredible creature either. In a way, the fact that she didn't have her camera was mute testimony to the fact that her decision had already been made. But she still felt uneasy about her promise. Finally, she headed back home, disappointed. No encounter today.

That night Alexandra lay in her bed staring at the eight pictures as they were each displayed on her digital picture frame. The first was a portrait of her grandfather taken the day after she bought the new chip. Six of them were of herself, each displaying a different emotion and each very artistically done. She had been quite surprised when she had first seen them. The seventh was a crystal clear image of the head and torso of the creature looking back over his shoulder. Finally, she removed the chip and locked it in her small box of treasures that she kept in her top dresser drawer. She lay back down and stared up at the ceiling thinking about her grandfather. They had always been very close. Grandfather said that she was the living image of his beautiful Beverly. She had died at the age of sixty-nine a year after Alexandra's birth. If she pressed him, Grandfather would sometimes tell her about her grandmother.

~ o ~

At the time Grandfather Norman met Grandmother Beverly, she had been working as a paramedic for the fire department. He was thirty-five. She was forty-five. It was late January and the roads were very icy. He was driving his pregnant wife, Susan, to the hospital. She had just gone into labor with their first child. An out-of-control semi, jack knifed and ended up on top of his car. He remembered the sound of Susan's scream mixed with the wail of the car's collision alarm, then the screech of bending and tearing metal. He had been trapped under the crushed roof for an eternity as Susan lay dying beside him, her ribs crushed and her skull cracked. He had watched her breathe her last and cried.

As he lay there waiting for the grim reaper to come for him too, there was suddenly the groan of the metal roof being pealed back. The next thing he knew he was staring into an angels face with its pale blue eyes framed by jet-black hair. Beverly quickly checked him out then she checked out Susan's body. In a sudden flurry of activity, she rapidly performed an emergency cesarean on his wife's dead body and delivered his new baby daughter. Then while he held his daughter, Beverly treated his injuries while they extracted him from what was left of his car.

Beverly had talked to him all the way to the hospital. For a while, his grief threatened to overwhelm him but Beverly stayed around helping him to care for his new daughter. At her suggestion, he named her Susan in memory of her mother. Within that first year, she dragged him back into the world of the living and they fell in love. A year after that Alexandra's father had been born.

Father and Aunt Susan had always been as close as two siblings could be and Alexandra was very fond of her. It was Susan, that had first sparked her interest in anthropology. She worked for National Geographic and was an accomplished anthropologist and photographer.

Alexandra finally fell asleep still thinking of all the things that her grandfather had been through over the years.

~ x x x x x ~

It was Tuesday and school was closed due to a broken gas line so Alexandra was spending the day with her grandfather. At eighty-one years old, Norman was still in relatively good shape, though she could plainly see the signs of advancing age. As they walked through the park with her arm through his elbow, she automatically adjusted her stride to his slower pace. She stopped and got him to pose with the band shell in the background while she snapped a couple of pictures of him. She had been taking a lot of pictures of him lately as she realized that their time together was limited.

She noticed her grandfather looking about in a bit of a daze as though he were miles or years away. She took his arm and they continued their walk. Looking around she realized that they were less than twenty feet from the place where they had both seen that creature. This reminded her of her vow. She made a decision. "Grandfather, I saw it." She stated in a rush.

"Hum." He replied distractedly.

"The creature. I saw it a week and a half ago." The words came tumbling out. "I was lying on the ground, hiding in that clump of bushes over there." She now had his full attention. "I heard a growl and rolled over. He was literally standing over me. My thigh was pressed up against his right foot. He was real. I was so stunned I couldn't move. Then he ran off."

They had stopped and he was gazing at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a picture for you. I've never forgotten my promise that day you told us about it. I wanted to prove to dad that you were right." She looked down. "I did have a chance to get a picture just before he disappeared but I couldn't do it. When I finally got the opportunity to get your vindication, I failed you." It was a little white lie but she would never show that picture to anyone else so she might as well not have taken it.

For a while, they stood in silence. Then he spoke. "Alexa, did your father ever tell you why he refused to believe me?"

She looked up. "No."

He looked out at the park then back at her. "When your father was very young, Beverly used to tell him bedtime stories about a group of people that lived in a magical place deep underground and the fantastic creatures that watched over them and protected them." He smiled. "He loved those stories and, to be honest, so did I." He paused. "Beverly had only been gone a few years and we both missed her terribly. Your father thought I was loosing myself in my grief and seeing things. Also being reminded of those stories made his grief more intense."

She gazed into her grandfather's eyes. "You mean the creature was the same as the one in her stories?"

"Her description certainly matched what I saw." He smiled at her. "To tell the truth there were times when I doubted my own memory but my stubbornness wouldn't let me admit it, especially to your father." He patted her cheek. "You don't know how much it means to me that you know that it was real, and that I no longer need doubt myself. Thank you for that." He took her arm and resumed walking. "There is no need to find it now and I suspect that you don't really want to expose it to the world. I suppose you see the same possible problems that I do."

As she gazed around at the park, she noticed a street person staring back at them from a large clump of trees. Then she forgot about it as a new idea struck. She stopped and faced him. "That must mean that grandmother knew about the creature?"

"It's a distinct possibility. You know, often when we would walk in the park I would see her gazing out with this faraway look. It was as though she was remembering something from a long time ago. It makes me wonder just how much of her stories were made up and how much might have been real." He thought for a moment. "One of her stories involved how she and some others were rescued from under the World Trade Center after it collapsed. I know that she **was** there and spent some time trapped under the rubble. She would occasionally talk in her sleep when she dreamed about it."

They bought a couple of hotdogs from a street vender and sat down on a nearby bench to eat. Her grandfather chuckled. "This is the same bench I was sitting in when I saw the creature." He pointed to the same group of trees where she been hiding when she encountered it. "That is where it was standing when I woke up."

After they finished their hotdogs, they headed back to his place.

Later as they sat in her grandfather's parlor, Alexandra asked him to tell her some of Grandmother Beverly's stories.

~ x x x x x ~

Alexander sat by the waterfall lake, caught in the stream of emotions coming from his hunter. He couldn't help it, she was always there in his mind now. He could push it into the background, he could ignore it, but he could not get rid of it. He had become used to feeling the ebb and flow of her presence over the days since he had encountered her. A couple of times he had sensed an erotic taste to her emotions and wondered what she was thinking about. The helpers had spotted her in the park almost every evening and she was obviously still on the hunt but always without her camera. The only exception was two days ago. She had spent the afternoon in the park with a much older man and she had taken several pictures of him that day.

He began to picture her sitting on the ground before him. He closed his eyes. Then they were holding hands. Then they were gazing into each other's eyes. Then they were in each other's arms. Then they were kissing and his desire was rising within him. His hands began to wander over her body. With a start, his eyes flew open in acute embarrassment. **She** had just felt his desire and he had sensed her _surprise_ and _embarrassment_ over it.

He was amazed that she had been able to sense his emotions just now. He needed to see her again but the park was still restricted as long as she was on the hunt. Why did she have such an effect on him and how could she be sensing him? He needed to know. Then his reverie was interrupted by the approach of another familiar presence.

Alexander looked up as Travis approached. "Hay, Alex what's shaking buddy?"

He smiled up at his best friend. "Just watching the water flow and thinking about a girl."

"Oh ho. So . . . who is it that finally punctured your reserve?" Travis grinned. "Do I know her?"

"No . . . she's a monster hunter I ran across above." He shrugged

Oh no! The great lion is being stalked by the hunter." Travis laughed. "She hasn't caught you yet I see."

"No, she hasn't caught me." Alexander laughed back. "What has you so happy? I could feel you coming halfway up the tunnel."

"Mom and Dad got me a job as a volunteer aid in the hospital. I start Monday after class." He grinned.

"That's great." Alexander looked back out at the water as his hunter impinged on his consciousness again.

Soon the two friends, one leonine and the other not, were contemplating the water and talking about life, girls, and their friendship.

~ o ~

Alexandra had been sitting at her desk working on some math homework when she became aware of a presence. A few times, in the last week and a half, she had been aware of a barely sensed emotional presence. It was so faint that she often wondered if it was just her imagination, but this time it was stronger and there was a definite element of _desire_ there. She found herself picturing the face of her creature as the emotion grew taking on a slightly _erotic_ feel. Then she felt her own embarrassment at the tenor of the emotions she was sensing. Then there was a flash of _embarrassment_ from him and it was gone.

What was happening? Where had this connection come from? It was so strange. She wanted to find him, to see him again. She had been thinking more and more about him, especially since two days ago when she had told her grandfather about her encounter.

She had lately had a few rather sexy dreams with him prominently featured in them and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. And now this. Was he having sexy dreams about her? She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as that thought percolated through her mind. She wondered what Grandfather would say if she told him about this connection or about the fantasies she had been having recently.

With an almost Herculean effort of will, she pushed those thoughts aside and dragged her attention back to her math homework. It was due Friday.

That night she dreamed about him again. They were in a pool together and it was warm and cozy. It was a hot tub. They were naked. He was caressing her with his soft furry hands. She woke up, panting, sweating, her heart pounding. This was impossible. She rolled over, buried her head in her pillow and succumbed to a therapeutic screaming fit. Finally she fell back to sleep.

_**Continued in Part 3**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	3. Second Encounter

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Second Encounter** **  
**

It had been exactly two weeks since that fateful encounter with the Central Park Creature, and the memory of it still left Alexandra in awe. Since that day, she could not get that creature out of her mind. She had never sensed another person's emotions before but ever since that night she had several times felt emotions that she knew were not her own. She now was positive that those alien emotions had to have come from him, and since last Thursday night they had been pretty clear and to say the least embarrassing. What was happening between her and that creature? Why did she feel drawn to him?

Alexandra sat alone on the park bench as the sun disappeared from the sky. After Thursday, she had given up hiding in the bushes as being a silly waste of effort. If they could really feel each other then it made no difference anyway. She was beginning to get a little discouraged and wondered if her creature would ever show up again. She was hooked and she knew it. She had to see him again.

Maybe she could encourage him to come out of hiding. She closed her eyes and pictured him in front of her. She thought about how much she wanted to see him. She longed to see him. She needed to see him. After a few minutes of this, she began to feel a bit silly and foolish. She ended up breaking out in a fit of giggles. Finally, she gave it up and just gazed out at the park.

**He was here!** She could distinctly feel his presence behind her and her heart leapt. The sensation was so new, much stronger than before and unlike anything she was familiar with. Then she knew that he was aware that she was sensing him.

~ o ~

It had been two weeks since he had come Above to the park, which was way too soon after having been seen by an outsider, particularly a monster hunter, but then he had always been very impetuous and after the last two nights he just couldn't stay away any longer. As soon as he had sensed her presence in the park, he headed for the surface. He soon started getting some unusual emotions from her. It was almost as if she was trying to project but it was unfocused and a bit erratic like she was trying to not laugh.

As he opened the secret doorway he hesitated, torn between his desire to see her again and his, well ingrained, need to hide his existence from outsiders. In a rush he shoved open the iron grate and ran to the culvert opening. Again he paused. He could get into so much trouble by breaking the park access restriction and he hated to disappoint his parents. He leaned against the curved wall as he wavered. This was it. It was now or never. With a deep sigh he pushed himself away from the concrete wall and turned towards the opening

There was a tense _waiting_ and _uncertainty_ but there was no sense of the hunt about her this time. In fact, there was an open _desire_ there that overlay the other emotions. As soon as he emerged into the open from the culvert, he spotted her through the trees, sitting on the bench over by the band shell facing away from him. As he approached her, he felt his own excitement grow. He was just emerging from the trees, about halfway to her position, when he felt her become aware of him. Her emotions shifted to _cautious joy_ as she stood and slowly turned to face him.

He felt a moment of indecision, torn between his desire to run for the safety of the tunnels and his curiosity, his desire to approach her, to touch her. For several seconds they both stood there staring at each other. His sense of discretion began to well up inside him and he took a step backwards.

"Please don't go." She called out. She could feel his _curiosity_ as well as his _attraction_ to her. "Will you sit with me for a while?" He didn't move. "Please." She implored.

Alexander quickly looked around as he scanned the area. There were no other presences nearby. Cautiously, haltingly, he approached her, his heart pounding. She was so incredibly beautiful, he felt like he was being drawn in by an irresistible force. As he approached her, he could sense _desire_, _curiosity _and just a hint of _confusion_ swirling through her. She felt just as uncertain about this as he did.

As her creature approached, Alexandra was unable to look away. Like the lions he resembled he was so magnificent and so frightening at the same time. Suddenly she felt uncertainty and confusion. What was she doing? As he got closer, she felt a desire to reach out and touch him and a desire to run away. The intensity of her conflicting emotions was unsettling and she could feel that he was sensing them. She could also feel his _desire_ and _curiosity_ for her mixed with his _uncertainty_ and a strong need for caution. She gazed into his mesmerizing emerald eyes, feeling herself drawn in as he approached.

They were soon standing face to face. Hesitantly she reached out to touch him. Alexander could feel his skin tingle where she touched and he could sense that she was feeling his reaction. "Would you like to sit with me for a while?" With out breaking eye contact they both sat down on the bench together. For a while, they continued to gaze at each other drinking in the vision before them. "Can you . . ." She paused uncertain what to say. "Can you tell me what . . . who you are?"

He gave her the little half smile that would not expose his fangs. "My name is Alexander and . . . I am what I am." He finished with a shrug. He could feel her _surprise_ at both his voice and his words. His grandmother Elizabeth had once told him, with a twinkle in her eye, that no woman alive could resist the voice of the Chandler-Wells men. It was just another aspect of his unusual genetic heritage.

Alexandra felt her insides turn to jelly at the sound of that incredible voice. Then the sense of his words penetrated as she felt the _humor_ bubbling up inside him. She could see that he knew the effect his voice was having on her. She cleared her throat. "How strange. My name is Alexandra." She looked down and touched his clawed hand feeling a shiver run up her spine at the contact, his fur was so soft to the touch. She also felt his reaction to the contact. She looked up into his eyes again. "We **are** feeling each other's emotions aren't we?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes, we are." He answered. He laid his other hand over hers.

Alexandra looked down at his furry clawed hand covering hers and got goose bumps. Then she looked up into his emerald green eyes. "Is this . . . is this normal for you?" She wasn't sure which she found more disturbing, that he knew her every emotion or that he might have this type of connection to any other woman.

He sensed her _uncertainty_ as well as the hint of _jealousy_ and was both amused and flattered. "I can usually sense the emotions of anyone who is nearby but I have never had this type of . . . connection with anyone before . . . and I've never felt another woman's emotions so strongly." Even his link with his father was never this intense. He smiled that half smile again. "This link between us is strong enough that I can always sense your emotions even when we are far apart." He knew he was telling her more than he should but somehow he felt safe with her. He felt a need to trust her.

She was listening to his words and it occurred to her that, if he could sense the emotions of those close by, then he could never be caught unaware. No wonder the Creature of Central Park was so elusive.

Then it hit her. He could **always** sense her emotions even when they were apart. She had only got occasional emotions from him but he knew everything that she had been feeling over the last two weeks. Suddenly she felt warm as she blushed furiously thinking of some of the things she had been thinking about during that time, especially some of her fantasies. "Oh my!" She looked down. She felt embarrassed and unsure but, surprisingly, she found that it did not bother her as much as she might have thought.

Alexandra looked up into his eyes and saw understanding and compassion there. And something else. She could feel it. A growing _emotional_ _warmth_ from him that seemed to match the growing warmth within herself. Was this what it felt like? Was this love?

Alexander watched her face as he felt the rush of emotions passing through her. Then she slowly reached up and gently touched his furry cheek. It was like a flash of electricity passed through them both as they felt each other's reactions. He reached up to touch her cheek and felt her shiver with _delight_ at the feel of his furry hand against her face. It matched his reaction to her hand on his face.

There was no longer any doubt. She felt the _love_ in him bloom at her touch and felt the answer to it explode within herself. It was so clear and so much stronger than anything she had ever felt before. It was so unlike those silly romance stories she and her friends giggled over. Her mother had always told her that love at first sight wasn't real but she could clearly feel it rapidly building within him and within herself. There was no game, no dance, no hiding and no fear. It simply was there, full blown, undeniable and as real for him as it was for her. They were both tumbling head over heels in love and they both knew it. Whatever came of it, there was no turning back now.

He felt it all. He knew when she came to the same realization as him. For several minutes, they sat there drinking in the sight of each other and reveling in the others emotions. He had sensed real love in his parents and their friends often enough to know it when he felt it but he had never thought it could happen so fast. Finally, they slowly leaned in and kissed. The lightning that passed through them left them both stunned, breathless.

Alexandra gazed into his eyes. "Is this . . . real? . . . Can this really work between us?" She glanced at their hands clasped together, so different in appearance, then back into his eyes.

He tilted his head slightly to the right with that half smile and her heart turned to butter. "It worked out OK for Mom and Dad." He smiled at the effect he was having on her. "He's just like me and mom is like you."

She caught a glimpse of fangs peeking out when he smiled. At one time, she might have been alarmed but now she merely found it interesting. More importantly, he had just informed her that they **were** compatible. One thing she now realized was that she did not doubt what he told her. In fact, she did not think it was possible for them to lie to each other, not linked like this. Thinking that he always knew how she felt no longer bothered her at all. It made her feel safe, protected.

Once again, they were kissing. She found herself eagerly exploring his very unique mouth as he was exploring hers. Their arms enclosed each other drawing them closer as they expressed their newfound passion that had exploded between them.

After a while, they broke apart as they came up for air. Alexander looked around. "Someone's coming."

She looked around quickly. "You'd better go before someone sees you." Suddenly she was worried for his safety. As he stood up, she grabbed his hand. "I will see you again?" It was statement, question and plea.

"Any time you're in the park after dark, or if you just really need me . . ." He paused as he smiled at her. "I'll know and I will find you." He declared as he gazed into her eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek then he turned and soon disappeared into the trees where he had first appeared earlier.

After a minute, Alexandra stood up as a couple came strolling down the path. It was late and she needed to get home. As she walked towards the edge of the park, she became aware that she could feel Alexander's presence and he had not gone far. He was watching her from the shadows deep in the trees. Walking through the park alone after dark usually made her feel insecure but now she had no fear. Alexander was watching over her.

Alexander followed her all the way to the edge of the park near the subway station. He stood there in the shadows following her emotional presence with his empathic sense until she had reached her home in Brooklyn. Then he strode back towards the drainage culvert entry by the band shell, walking in a daze. His mind was swirling with the memory of what had just happened. He was hooked and he knew it and he could not be happier. A couple of people caught glimpses of him passing among the trees but he was blissfully unaware of their startled reactions. Finally, he reached the hidden door and passed into the tunnels.

On a slight rise, hidden by the deep shadows, stood a tall figure gazing after Alexander's retreating form. '_This was a new wrinkle._' William thought as he stared after his wayward son. He had felt his son's turmoil and knew he had come Above despite the danger. He had come up to find Alexander and bring him back, arriving right at the beginning of that little affair on the park bench. It had been too late to do anything about it as he had watched his son hesitantly approach the hunter. Now Alexander's course was set and there was no telling where it would lead. At least the young woman returned his affections so, for now, there seemed to be no danger of betrayal or exposure. Finally, he turned and headed home, his own emotions stirred up by what he had witnessed. Tomorrow would be a new day.

~ o ~

Patricia looked up from the bed as her husband entered the chamber. She rarely waited up when he was out late like this, nocturnal rambling seemed to be a common trait of the Chandler-Wells men. Maybe it was the lion in them or perhaps it was simply because that was the only time they could go Above safely. She watched as he got undressed for bed, she never could get enough of that particular sight. She could see that he was deep in thought. Finally, he became aware of her scrutiny and smiled at her.

"What has you so thoughtful tonight, Dear?" She asked as she held the bed covers open invitingly for him. The fact that, as usual, she wore nothing under the covers certainly increased the appeal of the invitation.

"Alexander went Above tonight and encountered the hunter." He stated matter-of-factly as he joined her.

"Oh, no!" She exclaimed, distressed over her son's indiscretion. "What happened?"

"They made out." He reported as he snuggled in close. He gave her ear a little nibble.

"What?" She returned trying to maintain her composure as he nuzzled her neck.

He looked down into her bright green eyes, so much like his son's. "They're linked." His hand began to wander up her side. "And apparently the lady definitely returns his affections." The feelings he had felt coming from them had awakened his own amorous desires and now he began to indulge them. Soon neither of them was thinking about their son.

~ o ~

Alexander lay in his bed, his mind filled with images of Alexandra's face and with the echoes of her current emotional state. He knew that she was thinking about him and she knew he was thinking about her. Finally, he drifted off to sleep with her presence still flowing through his mind.

Alexandra lay in her bed savoring the sweet feel of his emotions when they had been necking in the park. She knew he was still thinking about her because she could feel the echo of his _love_ wrapped around her heart. Her sense of him was much stronger now than it had been before. She fell asleep warmed by the feel of his love.

_**Continued in Part 4**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	4. Family Ties

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Family Ties** **  
**

Alexander woke with his heart overflowing with joy. He was in love! He reached out and felt Alexandra's presence. She was already awake and was radiating _joy_ as well. He projected love at her and felt her _happy_ response. At breakfast, he cheerfully greeted everyone he saw with a huge grin plastered across his face. Halfway through his breakfast, an emergency work crew was put announced. Every able bodied person that lived Below took their turn on the work crews and it happened to be Alexander's turn in the rotation. Normally he disliked this type of messy labor but this morning he was humming as he joined the rest of the crew.

The work crew was performing emergency repair on a leaking water main, which had been discovered last night, before it could burst and bring an unwanted city work crew down into the upper tunnels. It had become a running joke in New York that the city utility workers had such a light workload because the utilities were infested with gremlins that had become so addled that they went around fixing things rather than breaking them. A couple of decades ago the city had sent a crew down into the utility tunnels to find out why there were so few failures. The only result was that there had been a dramatic increase in failures in the areas where the investigators were operating. In the end, the city pulled them out and the problem rate soon dropped back down to the levels that they had become accustomed to. After that, the city had adopted a live and let live attitude about the whole thing.

All day as he worked with the repair crew, the others noticed that he seemed to be uncharacteristically bubbling over with happiness and they teased him about it. Several of them asked him what had brought on his good mood. Some suggested that the confinement to the tunnels had caused him to go off the deep end. Some wondered what type of mischief he was contemplating this time.

Someone asked if one of the young girls of the tunnel had finally gotten through his customary reserve. By his blush, they concluded it must be a girl. They were soon speculating about which one of the tunnel girls it might have been that landed him. He took it in good sport and wondered what they would say if he told them that he had been captured by the monster hunter from Above.

~ o ~

As they were getting ready for the morning, Patricia asked William. "What are we going to do about Alexander?"

William caressed her cheek. "I think our best course of action is to stand back and let things develop on their own." He grinned. "Besides I don't think there is anything we can do at this point. Their feelings for each other are extremely strong. I have never seen two people fall for each other so hard so fast." He chuckled. "I'm going to have to start filtering my sense of Alexander or you aren't going to get much sleep my dear."

She giggled blushing as he leered at her. "Is that what set you off last night?"

He chuckled. "Well that and your irresistible beauty."

She smiled back at him then laughed. "Our son in love with a monster hunter." She began walking her fingers up his arm as she looked coyly up at him. "Like father, like son."

"Yea, but it looks like he is going to have an easier time of it than I did." He took her in his arms as he chuckled.

Patricia reached up and caressed his cheek. "Poor Will, I really did give you a hard time, didn't I."

He grinned back at her. "It was worth it to be able to have you in my arms now." He kissed her letting his love flow through their bond.

As they entered the dining chamber, they heard their son's cheerful greetings and glanced at each other. While they were getting their food, the work crew was organized and they were surprised to see Alexander join the group without any change in his happy disposition. No doubt about it, Alexander certainly didn't appear to be suffering.

That afternoon the park access restriction was officially lifted and things went back to the status quo.

That evening father and son crossed paths in the community dining chamber. As they both grabbed bowls of thick vegetable soup understanding passed between them. William knew the situating and accepted it while Alexander acknowledged his responsibility to proceed carefully and protect the secrecy of the community. All this without a single word being said

~ x x x x x ~

Life in the tunnel community continued as usual. William spent his days dealing with the business of running a loose knit subterranean community. Patricia spent her days at her job in the biomedical lab across the Hudson and her evenings doing what she loved most, tending to the needs of the youngest members of the tunnel community. Her Aunt in law, Linda, asked what was going on with Alexander, and was told that he had found a girl.

Often on the weekends over the next few months, Alexandra would sit with her grandfather and listen to him spin out the tales that Grandmother Beverly used to tell. To her they were no children's fairy tales but a glimpse into what must be Alexander's world. Then after dark, she would head to the park to again meet up with Alexander.

The two lovers would stroll around just talking about whatever entered their minds or exploring the extent of the link between them. By the end of the second month, the link was as strong in her direction as it was in his. More often, though they wound up in some secluded spot deep in each other's embrace.

Travis had taken to teasing his friend about letting a hunter turn the lion into a kitty cat. That only lasted until Travis fell hard for some girl that he had met while working at the hospital.

All the while, William watched over them discretely from a distance to keep them safe. A couple of times he had to divert some other denizen of the park to prevent their discovery. Despite being careful to filter his empathic sense of his son, he found that observing young love in bloom gave a boost to his own libido, much to Patricia's delight.

~ x x x x x ~

It was mid summer when Aunt Susan came into town for a couple of weeks on a business trip and was visiting the family for the week. They were all over at Grandfather Norman's place. Susan and Alexandra were setting the table for lunch. Alexandra had been unable to get away to the park that weekend and she was getting a bit antsy.

Susan noticed how distracted Alexandra was. "What's up Alexa? You seem to be a million miles away."

Alexandra's father spoke up. "She just wants to get back to the park. She's been hunting for Father's non-existent mythical Lion-man." His tone of ridicule was unmistakable.

Alexandra glanced over at her grandfather in the kitchen and, seeing the flash of annoyance in his eyes, was stung into responding with some heat. "He is **not** mythical. He's real and **I've** seen him."

Susan raised her eyebrows at this new element to an old family disagreement. She had always hated this gulf between her father and her brother. Now it looked like her niece was about to be dragged into it.

Grandfather Norman hastened to speak up. "There's no need to defend me, Alexa. I don't really **care** if anyone believes me or not." He was trying to divert the brewing argument before his granddaughter got hurt. He also did not want to be the source of a break between his granddaughter and his son.

At that point, Susan jumped in adding her voice to the issue. "I don't care who's right. I came here to spend time visiting my family, not to listen to you two rehash that same old stupid argument." She moved over to stand next to Alexandra and crossed her arms. "If that's what you two want to do, Alexa and I will go shopping and leave you both to continue your foolish argument alone."

Alexandra's mother, who had also heard this argument so many times she was tired of it, chimed in. "Count me in. I have no interest in listening to the same tired old foolishness again, either." She then moved over to stand by Susan and her daughter. She crossed her arms, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

Alexandra's father stared at them with a pained expression. "Kate, please."

"I mean it, Robert. Every time you two get together it's the same thing." She stared at both of them.

For several seconds they all stared stubbornly at each other. Finally, Alexandra's father capitulated. "OK, Dad, whatever you say. I just want to have a nice visit with my sister."

Slowly the tension eased up and, by mutual agreement, the issue was tabled as they sat down to lunch. Soon everything was back to normal. The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly. The entire family went to an afternoon concert in the Central Park band shell.

Alexandra couldn't help glancing around though she knew Alexander would not be in the park at this time of day. Then she felt him and realized that he was nearby. She couldn't see him but he was defiantly somewhere near the band shell and he had responded with a hint of _humor_ to her surprise. During the rest of the concert, they amused themselves by tossing emotional bombs at each other that related to their feelings about the music. When her father asked her what she was giggling about she just shrugged and smiled.

That evening they returned to her family's home in Brooklyn. Susan and Robert prepared a wonderful dinner for the family. Kate was a bit of a family joke as a notoriously bad cook and Robert was a top gourmet chef with his own five-star restaurant. Kate had often said that she had really married him for his cooking.

The dinner was a complete success and afterwards they all enjoyed a game of Cutthroat Pass-along Uno. It was supposed to have been Grandmother Beverly's favorite game.

Late that evening Robert was in the parlor watching the evening news on the video. Aunt Susan was on the internet doing something for her job. Kate was reading a new book that was the current number one seller. Alexandra and her grandfather were off in a corner of the library playing chess.

After nearly an hour of a hotly contested chess match, her grandfather looked up from the board, a worried frown on his face. "Alexa, was your dad right? Are you still going to the park hunting that creature?" There was also a hint of worry in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" She responded without looking up as she moved her knight. "Check."

"There's no need for vindication any more." He paused as he looked down at the board then moved his king out of check. "It's enough that **you** believe me." He looked her in the eyes. "The fact that the creature was actually standing over you when you encountered it gives me a case of the screaming willies. I'm so afraid that the next time you find it you might get hurt. I really would rather you didn't keep looking for it."

She smiled at him. "You misunderstand, Grandfather." She glanced down, moved her knight again then looked up at him. "I'm not going to the park to **hunt** for him." She paused, a hint of mischief in her eyes, and the ghost of a shy smile crossing her face. "I've been going to the park to **meet** him . . . Checkmate." She leaned back in her chair.

"What?" He stared at her stunned.

"That first time I saw him, I looked into his eyes. There was humanity there. Every night after that I went back hoping to see him again. Finally, the Saturday after I told you about that first encounter, he came back. We got to know each other." In her mind she was thinking, '_And how!_' She paused a moment then continued. "Since then I go back to meet him every chance I get. He has become my best friend." She paused again as an idea struck her. "Why don't you come with me next weekend? I would really like for you to meet him." She took his hand in hers. "Please come."

Susan stepped around the corner. "Are you saying that the creature really **is** real?" She asked incredulously.

Alexandra and her grandfather both looked up in surprise. "You heard?" He asked.

"Enough." She replied. "I always half believed mother's stories when I was young."

"Oh he's real alright. He's nineteen years old, he loves old science-fiction books, he doesn't like cabbage, and his fur feels very soft."

They both noticed the way Alexandra blushed after she made the fur comment. Her grandfather looked at her for a moment then responded. "If you think he will allow it, I would very much like to meet him." He was very curious now, especially if his granddaughter was meeting this creature on a regular basis. He was very unsure about the whole situation and felt a strong desire to check it out for himself.

"I would like to go with you too." Susan jumped in. At the unenthusiastic look on Alexandra's face, she added. "If he's skittish, maybe I could hide somewhere nearby. I really would love to see him for myself."

This was getting out of hand. "That would never work." Alexandra shook her head. "He would know if you were near." She continued. "And I think that I'm going to have a hard enough time getting him to agree to meet Grandfather."

"How would he know I was there?" Susan asked feeling a bit stubborn. She was really curious now.

"He would sense your presence." She could see the stubbornly skeptical look on Aunt Susan's face and sighed. "He's an empath. If you are anywhere near, he can feel your emotions. That is why the Central Park Creature has always been so hard to find. He can usually feel your presence long before you see him." She looked down. "He would also sense my feelings and know if I was trying to trick him."

Susan was a bit skeptical about the whole sensing emotions stuff, though it did tie in with some of the stories she remembered from her childhood. She relented. "OK, but I expect to hear all about it later." She wagged her finger at them. "From both of you."

Grandfather Norman looked down at the chessboard for a moment then he realized he was checkmated. "How did that happen?"

_**Continued in Part 5**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	5. Friends and Family

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Friends and Family** **  
**

It had been almost two weeks since Alexander had last seen her. He had felt her in the park last Sunday afternoon at the band shell, they had engaged in a little fun sending emotional reactions at each other during the concert, but the rest of the time, she had been elsewhere. Now he could feel her approach and he was anxious to see her again. Oddly, her _excitement_ and _happiness_ was mixed with _nervousness_, _uncertainty_ and tempered with a tiny bit of _doubt_. He wondered what that was about as he eagerly made his way to the surface.

As he approached the culvert access, he noticed that she was not waiting for him over by the band shell like usual. Instead, this time she was waiting near the pond. That put her in sight of the culvert. As he came up out of the small ravine, she had her back to him but turned towards him almost immediately. She was definitely worried about something.

~ o ~

William and Patricia were sitting on a slight rise looking out over the park. It was a beautiful night and they were enjoying the view, the fresh air and each other's company. They spotted two people, too far away to be recognizable coming across the park. All William could tell was that it appeared to be a young woman and an old man. The two people stopped near the band shell and the young woman helped the old man onto a park bench. Then she headed off further into the park.

William was thinking that was definitely not a wise thing to do. "Leaving an old man alone like that this late at night? What could she be thinking?" William mumbled to himself. "Wait here." He got up to move closer.

Patricia grabbed his hand. "No dear, let me. I'm less likely to frighten him." She stood up and started forward.

"Patricia." William grabbed her elbow to stop her. "Alexander is coming Above. I think maybe that young woman must be his monster hunter friend." He looked at her with a puzzled frown

She looked back at him also puzzled. "Then who is that old man?" She asked a little hint of worry in her voice.

William looked back out at the old man on the bench. "My question exactly." He muttered under his breath. He looked back at her shaking his head. "I have no idea." He looked down as he thought for a moment then looked back at Patricia. "I do remember about a week after the first time Alexander encountered her, she was seen in the park with an old man." He looked at her puzzled. "The observer said that she took a lot of pictures of the old man while they were in the park." He shrugged. "Maybe he is a family member."

"I definitely should be down there, then." Patricia said with certainty and started off toward the bench. William paused momentarily then trailed behind her.

William had gone no more than a dozen feet when he felt another presence nearby. There was a very strong sense of _stealthiness_ about the other presence. Another hunter? He changed direction to intercept the other person.

~ o ~

Alexandra's grandfather was looking up at the three quarter moon when he noticed the strange woman coming his way. She walked right up to him and, without a word, sat down on the bench next to him. For a second he just looked at her startled. She faced him and smiled brightly. He noticed that she was a very nice looking woman and appeared to be around his daughter's age. Finally, he recovered from his surprise and spoke to her. "You . . . ah . . . really shouldn't be here." He told her glancing around nervously.

"Why not?" She asked, apparently unconcerned. Her bright smile was infectious.

How could he get this woman to leave? He could just act very nasty towards her, but that wasn't his way. Somehow he had to find some way to talk her into leaving and do it quickly. "Well, it can be a bit dangerous to be out alone in the park this late at night." He responded as he again looked around nervously. What if this woman was still here when Alexa brought her creature friend back?

"You shouldn't be here alone then either." She nodded. "Sounds, to me, like a good reason to stay with you. That way neither of us will be out here alone." She responded with a grin. Then she frowned at him. "You're not dangerous are you?" Though there was a frown on her face, there was a definite hint of a laugh in her voice.

"No, no, I'm not dangerous. But I'm hoping to meet someone here and you might scare him off." He responded. She was not taking the hint and his granddaughter was bound to turn up any time now.

"Who could you be meeting at this time of night?" The persistent woman asked. "Maybe I know him." She stubbornly continued.

This was getting ridiculous.

~ o ~

Alexander felt Alexandra's heart leap as he approached her. She was definitely glad to see him but there was still the undercurrent of _doubt_ and _worry_ present. "Hello Alex." He greeted her then he reached out and took her hands in his. "What's wrong, why are you worried?"

She looked down at their hands then up into his eyes shyly. "Alex, I brought my grandfather with me tonight, I hope you don't mind." She nervously forged ahead. "I know I shouldn't have but I really do want you two to meet. It would mean so much to him and I just know you would like him." She looked back down at his hands clasped around hers. "I really do want this, a lot . . . for him."

Alexander knew how close she was with her grandfather, she certainly talked about him enough, and he could feel how _sincere_ she was in her desire. He also had a pretty good idea why she wanted this. She had once told him about her grandfather's encounter in the park several years ago. This might be a bad idea but he had found it very difficult to resist her when she looked at him like that. After a second's resistance, he relented. He let go of one hand and reached up and gently touch her cheek and responded. "OK Alexandra, if that's what you want, I will meet your grandfather." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck of a kiss.

As he pulled back, she smiled happily, threw her arms around him and he was suddenly in the middle of a very passionate kiss. They broke apart and she took his hand. Soon she was pulling him across the park towards the band shell where she had left her grandfather.

Alexandra was looking back over her shoulder at Alexander when he got a very surprised look on his face and stopped short. Taking in the look on his face, she looked back over towards the bench, where she had left her grandfather, and her heart sank. There was some strange woman sitting on the bench next to Grandfather.

Damn! So close and now that strange woman was about to blow the whole thing for them. She looked back at Alexander expecting him to bolt when, still looking very surprised, he suddenly started forward again, this time he was practically dragging a surprised Alexandra along.

~ o ~

Norman was still arguing with this charming but stubborn woman when he caught sight of Alexandra coming towards him and she was pulling the, honest to God, real life, 'Creature of Central Park' behind her. Suddenly the creature stopped. They were close enough that his leonine features and his clawed hands could clearly be seen. Norman looked back and forth between the creature and the woman sitting next to him wondering which one was going to bolt first. To his surprise, the woman was looking directly at the creature with a slight smile on her face. He looked back at the creature as it started towards him pulling his granddaughter along. What was happening here?

The creature came right up to them and stopped. Then he spoke. "Mother? . . . What are you doing here?"

Alexandra and her grandfather both stared at the woman in stunned surprise.

"I just wanted to meet your girlfriend, Dear." She responded serenely, smiling at Alexandra. "It **is** a mother's prerogative after all."

"Um . . . Ah . . . Mother, This is Alexandra Holt." He recovered his composure. "Alex, this is my mother, Patricia Chandler-Wells."

The woman smiled charmingly. "Alexandra, huh. How very interesting. So you are the monster hunter that was stalking my son?" She chuckled. "I guess you caught him. It's nice to meet you." She waited expectantly.

Now it was Alexandra's turn. The stalking comment had rattled her but she managed to pull herself together. "Yes, uh . . . Well, uh . . . This is my grandfather, uh, Norman Holt."

Patricia took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Norman."

A bit stunned as he glanced from Patricia to Alexander and back, Norman finally got out a response. "Same here, ah, glad to meet you, Patricia." He looked back at Alexander, staring closely. "But, ah, I'm sure it wasn't you that I saw here twelve years ago."

"I think it was me that you saw back then." Came a voice from the trees behind the bench.

Alexandra gave a little squeak of surprise as William stepped out of the shadows drawing a very frightened Susan along with him. "I found this one following you." He grinned showing wicked looking fangs. "I think I scared her out of three years growth when I came up behind her." He drew her up to the bench. She looked so scared she was ready to pass out.

"Aunt Susan!" Alexandra exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be here."

William drew her around the bench. "I think maybe she should sit down before she falls down." He gently eased her onto the bench next to Patricia. "I could sense no malice in her, only curiosity, so I brought her over. Then he looked closer at Norman. "I do remember you now. You were sound asleep on this bench so I ignored you. You woke up so suddenly that I didn't have time to get out of sight. I think you were having a nightmare at the time."

Norman replied. "Yes I was dreaming about Beverly and the day we buried her." He swallowed as he felt the old sorrow pass through him at the mention of that loss, then he looked up at William. "Then to wake up and see you standing there like something right out of one of her stories. I was afraid I was going mad there for a moment."

"We are usually pretty good about not being seen so I remember you pretty clearly." William continued. "I remember how confused your emotions were. I had hoped that you would just think I was part of your nightmare and forget about me."

By now Susan had begun to realize that she wasn't destined to become a lion-man's dinner and had started to relax. She finally spoke. "So that means Mother's stories really were true after all?" She stared at Alexander and his father incredulous.

Startled, Alexander looked at Susan, then Norman, then Alexandra and finally back at Susan. "Wait. You said 'Mother's stories were true'." He addressed this to Susan then he faced Norman. "And you said 'like something out of one of her stories'." He turned and faced Alexandra. "And while you were dragging me over here you said something about part of the problem being the similarity to your grandmother's stories."

William shook his head. "That's right. And you said her name was Beverly?" William was staring intently at Alexandra now. "What was her last name?"

"It was Whyte." Norman answered.

William continued to stare at Alexandra. "Did she work as an EMT in the fire department?"

Susan's and Alexandra's eyes were as wide as saucers. Susan spoke. "Were Mother's stories about being trapped under the twin towers and getting rescued by a lion-man really true?" Her voice was husky with surprise.

"As real as the scar on the back of my uncle's shoulder." William replied a smile spreading across his face.

Norman looked startled then recovered and asked. "Is your uncle's name Jacob?" Susan and Alexandra were also looking at William with incredulity in her eyes.

Patricia spoke up at this point, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "It seems that our families have a lot more in common than Alexander's girlfriend."

Susan and Norman both looked at the youngsters in surprise as the sense of Patricia's words sunk in. "Girlfriend?" They both remarked in unison.

Alexandra blushed bright red. Norman was sure he saw a hint of red appear through the thin areas in the fur around Alexander's face. Both youngsters looked down intently studying the sidewalk. William began to chuckle shaking his head. Patricia just smiled. Alexandra looked up defiantly, though she was still blushing furiously. "I told you I was coming out to the park to meet him." She reached out and captured Alexander's hand causing him to look at her and smile, showing his fangs.

Patricia laughed. "I think that pretty well answers that question." She captured Williams's furry hand and kissed it.

Susan began to chuckle. "I can just see it now." She paused to control her mirth. "Alexa going up to Robert and saying 'Daddy, guess who's coming to dinner.' I'd pay a year's salary to see that."

As Susan's laughter overtook her, William and Norman, who were both familiar with that old movie, also cracked up. Patricia just smiled indulgently and shook her head. Alexander and Alexandra, who were both unfamiliar with the reference, looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

_**Continued in Part 6**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	6. Tragedy and History

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : Tragedy and History** **  
**

It was early September and Alexander was in the southern part of the tunnels near the Brooklyn Bridge when he felt it. _Shock, surprise, worry, more shock and sorrow_. It was Alexandra. Something was very wrong.

He was less than a hundred feet from an access into the subway tunnel and soon he was flattened across the roof of one of the ancient swaying subway cars. This one looked like it dated all the way back to 2020. Within minutes, he was in Brooklyn and he hastily leaped off the car as it slowed down for the next station. He knew that he was only about a quarter mile from her now. Accessible tunnels were less common in this area and it took him several minutes to find one near her location.

He came up through a manhole located inside a small neighborhood playground and surrounded by a hedge. It was just past noon. Peering out of the hedge, he saw a few people and small children scattered around the small park. He was nearly overwhelmed by his fear of being out in the open in broad daylight but he fought to push it back. Alexandra needed him.

Hastily pulling his hood over his head, he bolted out of the hedge and ran across the street and into an alley. There were a few startled cries from those in the park when he burst from the hedge. He glanced quickly back at the playground. Though many of them were looking in his direction, there was no chase, no calls for help. His heart was pounding as he made his way down the alley away from the playground and towards Alexandra's location.

As he looked around he realized that he actually knew very little about where Alexandra lived and this, definitely, was not the best of times to have to find out. He quickly ran across the street into the next alley. In this fashion he made his way, sprinting from alley to alley, always getting closer to her location.

He stood at the end of the last alley looking across the street at a four-story brownstone. She was in there and her sorrow was still unabated.

Fortunately, this street was relatively quiet and there was a narrow walkway between every other home. Alexander sprinted across the street and into the gap between her place and the one next to it. There was still no hue and cry. So far, so good. He quickly climbed the side of the building until he was level with her. He worked his way around to the back of the building, located a window and carefully peered in.

There was a woman sitting on her bed and crying on the shoulder of a man. It was not Alexandra. He could feel her presence just a bit to the left so he moved over to the next window and again carefully peered in. Alexandra was in her bed also crying.

Alexander tested the window. It was locked so he tapped on it with one claw. _Confusion_. Alexandra looked up. _Surprise_ and _concern_ almost pushed the _sadness_ aside. She jumped up and ran to the window, unlocked it and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking up and down the narrow alleyway.

"I felt your sorrow and I had to come." He replied as he climbed into her room. "What happened?"

The _sorrow_ was instantly back as she threw her arms around him and cried. He stroked her back as she released her sadness on him. Soon she recovered enough to talk. "Oh, Alex, It's terrible. Uncle Max . . . ah . . . Mom's brother and his whole family were on one of those airliners."

Alexander was confused. "One of those airliners? I don't understand."

She replied. "You don't know? An hour and a half ago several groups of terrorists brought down eleven different airliners all over Europe. Uncle Max's family were spending the Summer in Europe and were on a their way back home from Italy." She hugged him tightly as she shed more tears.

"Cousin Beth and I were the same age and we were going to do everything together. We were going to get married on the same day in a double wedding, have kids and grow old together." She sniffled and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Then she looked up into his eyes. "I was even hoping she could meet you when they got back."

He held her close and projected his _love_ to her as she cried herself out. Soon she felt the warmth of his _love_ pushing out the cold sorrow from her heart. As she clung to him for comfort, he kissed her forehead, her temple, her ear and finally her mouth.

They sat down on her bed and he continued to hold her and comfort her. Little by little, he got her to talk about her cousin. As she told him about Beth, the sorrow was slowly replaced with warm memories of the good times with her cousin.

When she was feeling better, Alexander prepared to leave. "You can't go now . . . in the daylight. What if you're seen?" She held onto his arm, _panic_ foremost in her emotions. "I couldn't take it if anything happened to you." She stared into his eyes. "I love you Alexander." There was a shimmer there. "Please, I don't want to lose you." She looked down at the floor and continued quietly. "When I pictured Beth and my wedding day . . . I . . . I saw you standing beside me."

Alexander stopped. She had never flat out said anything like that to him before but he knew it was the truth and he could only tell her the honest truth in return. "I love you, Alexandra, and that vision pleases me more than you could know." He pulled her into his embrace. He poured out all his love into the link between them as hers poured into him.

After a while, they separated and Alexandra extracted a promise from him not to leave while it was still daylight then went to check on her mother. Alexander used her phone and called his mother but she was out of range, probably Below, so he called a helper and asked him to tell his mother that he was somewhere safe and he would head home after dark. Then he sat and thought. Had they just become engaged? He wasn't quite sure if what they had said would count but the idea did appeal to him. Maybe he should think about making a more formal proposal.

Alexandra found her parents in each other's arms as her father tried to comfort her mother. They asked her if she was OK. She told them that she was and left them to themselves. She stood in the hallway for a while contemplating what she and Alex had said to each other. She meant what she said about them being married and she could tell he had liked the idea. One thing about Alexander, she had no doubts about how he felt about her and he had no doubts about how she felt about him. Maybe she should take it easy for a while though, let him have space and time to be sure what he wanted. He knew how she felt but she thought it would be best to let him make the next move. If he really wanted this, he would let her know. There really was very little doubt in her mind that it would happen.

She went back to her room and they spent most of the rest of the evening until sundown cuddling, kissing and talking.

At one point they were laying together on her bed listening to the radio, to find out what had happened in the terrorist's attack. There was a flurry of activity when her father knocked on her door then, without waiting, entered to see how she was doing.

Alexander had felt his approach an instant before he had knocked and ducked under her bed so fast it dazzled her. Assuming the dazed look on her face was in response to the tragedy, her father sat down on her bed to talk to her and offer comfort. For the next twenty minutes Alexander lay under her bed feeling ludicrous while her father comforted her. After her father left, Alexander came out from under the bed. For several seconds they both stood facing each other then they both busted up laughing as they fell into each other's arms.

When called down for dinner she again extracted a promise from him not to leave before dark, then she went downstairs to the dining room. After dinner she snuck some leftovers up to him. Finally it was dark and with a passionate kiss goodnight he left her room and headed home.

His father met him as he came Below. "What in the world possessed you to go Above in the middle of the day like that? You could have been seen." There was _confusion_, _worry_, _relief_ and a tiny hint of _anger_ coming from him.

Alexander replied. "I had to, Dad. Alex needed me. Her uncle's entire family was killed in those terrorists' attacks this morning."

The _anger_, _confusion_ and _worry_ were instantly gone to be replaced with _sympathy_. "That's terrible. We heard about it from Clarissa but no details." The news of a terrorist attack that reached the tunnels was a bit sketchy still.

Alexander told him everything they had learned from the radio in Alexandra's room. William had the additional details broadcast over the pipes. Alexander's transgression was forgotten, though he did get some teasing from both his parents about spending the whole day in a girl's bedroom.

That night as Alexandra lay in bed she found herself wondering what sex with someone like Alex would be like. What effect would being an empath have on it. Just thinking about it was really starting to have an effect on her. Then she felt Alexander's _amused_ reaction to her emotions. She turned bright red and screamed quietly into her pillow then broke into a case of the giggles.

~ x x x x x ~

It was three weeks after the terrorist's attack and, according to the news reports; the whole world was in a fit over it. Most of the world's nations had declared embargoes against any nation supporting terrorism. In the tunnel world below, the situation was mostly ignored. Many claimed that the surface world was not their concern. Others claimed that there was nothing they could do about it so why bother. There were a few that thought they should do something but they didn't know what. A couple of older residents reminded them of the devastation of the 9/11 attacks.

Alexander and Alexandra had just met over by Belvedere's Castle. They talked for a while about the latest developments then the subject came around to her immediate plans for college. She had just started her freshman year and was very excited. When he asked her what her major was going to be he could sense a sudden surge of _reluctant speculative curiosity_ mixed with a hint of _uncertainty_ in her. "What is it that's bothering you?" He asked her.

Alexandra gazed into his eyes for a moment. "Well, my major is anthropology and, well, I'm curious, from an anthropological aspect, . . . where you come from." She looked down blushing. "I mean your origins. How many of you are there? Are you a different race, species? . . ." She wound down with an embarrassed shrug. Until now she had pretty much avoided the subject.

Alexander gazed at her for a second thinking how cute she looked before he spoke. "Actually it would be most accurate to call us a genetic anomaly. Everything that makes us unique is tied into the 'Y' chromosome so only the males carry the genes that make one like me. My female children will be like their mother." He began to blush at the mention of his potential children's mother. Alexandra also blushed and started to giggle which caused him to blush even more.

"But where did you come from?" She asked after they recovered their composure. "I mean where did your type originate from? How long have you been around?"

"Vincent was the first. He was found as a newborn infant abandoned in the trash behind St. Vincent Hospital and raised by a man named Jacob Wells." Alexander took her hand. "Come with me." He took her to an out-of-the-way spot along one of the jogging paths in the park.

On one side of the path was a park bench that he sat her down in. Then he pointed to a monolith like structure on the other side of the pathway that was half hidden by the surrounding plants. It was about four feet high, three feet wide and made of some type of transparent crystalline material. At the top was the word "Forever" embedded in the transparent substance in flowing sapphire blue script. Directly below that a long stemmed red rose was embedded in it and positioned so that it underlined the word "Forever". Below that was the names "Catherine" and "Vincent" side by side. Under Catherine's name were the words, "Loving Wife – Devoted Mother". Under Vincent's name were the words, "Loving Husband – Devoted Father". Next down was the line, "Once Upon A Time In The City Of New York." Below that was the line "Dedicated to them by their devoted children." And the final line had a list of six names, "Jacob – Jennifer – Naomi – Charles – Nancy – Brigit", inscribed into the monument.

"This was placed here on their fiftieth anniversary by their children." Alexander told her. Then he pointed to a stretch of road that could just barely be seen through the thick bushes. "That gully over by the road is where Vincent found Catherine after the muggers dumped her and left her for dead." Alexander then proceeded to tell her the story about Vincent and Catherine. This particular story was not among the ones her grandfather had told her.

He finished. "So basically Vincent was the first of our kind."

She had listened in fascination to his story. Then after a few seconds of thinking about it she remarked. "But you don't know where Vincent came from." There was definite disappointment in her voice.

"Actually we do know. Around 1991 several pages from an old diary were found that led them to Vincent's mother. It turns out that she was kidnapped by a very nasty madman who did some weird genetic experiments on her and made her pregnant. She learned that he planned to eliminate her after the baby was born and escaped from him just when she went into labor. She was hiding in the alley behind the hospital when she delivered. She thought the baby had died immediately after birth and she was still on the run so she left him there hidden in the trash." Alexander sat there for a few moments lost in his own thoughts. "I guess it would be most accurate to say that we are the end result of that madman's genetic experiment."

They sat there together for several minutes in silence staring at the monolith. She thought over everything he had told her while he mulled over the diary pages that they kept in a special binder down in the library chamber and how he felt the first time he read them. Sitting next to it was the only existing manuscript of the story of Catherine and Vincent, written by Brigit O'Donnell two years before her death. Those two items along with the painting of Catherine and Vincent by Kristopher Gentian were the most precious of the family's heirlooms.

Finally Alexandra broke the silence. "I guess that means there have been four or five generations of you . . . But . . . Where and how do you live? The stories Grandmother Beverly used to tell were rather short on such detail. They only referred to a magic kingdom hidden underground."

Alexander again sensed that strong streak of _curiosity_ in her. He grabbed her hand and started around the lake towards the tunnel access inside Belvedere's Castle. He was halfway between the amphitheater and the castle when he stopped. "I can't do it." He shook his head then looked into her eyes. "We keep our home secret for obvious reasons," He waved his clawed hand in front of his face as he said this. He thought a second then continued. "But if my father OK's it maybe I can take you there next week. Show you where and how we live." It had been difficult to resist his initial impulse to take her Below. "I'm sure he will allow it but I really should ask first."

"That's OK." She hugged him. "I can wait." She kissed him and they continued walking on past the castle. Alexandra couldn't help wondering why he had started to lead her to the old castle. The idea of his family living in a castle seemed totally appropriate but it did not seem possible. She had been in Belvedere's Castle enough times to know that there was no place in there where he and his family could possibly hide.

They continued around the turtle pond to the far side from the castle then, sitting in a convenient bench, they stared out over the water sparkling with the light of the reflected moon. Soon they were totally engrossed in each other.

Later that night she dreamed of Alexander and his family wandering the halls of a medieval castle wearing armor with swords strapped to their sides. She was the young peasant girl that captured the heart of the young enchanted prince.

_**Continued in Part 7**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	7. Family and Lovers

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 : Family and Lovers** **  
**

There was a distinct chill in the early October air as Alexander waited anxiously near the band shell for Alexandra. Tonight he would introduce her to the tunnels. His Father had given his OK as soon as Alexander had asked.

His exact response had been "Of course you can bring her Below. We have been expecting this for a while now and the decision to allow it was made almost a month ago." Then he had laughed at Alexander's surprise.

She was coming! His excitement peaked seconds later as he spotted her coming into view. He knew she was aware of his excitement because he could feel her reaction to it. He still marveled at how quickly their link had developed in her direction. His father had once told him that it usually took up to a couple of years for a link to develop this fully.

"Well, here I am." Alexandra remarked smiling brightly as she practically skipped up to him. She was just as excited as he was.

They embraced and exchanged passionate kisses. After a few minutes they reluctantly broke from their embrace. Then he took her hand and led her the short distance down to the old drainage culvert tunnel. She looked at him in surprise as he started to draw her inside. "You live in the sewers?" She asked him skeptically.

He grinned back at her, his sharp fangs clearly displayed. "Technically speaking, this is a storm drain, not a sewer. And this is only where the entrance to our world is hidden."

Somewhat dubiously she allowed him to lead her into the damp tunnel trying not to let her nice shoes get wet. She could sense the _humor_ just below the surface and knew he was amused over her reaction.

Alexander stopped in a five way junction about fifty feet into the storm drain and, reaching through the ancient barred gate, pressed his hand against a discolored patch in the curved wall of the short alcove. She was surprised and amazed when the back wall of the short tunnel slid aside exposing a long dark tunnel beyond. He took her hand and, pulling open the rusty iron barrier, led her in.

In a short time they reached a great spiral stairway that went down inside a fifteen foot diameter shaft. She stared down the seemingly endless shaft in amazement. He gave her a few moments to appreciate the sight then led her down the great spiral staircase toward the deep tunnels below the subways where his home community resided. She was beginning to wonder how far down they were going when they came to a landing at an opening in the side of the shaft.

Alexander's parents were waiting for them at that landing to the home tunnels level. "Hello Alexandra." William greeted her warmly. "Welcome to our little community. This is where most of us live, although we do own some buildings Above where a few of us with ties to the surface live. Patricia owns a condo in Brooklyn but since this is closer to where she works over in Jersey we live here. My uncle and his family live in a brownstone that is next to Central Park."

Patricia smiled at Alexandra. "If you'll come with us we'll show you to our home." She and William led off with Alexander and Alexandra following behind. Soon they were in the main home tunnels.

Alexandra looked around in amazement at the under ground community around her. She caught glimpses of many cozy looking chambers as they passed down the tunnels. It quickly became obvious to her that very little went to waste down here. Everyone they passed greeted them warmly and they all appeared to be healthy and happy. She caught a glimpse of a large chamber with several small beds occupied by small children. When she asked about them she was told that they were unwanted children found on the streets and taken in by the community. Here they were cherished and healed and raised by the whole community. There also were a lot more people down here than she had expected but there were none like Alexander.

She looked at Alexander in confusion. "But where are the others like you?"

Alexander smiled. "They're all in the dining chamber waiting to meet you."

They turned a corner into a large chamber that looked, with the exception of the vaulted cavern ceiling, more than anything like her high school lunchroom. In it was a small group of people including another dozen that were like Alexander and his father. It was breathtaking to see that many of them together in one place.

Alexander took her hand and led her up to a grand old lion that dominated the middle of the group. His mane was silver-white and the fur of his face and hands were the same. He carried himself with a proud bearing and his green eyes were still full of life and humor. His smile was open and sunny with his fangs barely peeking out. Beside him stood a still fine looking white haired elderly woman. She had the look and bearing of a woman that has lived a long and happy life and was content. Her smiling brown eyes were full of life and humor. In both their eyes Alexandra could see a definite hint of recognition.

"Alexandra, this is my granduncle Jacob and my grandaunt Linda." He announced proudly. He placed his hand on her back. "This is my girlfriend Alexandra . . . Beverly's granddaughter."

Jacob responded. "There is no doubt about the kinship my dear, you are the very image of your lovely grandmother. It is an honor to meet you." His voice had the same effect as Alexander and his father.

Linda added. "I remember your grandmother well. She was a sweet kind woman and I am very happy to meet you." She grinned, a twinkle in her eyes. "I am so happy that Alexander found you . . . And I believe so is he."

Alexandra was momentarily tongue tied. One of her grandmother's tales, relayed by Grandfather, had been of the twin tower disaster and now she was meeting **the** Jacob and Linda from that tale. Grandfather had told her that, of all her tales, that story was the only one that Grandmother Beverly always told from the first person. She had actually been there. "I . . . ah . . . I am so pleased to meet you. My grandmother died when I was only a year old but I've heard some of her stories from Grandfather."

Jacob responded. "Please give our best to him when you see him next. I remember how happy Beverly was after she met him. We were all so happy for her when they married." He took her hand. "I wish my brother Charles could have met you. He and Elizabeth were both very fond of Beverly."

"I wish I could have met them too." Alexandra responded sincerely. Alexander had already told her about his grandparents. Charles had died in a cave-in two years ago and most of New York City knew that Elizabeth Maxwell (Chandler-Wells) had passed away of old age and cancer two years ago. Alexander told her that Elizabeth had actually died two days after Charles. In some ways it was reminiscent of the passing of Vincent and Catherine.

Alexander directed her to the next couple. She was thinking that they appeared to be about the same age as her and Alex. She later learned that they were actually about five years older. The young woman was sitting and in her arms was a baby boy that looked so adorable she could barely stand it. She had a momentary image of herself holding one just like it. She glanced shyly at Alexander and blushed. He had also blushed as he caught the train of her emotions as well as the direction of her gaze, suggesting to him that she had just imagined the same image as he.

"Ah . . . Yea . . . Alex, this is . . . My cousin Thomas and his wife Sara." He ran down, flustered by his and Alex's reactions.

Sara spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my son Phillip." She smiled shyly up at them.

"He is so adorable." Alexandra gushed enthusiastically.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I would. May I?" Alexandra replied as Sara stood up and handed the precious little bundle over to her. As she gazed down at the sleeping leonine child she felt a strong desire for one like him stirring within her. She looked up to see Alexander staring back at her his eyes sparkling with his own response to what he was seeing and her heart melted.

She looked around and saw everyone in the room looking back at her and Alexander with great big smiles on their faces. She felt herself grow warm as her face turned bright red.

Sara chuckled. "It's hard to keep **anything** a secret, dear, when you're in a room full of empaths." She touched Alexandra's elbow. "But you will get used to it." She grinned as she leaned into Thomas who put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "And, believe me, it's kinda nice to have a man that always knows when you need him." There was a dreamy quality in her face as she glanced up into her husband's face.

Alexandra reluctantly handed Phillip back to his mother. Alexander added. "They have another son, Adam. He's four and asleep in bed."

Alexander continued to introduce her to the rest of his family. During the introductions certain constants struck Alexandra. The sheer size and physical power of the leonine males. The extreme tenderness they showed towards their mates. That incredible voice that they all seemed to have. The females all seemed to be full of contentment and they seemed to take great joy in being with their leonine mates. The common thread that seemed to unite them all was the way each couple was very much in love and the way they were extremely proud of their family.

Alexandra spent a magical evening with Alexander's family, getting to know them, learning about their lives. She also shared the stories once told by her grandmother and learned the true backgrounds behind them. By the end of the evening she was an accepted part of the family. She went home that night almost in a daze.

~ x x x x x ~

Alexander sat at his old desk staring down at the small object in his hand. He had been working on it for over three months. The rose colored quartz had come from the crystal cavern and a helper, who was as a jeweler, had shown him how to cut and shape the delicate quartz crystal. It had taken a lot of disastrous failures on three shattered crystals before he got it right. Now he stared at the perfectly formed rose shape in the palm of his hand. It was ready just in time for Alexandra's eighteenth birthday. The three quarter inch rose was mounted on a silver chain. He closed his fist and looked up as he sensed Alexandra's approach. It had been a little over a month since he had first brought her down to meet his family and already she was just as at home in the community's home tunnels as him.

He hastily wrapped the necklace and shoved the package into his pocket. Alexandra pranced into his chamber and into his arms. After a couple of minutes they separated.

"Well I'm here." She smiled, "What's the big surprise?" In her hand was the note he had sent her telling her that he had a special surprise for her if she got there before lunch.

He reached down and scooped up a picnic basket that lay on the floor by the doorway. "Lunch." He replied as he took her hand. "Come on, there's a special place I want to show you." He added as he led her out of his chamber.

Alexandra was filled with curiosity as he led her down below the areas she had become familiar with but he refused to tell her where they were going. All she knew was that he was very _happy_ and very _pleased_ with himself.

Finally after about an hour they entered the most beautiful cavern she had ever seen. The roof appeared to glow with every color of the rainbow. Before her was a wide sandy beach that bordered a lake that appeared to be about a half a mile across. Far to the right was a thirty foot high waterfall. To the immediate left the beach extended in a narrow sandbar halfway into the lake. To the far left the lake appeared to narrow into a stream that flowed into a dark tunnel. All about were great stalactites and stalagmites that in many cases met to form great columns. Everywhere she saw the sparkle of the reflecting minerals embedded in the rock. The whole panorama was slightly softened by a very faint mist that came from that beautiful waterfall. If ever there was a fairie land, this would have to be its heart.

As she gazed around in wide eyed wonder, Alexander quickly spread a large quilt on the sandy ground by the water and began setting out the food he had brought. Then he took her hand and guided her to the quilt. For drinks he simply waded a few feet into the water and filled two glasses.

~ o ~

Their lunch was over and the remains packed up. For the life of her Alexandra couldn't even remember what they had eaten as she lay on her back gazing up at that spectacular cavern roof, drinking in the wonder of this incredible place. Alexander lay on his side next to her, his head propped up on his fist gazing down into her wonder filled eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small package that had been waiting there.

"Happy birthday Alexandra." He said softly as he handed it to her.

Alexandra sat up and opened the small package, her excitement growing. She breathed a small sigh of wonder as she saw the beautifully delicate crystal rose that lay there in the opened package. Alexander took the necklace from the wrappings and placed it around her neck as he whispered softly, "I love you Alex."

She looked into his eyes. "Oh, Alex, it's beautiful." She put her arms around him. "I love you too." Then they were kissing.

Very soon their passion had carried them far beyond simple kissing and Alexandra finally found out what it meant to make love with someone who could instantly sense and react to her every emotion. As they moved together joining body and soul they began to merge until every emotion and sensation was endlessly echoed back and forth between them. At one point she became aware that even their hearts had begun to beat in unison. Finally after an eternity of ecstasy, that was over too soon, they lay exhausted in each other's embrace. For both of them this had been their first time and the intensity of what they had just experienced left them both stunned.

After a while they went into the water and were soon laughing and splashing like children as they continued to explore each other's body. Before long they were again on the quilt making love.

Alexander was laying on his back, Alexandra lay beside him her head on his chest, his hand combing through her hair as her hand wandered through the thick fur on his torso. Alexander took a deep breath then spoke. "Alexandra, I know we're still pretty young and you have several years of college ahead of you." He paused as she raised her head to look into his eyes. "Alexandra, will you marry me?"

Alexandra felt a deep warmth spread through her as she gazed back into his eyes. "Yes." She breathed softly. She lay her head on his chest and squeezed him tightly. "Of course I will."

She began kissing his chest and soon they were again making love. Hours later they finally dressed and headed back towards the home tunnels. Both of them sporting happy self satisfied grins and giggling at the slightest provocation.

_**Continued in Part 8**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	8. Reactions

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 : Reactions** **  
**

Late in the evening William came across his son sitting in the library and gazing off into space, apparently lost in a kind of happy fog. He knew all about the crystal rose his son had made for Alexandra and he knew that he planned to give it to her during their picnic at the waterfall lake. He had seen the finished pendant and was actually quite proud of his son's artistic talent.

"How did your picnic go?" William asked innocently. His eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline as Alexander's immediate reaction, both physical and emotional, instantly alerted him to the type of encounter it must have been. He hastily cleared his throat. "I see." He remarked, his attention now fully centered on his son. He didn't need to be told that they were now lover's. The evidence was in his son's face and emotions. He also knew that this was his son's first time and he knew what a powerful experience it was for an empath in love.

"I . . . ah . . . I asked her to marry me." Alexander stammered out as he looked up at his father, his eyes glistening with emotion at the still fresh memory of that overwhelming experience. "I could feel her answer as soon as I asked. She was so happy, it felt like a tidal wave."

William nodded. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Then he asked the question that seemed most pertinent knowing his son. "Did you take precautions?"

Alexander looked up at him startled. "I, ah . . ." He looked down at the floor then up at his father. "It never came up." He paused. "It all just kind of . . . happened." He shrugged helplessly.

William nodded knowingly as he asked the next obvious question. "Have you set a date yet?"

"We haven't really decided that yet. She has her college to finish. I think we may wait until she graduates." He looked down at the book he had been holding then back up. "It all happened so fast."

"Everything between you two seems to happen fast. And to tell the truth this development isn't exactly unexpected." William chuckled. "No second thoughts?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, it's what we both want." Alexander smiled. "I just hope we aren't rushing it."

William smiled back at his son. "You are, **both,** good stable, intelligent people. Next time you see her it would be wise though to talk about precautions. Then when the heat of passion takes over, that particular consideration will have already been dealt with." He gave his son's shoulder a squeeze. "I think you two will do well together."

~ x x x x x ~

As William prepared for bed Patricia asked. "What has you so distracted? Alexander up to something new?"

He chuckled. "You know me too well, wife." He sat down on the bed next to his beloved Patricia. "Alexander and Alexandra are engaged."

"That was inevitable." She laughed. "Is that all?" She took in his expression as well as the emotions she could sense from him and her eyes grew wide. "They're lovers?" He didn't have to answer, she felt it. "Were they careful?" She asked next, half afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Alexander?" He responded.

"Oh my." She shook her head. "I hope she was more responsible or they will soon have some fast explaining to do to her parents." She shook her head. "I assume her parents still don't know about Alexander, yet."

"I don't think so." He replied.

"That's our boy all over." She shook her head. "He always has been the type to act, then worry about the consequences later." She sighed. "But somehow, in spite of himself, he always lands on his feet." She chuckled. "It must be the cat in him." She remarked as she ruffled the fur on her husband's chest.

~ x x x x x ~

Alexandra was in the shower and Kate could hear her singing an upbeat bouncy love song that was currently popular. She stopped to listen for a few moments. Alexa sounded so happy. As a matter of fact, she had been extremely happy lately. Kate had begun to suspect that a new boyfriend had entered Alexa's world over the summer. Alexa was certainly exhibiting all the signs. She smiled remembering the giddiness that had filled her life when she and Robert had been falling in love. She wondered how serious it was with Alexa and when she would bring this new boy home.

Kate continued into Alexandra's room and began collecting her daughter's discarded clothes from the floor while thinking about tomorrow's birthday party. Tomorrow Alexa would turn eighteen, a very important event for a teenager, and she still left her dirty clothes scattered on the floor. "What is it with teenagers?" She remarked to herself. They never seemed to be able to pick-up after themselves. "You'd think by the time they started college they would have gotten past that point." She grumbled, fishing a pair of sandy pants from under the bed. Now where in the world had she been to get sand in her clothes? She shook her head and chuckled to herself as she grabbed the sweater thrown across the desk. This caused a book under the sweater to fall to the floor. It was Alexandra's diary.

Kate sighed, shook her head and dropped the load of clothes on the bed. She then reached down to pick the open diary up and froze when what she was seeing written on the page registered. Written in large bold, impossible to miss, letters across the otherwise empty page were the words, "**_Today we Made LOVE ! _**" She picked up the diary and noticed that the date was a week ago. Feeling just slightly guilty, she flipped to the next page. On this page in equally large letters was written, "**_And he asked me to Marry Him ! _**" and at the bottom of the page, "_** Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! **_"

With great difficulty, Kate summoned up all of her self-control, closed the diary and placed it back on the desk. Then her attention was drawn to the sparkle from the crystal rose pendant lying on the desk. She had never seen it before and she picked it up for a closer look. She thought that she had never seen anything so beautiful. It was so exquisitely detailed, she thought, that it had to have cost a small fortune. Whoever gave it to her must be very well off. She gently set the pendant back on the desk next to the diary. In a mental fog, she retrieved the armload of laundry and left Alexandra's room.

Walking in a distracted daze, Kate seemed to be running on automatic as she carried the armload of clothes down to the laundry room. Though she had suspected that Alexa had met someone new, there had been no suspicion that the relationship had become so serious, so quickly. She didn't even know the young man's name. She was in such a distracted daze that she didn't even realize that she had started the washing machine without putting any soap or clothes in it.

Kate wandered distractedly into the kitchen, her mind a jumble of conflicting emotions. She collided with Alexandra who, dressed in her bathrobe, was grabbing a snack from the refrigerator. The first thing Kate noticed was that Alexandra was now wearing that rose pendant. She gazed, stunned, at her daughter as though seeing her for the first time. When had she grown up into such a beautiful young woman?

"Oh, sorry mom, I . . ." Alexandra's voice trailed off as she noticed the stunned look on her mother's face. "Mom . . . Are you OK?" Her mother gazed back at her with the strangest look on her face. "Mom?"

Kate shook herself, pulling herself out of the mental fog she was in, and focused on her daughter. "Ah . . . Alexa, I . . . ah . . . " She paused to collect her thoughts. "I accidentally knocked your diary off your desk." At her daughter's stunned look she rushed ahead. "I couldn't help noticing what you wrote across that page." She paused again. "I didn't even know you were that serious about anyone."

Alexandra felt herself getting very warm as a deep blush spread across her face. What had her mom read? How much did she know? How could she explain?

Kate noticed her daughter's reaction as she continued. "I . . . ah . . . The hardest thing I ever did in my whole life was closing that diary without reading more." She paused again. "Is there . . . _anything_ you want to tell me? Can you at least tell me his name?"

Finally Alexandra got her own unruly emotions under control then she took her mother's hand and drew her over to the kitchen table where they sat down. She thought for a while about what to say to her mother. Then she took a deep breath and plunged in. "His name is Alexander." She shrugged at her mother's surprised expression. "Interesting coincidence huh." She glanced down and shrugged again then looked up. "I met him in the park last spring when I was looking for Grandfather's creature. Mother, it was so sudden and we both fell so hard." She took her mother's hand and looked her in the eye, her own glistening with remembered joy. "I know that you claim that love at first sight is a myth, but that's exactly what happened to us. I've never felt **anything** like it. We've only known each other for six months but there is no doubt how we feel. We are planning to get married but I think we are going to wait until after I, at least, get my two year degree."

As Kate looked into her daughters eyes she saw a glow there that was impossible to deny. The strength of it was blinding. Her little girl had grown up and was hopelessly, head over heels, in love with this Alexander. It was obvious that nothing was going to deter her from this course that she had set for herself. Kate realized that there was also a lot that Alexa was not saying about Alexander, like who he was or where he came from. "Am I going to meet this boy anytime soon?" Kate asked almost plaintively.

"I hope so. I really want you to meet him." Alexandra paused again trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say. "Alexander is . . . different . . . His appearance is . . . a bit unusual . . . and he is a bit shy about meeting new people." She could see the skepticism on her mother's face. "I know how young I am, mother, but, please believe me, I do know what I'm doing. Alex and I are so right together." Again that blinding glow of love filled her face as she gently touched the rose pendent that hung down to just above her heart.

Kate looked at her for a moment. "Did he give you that pendant?"

Alexandra lifted the pendent and looked down at it, a soft smile spreading across her face and her whole face seemed to glow. "He made it for me. He carved the rose out with his own hands." The love in her daughters face was so intense it was hard to look at. "He gave it to me the day he asked me to marry him." She looked into her mother's eyes. "We've known for months that we were going to marry but last week he gave me this and formally asked me to be his wife." Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Mother, it was the most wonderful, most beautiful, day of my life."

They continued to talk for a while. Alexandra's feelings for Alexander were plain to see but Kate could get no further personal details about him from her. Though she was a more than a little unsettled about all that was left unsaid, Kate decided that the wisest course, for the present, was to bide her time and see what she could learn about this Alexander before forming a judgment. The one thing she couldn't deny was the joy she saw in her daughter's eyes at the mere mention of his name.

At least she was glad that she and her daughter had already dealt with birth control last year, eliminating that as a potential problem. Robert had thought she was jumping the gun but now she was glad they hadn't waited.

Alexandra also admitted that she was unsure exactly how to break the news to Dad. She had been hoping to have them both meet Alexander and get to know him before she broke the news of their engagement. She just needed time to arrange for Dad to meet Alexander and get to know him.

~ o ~

That evening when he came home Robert noticed Kate's distracted state and asked her what was going on.

Kate thought a moment wondering how much she should tell him without breaking Alexa's confidence. "Just thinking about Alexa and how quickly she is growing up. I think she has found a new boyfriend over the summer." She sighed. "I was looking at her today and I realized that she is not our little girl anymore. She is a grown woman now. She is in college and who knows how long it will be before she will be off on her own with her own family."

Robert took her in his arms and smiled. "I know dear. Just yesterday I noticed a new rose necklace she was wearing and was thinking the very same thing. You don't know how hard it was for me not to immediately start grilling her about whoever it was that gave it to her." He gave her a hug and kissed her. "It's especially hard for a father to realize that his little girl is not his little girl anymore."

That night as she lay awake in bed Kate thought irreverently, '_How would they word the wedding invitations?_' '_Alexander and Alexandra_', '_Alex & Alexa_', '_Alex & Alex_'? This was so weird. She didn't even know the boy's last name.

~ x x x x x ~

Alexandra was sitting with her grandfather watching the news about the latest major terrorist attack. Dozens of off shore drill rigs and several oil tankers all over the world had been hit almost simultaneously by explosive packed speed boats. For the second time in one year they had succeeded in pulling off a major worldwide attack. The world was up in arms and demanding action.

"Why do they do it, Grandfather? It makes no sense." She shook her head.

"It never has, Alexa, it never has." He turned off the video. "How are things going with you and Alexander?"

She immediately brightened. "We're engaged, Grandfather." She held up the crystal rose to show him. "Alex made this for my birthday."

As he looked at it he continued. "Any other developments?" The blush that quickly arose in her face answered his question far more effectively than any words. "I see." His eyebrows rode up his forehead. "And what do your parent's think of all this?" His eyebrows moved up and down in a knowing manor.

She looked down. "Mother knows about our relationship but she doesn't know about Alexander." She looked back up. "I have no idea how to tell father about this. I guess I'm just a little afraid."

He gave a snort. "It must have been a strain for Kate to hold her tongue and not grill you mercilessly about him." He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out." A glint of mischief flashed in his eyes. "Let's see . . . Son, you know that creature that you swear is a figment of my imagination? Well brace yourself cause he's about to marry your daughter . . . Yep, that ought to just about do it."

They both cracked up over the idea of saying that to her father and seeing his reaction to that pronouncement.

_**Continued in Part 9**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	9. Old Connections Renewed

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : Old Connections Renewed** **  
**

Because of the mid-December snowstorm Clarissa had used the tunnels to avoid the heavy traffic that it had brought about. The radio had reported that all of the major roadways were hopelessly snarled and the auto-trak system had broken down leaving a lot of people suddenly on manual control. She had still ended up getting into the office nearly an hour late. As she rode up the elevator her mind was mostly on next week's Winterfest. She was really looking forward to it this year.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out into the New York District Attorney's main office. Looking around at the nearly deserted look of the bullpen she was amused that she had still beat most of the others in this morning. Judging by the severity of the storm, she suspected that there would be a lot of absences today. Then she glanced over at her office noticing that the door was open and a fairly handsome young man was standing by her desk.

As soon as she entered her private office, the young man addressed her. "Clarissa Winston?" He inquired.

Shaking off the light dusting of snow her coat had accumulated while crossing the street in front of this building, she replied to him as she hung it on the coat rack. "Yes, that's me." There was something very self-possessed in his demeanor that immediately got her attention yet at the same time she saw a hint of uncertainty lurking in his eyes.

"My name is Alan Stetson. I work with a company called International Federated Films. My father, John Stetson, knew your mother." He handed her a business card that identified him as being head of Q branch productions.

Clarissa recognized the unique qualities that identified the business card as genuine and was immediately alert as she sat down. Her mother had told her all about the informal relationship between her and Q branch of I.F.F. going all the way back to 1990 when Catherine Chandler and Lee Stetson had worked together on a massive spy case. "What can I do for you Mr. Stetson?" She asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not really sure." That look of uncertainty was more prominent now. "I recently took over for my father and he told me that if I ever needed help in New York that I should contact your mother. Since she is gone, I came to you." He now looked at her half hopeful, half doubtful.

Clarissa thought for a second then responded. "My mother did tell me about her connection to your father, so I guess that leaves me as your contact now. If you tell me what you need, I'll see what I can do for you."

Alan considered her words then decided to forge ahead. "First off, what do you know about I.F.F. and the relationship we had with your mother?"

Clarissa detected a hint of urgency as well as caution in his voice and figured it would be best to be up front with him. She got up, went over and closed her office door then sat back down. "I know that I.F.F. is actually a front for a secret government organization. Q branch was originally the investigative arm of I.F.F. In 2001 it switched functional focus to become the anti-terrorism operations department. Lee Stetson took over when Billy Melrose retired in 2005. Your father took over when Lee retired in 2026. My family and our contacts have helped your people on several occasions." She thought for a second. "I think the last major involvement was back in '44 with those truck bombs." She gazed at him. "I take it you have need of our help again." She smiled.

Alan was quite surprised and just a touch annoyed at how much she did know. He was also relieved that the network his father had told him about might still exist. "You know about the International Conference that the President has called for at the United Nations next month." He paused as she nodded affirmation. "There has been a lot of chatter in the last week that suggests a major attempt will be made on New York during that conference." He seemed to be considering what to say next. "My understanding is that you have access to a rather extensive network of contacts that can find out if something unusual is happening in the city."

She thought about it then answered. "I do have a lot of unique contacts that might be able to help. Can you give me any more to go on?"

He frowned as he considered how much he should tell her. "Some of our analysts think they may be planning something like that failed dirty bomb attempt back in 2024. That is only a guess though. It's based on other less than reliable intelligence that we have received in the last two days and at present it's unverified."

Clarissa's brow furrowed as considered all of her possible connections for a moment then responded. "I'll get the word out. If anything interesting or unusual turns up I'll let you know." She stood up and extended her hand.

Alan shook her hand. "I appreciate that. I will be staying in town until after the conference. My hotel and room number are on the back of that card." He indicated the card he had handed her earlier.

As he left her office she stared at the card. She decided to go below at lunch and talk to William about it. Maybe he would have some suggestions on how to handle this problem. There certainly was precious little to go on.

~ x x x x x ~

Because of yesterdays snowstorm, school was closed. Alexandra and her grandfather were both walking near the band shell in the park and gazing at the Winter Wonderland that surrounded them. They had walked from his place on a specific mission. Alexander, his hood up to conceal his appearance in the early afternoon sun, was there waiting for them when they reached the band shell. He fell in step with them as they continued toward the drainage culvert.

"Good evening youngster. I understand that congratulations are in order." Norman grinned. "Along with the obligatory threat that 'you'd better do right by my granddaughter or else'." He chuckled. "I just couldn't resist throwing that in."

Alexandra smiled. "Grandfather knows everything. He thought it might be a good idea to meet with your parents and get to know them better. Would it be alright if he came below?"

Alexander didn't hesitate. "Sure, that would be fine. It's a bit cold to be above anyway." He was actually looking forward to showing his world to her grandfather and several from Below had expressed an interest in meeting Norman.

Once they arrived at the home tunnels Norman was introduced to those that had known Beverly. For Norman it was a unique treat to talk to people that had known his wife before he had met her. He also found the tunnels themselves to be fascinating.

About an hour later they were sitting in his parent's chamber. Norman dragged his attention away from his fascinating surroundings with difficulty. ". . . the biggest problem we face is how to go about telling her parents." He thought for a second. "The first step I suppose is introducing her father to your family. Then, once he has gotten to know you, I guess we try to gently introduce the kids relationship angle."

"That makes sense. In most cases the family was already well acquainted with us before romance entered the picture. In my case Patricia had no living family except her niece when we were married." He glanced over at the two in question. "I noticed that you didn't mention Alexandra's mother."

"That may be a little more difficult to handle. She is already aware of the extent of the relationship but she doesn't know anything about Alexander . . . except his name." Norman explained.

"That may take a little finagling." Patricia responded. "We have time. We'll work it out." She smiled at William as he handed her two candles. "As long as we have you here I wanted to invite you both to Winterfest the week after next on the twenty-first."

~ x x x x x ~

Alexandra and her grandfather both looked around the Great Hall in amazement. They were still digesting the effects that the opening ceremony had on them. The meal had been particularly good, even by Alexandra's standards, which were influenced by her own father's cooking ability.

Her parents thought that she was on a holiday trip with some of her college friends to celebrate the successful end of the semester. She was pretty sure that her mother suspected that she was with her fiancé, which was to some extent true. Her mother was giving her space to do things in her own way but she had been dropping plenty of hints about wanting to meet him.

William came up and challenged Norman to a game of chess and Alexander invited Alexandra onto the dance floor.

Clarissa was just a little bit distracted, thinking about the latest developments in the search for anything on the terrorist threat Alan was trying to track down. Every lead was dutifully passed on to Alan and she helped him to investigate the more credible leads. So far there was a lot of rumor and curious occurrences but nothing concrete. There had been that report of a large suspicious crate that had come into the East River Docks but it had vanished before it could be checked out. Her husband interrupted her thoughts when he came over and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

Norman was pretty tired and spent the night below in one of the guest chambers. Alexandra spent the night with Alexander in a special chamber that was slightly apart from the others and reminded her a little bit of a magical resort with its private natural hot tub and the rock walls that sparkled in the dancing candle light. That night was the first time they had spent the entire night together and it turned out to be even more magical than the day they had become engaged.

~ x x x x x ~

It had been three weeks since Alan had showed up in her office when Clarissa found herself knocking on his hotel room door. She was feeling a little bit foolish but considering the seriousness of the possible situation, and the fact that the conference was only one week away, she couldn't afford to ignore anything, no matter how vague. She had read about the 2024 incident. The city had come uncomfortably close to a disaster that could possibly have been even worse than 9-11. This piece of information was not from the most reliable source and the pieces of paper in her hand were just so much gibberish to her but it was the most concrete lead she had come across since the crate and it might be important. The half of a radiation symbol at one torn corner was enough reason alone to come straight here to bring it personally to Alan's attention.

The door was answered by a very large and very severe looking individual. "Yes may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Alan Stetson. My name is Clarissa Winston." She replied.

Alan's voice came from inside the room. "Let her in Connor."

She entered the room under the watchful eye of the man Alan had called Connor. A very harried looking Alan was straightening his tie and the bed was covered with file folders and papers. There were circles under his eyes and a look about him that said he was worried and frustrated. "Yes, Ms Winston?" He inquired as he hurriedly put his jacket on.

"I, ah, I don't know how reliable this is but . . . A street person overheard two middle eastern men speaking in a language that he happened to be familiar with. They talked about a bomb and the trigger being in place now and ready to blow. Just before stepping onto the subway he thought he saw them throw something away. He found these in the trash bin where they had been standing." She held out a couple of torn pieces of paper. "I know how tenuous this is but I thought that it should be brought to you." She glanced at the cluttered bed. "And I didn't feel like I could ignore any potential possibilities."

Alan stared at the two pieces with a puzzled frown. He started to toss them onto the bed with the rest of the un-verifiable leads then stopped and looked at them again. His eyes got so wide that she thought they might pop out. He whipped out his phone and hit a speed dial number as he stepped over to a FAX machine beside the bed.

"JJ, I need an immediate analysis of the two pages I'm faxing over. This is maximum priority. I want it two hours ago." He fed the two torn pages into the machine. There was a pause. "Yes, that's it. Call back the instant you have the info." He hung up and started pacing. All the while he continued grumbling unintelligibly under his breath. He did not look happy.

Clarissa just stood there uncertain whether she should stay or go. Then Alan's phone signaled and he answered.

"What? . . . Are you sure?" He was getting even more agitated as he listened.

Finally he cut loose with a rather impressive string of curses as he broke the connection and dialed a second number.

"Sir. Alan Stetson." . . .

"We have evidence that there may be a Chinese made ADT-2845 nuclear device somewhere in the city." . . .

"No sir, the evidence we have indicates that it may be set to be triggered by a dead man switch transmitter." . . .

"No sir. Once armed, a loss of signal or moving the device itself will set it off." . . .

"Diagrams for both the device and the radio trigger were discovered." . . .

"Sir, I think we should cancel the conference immediately." . . .

"But." . . .

"Yes Sir." . . .

"I understand, Sir."

He snapped the phone shut with a string of very colorful words that ended with the only printable word in the whole string, "Bureaucrats!" He looked over at Clarissa, who by now was getting nervous. "Damn idiot's. They won't cancel . . . It's all beginning to make sense, unfortunately." He plopped down on the small sofa looking much older and grayer. "We need to find that bomb." He finally looked up at a very alarmed Clarissa. "I really need your help."

"I'll do whatever I can." She replied.

He thought for several seconds trying to decide how much to tell her. "What I now suspect is that the terrorists have managed to place a nuclear device somewhere in the city in the last month, probably shortly after the President announced the big UN conference." He paused a moment then looked at her, the strain very evident in his face. "This is not just a stripped down dirty bomb like back in 2024. This is a fully functional twenty megaton nuclear bomb designed to be secretly slipped into an enemy city. They were made by the Chinese back in 2012. We thought they had all been destroyed but it looks like at least one may have slipped through." He was pacing now. "The device is shaped like an old lift top food freezer."

He flipped open his phone. "JJ, Alan again. FAX me everything we have on the ADT-2845 immediately." He snapped the phone shut and turned his attention back to Clarissa. "I have no idea where you should begin looking for this thing. If they want to achieve maximum effect they would put it up high like the top of a building. If they want to hide it they would probably put it in a basement." He was shaking his head trying to deny the dire situation he was facing. The FAX machine began spitting out dozens of sheets of paper. He stared at Clarissa, his expression dead serious. "We can't let word of this get out. The panic would be almost as bad as the bomb itself. You understand that don't you?" He was begging her for her understanding.

His phone signaled again and he answered it with an exasperated sigh.

"Alan Stetson." . . .

"No." . . .

"**What !**" . . .

"Damn. Damn. Damn." . . .

He snapped the phone shut as he turned on the video. The President was announcing that despite recent threats by the terrorist monsters that currently threatened the world's security, the United Nations Conference on World Terrorism would take place next week as scheduled. He announced that the people of this world have had enough and together they were going to stamp the plague of terrorism out once and for all.

Alan shook his head. "That's all we need. He's daring them to do something." He looked up at her. "We don't have much time and almost nothing to go on." He grabbed the pages from the FAX, sifted through them and handed three of them to Clarissa. "That is what we are looking for. If your connections can locate it, the whole world will be indebted to you. You have my number and if I hear anything useful I'll let you know. Just, please, be discrete."

Clarissa left Alan's room in a daze. This was so much more serious and scary than anything she had ever experienced. She stopped and leaned against the wall as her shaky legs threatened to give way under her. Slowly she slid down the wall and ended up sitting there on the hallway floor shaking for several minutes. Finally she pulled herself together and managed to stand up. Squaring her shoulders she made it into the hotel elevator before again succumbing to a bad case of the shakes.

She was never quite sure how she had made it back to her office. Once there she made several copies of the pictures of the device, then she headed down into the tunnels. The whole time her mind seemed to be wrapped in a numbing fog refusing to touch on the horrifying situation she had suddenly found herself dealing with.

_**Continued in Part 10**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	10. Attacked

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 : Attacked** **  
**

For a mid-January day it was unseasonably pleasant. Alexandra and her mother decided to take advantage of the good weather and had gone into Manhattan on a mother daughter shopping trip. All during the shopping expedition Alexandra seemed to be searching for something specific but she couldn't seem to explain just what it was she was looking for. She didn't seem to know herself. As they walked around in the big department store they were talking about Alexandra's college plans. She was still set on getting her anthropology degree but she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do after she got it. As they passed the video department on the way out they noticed the video displays had all been set to the news channels. The big UN conference was the main topic and as they watched they saw the President's announcement about not letting the terrorists interfere and eliminating terrorism once and for all. As they exited the store they ended up discussing the President's comments. Kate thought it was a bit reckless of the President to dare the terrorists like that. Alexandra thought it was about time the world finally stood up to them and did something.

Alexandra glanced into the window of a small shop they were passing and immediately dragged her mother in. She was very excited. The shop was full of an eclectic array of unique and unusual items and they each wandered in separate directions examining the things that interested them. When they reunited near the entrance, Alexandra had a happy gleam in her eyes and was carrying a small package like it was a personal treasure. She said it was a gift for Alexander. Kate was also carrying something she had found that she absolutely had to get for Robert. They were both in good spirits as they left the store. It was getting late and they had decided they had time to hit one or two more stores before heading home.

A slightly disheveled young man approached them trying to press some type of religious flyer on them as they continued to walk along trying to ignore him. Then a second slightly older young man approached, also carrying a stack of flyers, exhorting them to ignore that devil's tract and urging them to follow the way of the true prophet.

Alexandra and Kate were both getting a bit uncomfortable over this. Alexandra was even a little frightened by the more intense second man. When they came abreast of a narrow alleyway, a third man appeared and they were both roughly grabbed and shoved into the shadowy alleyway. Kate screamed as they were being dragged deeper into the alley. The youngest man pulled out a knife. "One more sound and you're dead." He growled out. They stopped deep in the alley where a fourth heavily bearded man joined them. One of the young men held Alexandra while the knife wielding man and the bearded man backed Kate up against the side of the building. The oldest man relieved them of their bags and purses.

Kate saw the oldest man grab Alexandra's rose pendant and yank it free causing her daughter to yelp in pain when the chain tore the skin on the back of her neck. She felt the knife wielding man trying to pull off her wedding ring. It wouldn't come and in a fit of anger he reacted by stabbing her. Alexandra screamed and the knife wielding man turned on her, raising the knife to stab her. Kate felt her own legs collapse beneath her as she cried out, "**No**" as Alexandra screamed again.

A roar of primal rage echoed throughout the alley causing everyone to stop and glance nervously down the darkened alleyway. For a moment everyone stood frozen in place, uncertainty permeating the air. Alexandra became aware of Alexander's presence at the far end of the alley and the fear was replaced by determination.

Kate's heart was pounding in terror as she watched a horrifying apparition, its eyes alight with the green fire of rage, come charging out of the shadows emitting another blood curdling roar and moving incredibly fast. In an instant the monster was on the knife wielding man and with a vicious swipe of its claws, sent him flying against the side of the building ten feet from her with a sickening thud. She clearly saw the four bloody rips across the front of his shirt before he collapsed in a heap against the wall. The knife slid across the ground and ended up under the dumpster. The bearded man tried to run, tripped over Kate, smacked head first into the same dumpster and landed unconscious next to his bloody companion. The monster turned on the older man as he pulled a gun from under his jacket. It raised its wicked looking claws and roaring, lunged forward almost too fast to follow. The thug screamed as the creature's claws dug into his gun arm, yanking it back with an audible crack and sending the gun flying into the same dumpster. Alexandra stamped down hard on the instep of the remaining attacker that was still holding her then pulled away from his grip, ripping her top. The monster hooked its claws through that man's belt ripping his pants and threw him, screaming in terror, against the same wall as the first assailant. The older man that had pulled the gun, his arm now hanging bloody and useless to his side, turned to run but the monster grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him against the same wall where he landed on top of the other three men.

The monster glanced down then scooped up the rose pendant that had fallen to the ground.

Kate tried to call out but her voice was frozen in terror as the monster turned towards her daughter It's claws were red with blood, and it's frighteningly sharp fangs clearly displayed, as it growled. She was barely able to squeak out the word "No" through a throat constricted in fear and dread.

Suddenly her daughter launched herself at the creature. When they collided, knocking the creature backwards almost six inches, she wrapped her arms tightly around it. For a moment Kate thought her daughter was actually attacking the monster. Then after a second's delay the fire died in the creature's eyes as it visibly relaxed then, looking down, it gently wrapped its arms around her daughter. At a little over six feet the monster towered over her daughter. The creature then turned its head and looked over at the pile of thugs. It seemed almost dazed and there was pain in its terrifying face. Then her daughter reached up, placing her hands on its cheeks, and forced it to look at her. "It's OK Alex, you only did what you had to do. They were the ones responsible for this, not you." Then she pulled its head down and . . . _Kissed !_ . . . the creature.

They broke from the kiss and the creature placed the pendant in Alexa's hand as the most incredible voice of silk over gravel came from it that seemed to touch something deep inside her. "Alexandra, I was so afraid for you. If I had lost you . . ." He took hold of her arms and held her away looking her over. "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm OK, but mother's been stabbed." They both looked over at Kate.

As they approached Kate, she couldn't help staring at that face with its bright green eyes and frightening leonine features. The creature knelt down before her and cautiously reached towards her as though afraid to frighten her. With a feather light touch it examined the knife wound. Kate was experiencing everything but she seemed to be frozen, incapable of acting. The creature relaxed slightly. "It doesn't look too deep but she's lost a fair amount of blood. She needs to get to the hospital now."

Alexandra pulled out her phone. "I'll call 911."

"That will take too long and she's still bleeding more than she should." The creature responded. "We're only a mile from St. Vincent Hospital. I can get her there in two and a half, maybe three, minutes." He reached out and picked Kate up so quickly she had no time to react even if she could have. "Call your father and tell him where I've taken your mother. Have him meet you there. You should be able to walk there in about fifteen minutes. Ask for Doctor Harold Peterson."

"What about them?" Alexandra nodded towards the four men piled against the wall and groaning.

The creature glanced over at them and Kate saw a momentary return of the pain and sadness flash across its face. Then its eyes hardened. "They'll live, but it will be a long time before they are able to attack anyone again." It gave a quick shake of its head. "Ignore them." The creature turned and sprinted back up the alley, the way he had come, carrying a dazed Kate as though she weighed nothing. They were quickly engulfed in the deep shadows at the far end of the alley.

Alexandra called her father and left a hurried message on his voice mail. She glanced over at the pile of groaning men then hurriedly gathered up the huge load of purses and packages. Lugging her oversized load, she headed toward the hospital.

The creature ran down a flight of stairs at the end of the alley and through a door into the apparent basement of the building. He raced across the darkened basement into a tunnel that had several sizes and types of pipes along both walls. Kate kept gazing up into the face of the creature, too stunned to do anything else, her mind racing almost as fast as the creature was running. All those times her husband had argued about the reality of the Central Park Creature and here she was being carried by it. And Alexa had known it! . . . Kissed it / him! And that incredible voice that made her want to melt.

The creature had told Alexa that he was taking her to the hospital. In his eyes was a look of extreme concentration as he scanned the dimly lit corridor ahead. He held her in his arms that felt hard as iron, yet his grip was loose enough that it felt more like an embrace as he continued moving at an incredible pace that left her breathless. He looked so terribly frightening yet there was true gentleness in the way he was carrying her. He had torn through those thugs like they were dolls and obviously could have ripped them to shreds yet the kiss she had seen between him and Alexa had been so tender. She could swear she had seen regret in his eyes afterwards when he had glanced at the thugs to observed his handiwork.

Then, with an almost physical shock, she remembered. Alexa had called him Alex. "Alexander?" Startled, she asked herself under her breath.

"Yes?" She was surprised when the creature responded to the name she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud.

"You're . . . Alexander?" She asked incredulous. The emotional paralysis of earlier was beginning to wear off now.

The creature nodded. "That is my name." He was continually glancing ahead as he answered. Then he took a sudden sharp turn to the left and, a moment later, another one to the right.

"You're the Alexander that Alexa's been seeing?" She was having difficulty processing the impossible conclusions that were now popping up in her mind. "That gave her that pendant?"

A soft smile spread across his face, bringing the tips of his fangs back into view, as he responded. "Yea, I guess so." Suddenly she was overcome with a wave of wooziness as the world around her seemed to lose all color for a moment and he looked down at her, concern clearly showing in his very human eyes. "Hang on Ms Holt. We're almost there."

He turned a corner and started up some stairs. At the top, they went through a door into a small room that contained two gurneys and a wall full of medical supplies. Alexander, gently laid her on one of the gurneys then pressed a yellow button mounted on the wall next to a light switch. About a half minute later two men in hospital scrubs burst into the room.

"Stab wound, upper chest, significant blood loss. Name's Kate Holt. Family should arrive very soon." Alexander told the two men who, to Kate's surprise, exhibited no reaction to his appearance. She was beginning to wonder if it was all a dream.

"OK, Alexander, we'll take it from here." One of them replied as they rolled her into the hallway.

They even knew his name? Kate's distracted attention was drawn back to the man that was asking for her blood type.

~ o ~

Robert burst through the hospital emergency room entrance. The message on his phone had been a bit garbled . . . something about a mugging and they were at St Vincent Hospital. Alexandra was standing among a pile of packages near the entrance waiting for him. Her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and there was a white bandage around the back half of her neck and a rip in the neckline of her top. She looked so lost. He rushed up to her. "Alexa, what happened?"

"We were mugged, Daddy." There was a hint of tears in her eyes. "They would have killed us."

He reached out to her and took her into his arms. "There, there. You're safe now." He held her tight as he thanked god she was OK. "What about your mother?" He glanced around half hoping to see her.

"One of them stabbed her." There was a choked sob. "She's in surgery. She lost a lot of blood." She held on tight. "They wouldn't tell me how she's doing."

A doctor approached them. "Alexandra Holt?" He asked.

Robert faced the doctor. "My name is Robert Holt this is my daughter Alexandra. How is my wife doing?" He was holding tightly to Alexandra's hand.

The doctor looked at him for a second. "Kate Holt will be just fine. The wound was not as bad as it looked and she was brought to us so quickly that she was never in any serious danger. She's already out of surgery and should be awake in about an hour." He smiled warmly at them.

"Thank-you doctor . . . ah . . ." Robert's voice trailed off.

"Peterson. Doctor Harold Peterson." He shook Robert's hand. "Your wife is in room 318. If you need anything just ask for me. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go inform Alexander." He released Robert's hand.

"What?" Robert asked glancing down at his daughter confused.

"Oh . . . Ah . . . Why don't you go on up to mother's room, Daddy. I . . . uh, want to talk to the doctor a minute." She half pushed her father towards the elevators as she tried to distract him from the doctor.

Half dazed, Robert headed for the elevators as Alexandra led the doctor away. Now what more did that doctor want to inform Alexa of? There was something odd about that last exchange. The elevator doors opened and he stepped in. When he turned to push the third floor button, he saw his daughter and the doctor disappear through another doorway.

~ o ~

As soon as they passed through the door Harold stopped and addressed the young girl. "What was that all about? Why did you want to get me away from your father?"

Alexandra glanced down at the floor sheepishly. "Well . . . You see . . . Daddy doesn't know anything about Alexander or the tunnels." She shrugged.

"But I thought you were helpers." He cocked his head. "So what exactly is your relationship to the tunnels?"

"Alex and I are . . . involved." She could feel a blush beginning to rise in her.

He gazed at her for a second. "So . . . Does your mother know about it?" His curiosity was peaked.

Alexandra shrugged. "I guess she does now." She looked up at him. "Could you show me how to get back to Alex? I know he's near but I don't know my way around here."

After a second's pause he nodded. "This way." After several seconds he commented. "I need to visit Below a little more often. It seems I've missed out on some interesting recent developments." At the far end of the hallway he opened what looked like the door to a linen closet. Alexander was standing there waiting.

Immediately they were in each other's arms. Alexander looked at the doctor over her head. "So, her mother will be OK?"

"You already knew?" He asked curiously.

"I felt Alexandra's reaction to the news." Alexander replied.

"Ohhh . . . So that's how it is eh." He grinned. "I definitely need to get Below more often." He backed out. "I have patients to see." He closed the door behind him.

Alexandra looked up into his eyes. "My mother's seen you now. What do I tell her?" She asked uncertainly.

"Good question. She also knows who I am. She heard you call my name." He frowned. "And she saw what I did to those muggers back in that alley."

"I know. How did she react?" Her eyes were wide at the idea of what her mother must have thought.

He caressed her head. "She was half in shock from the attack. I don't think she has really had a chance to react. You will probably want to be there when she wakes up." He looked into her eyes frowning. "I've never attacked anyone like that before." His frown deepened and there was a hint of pain in his eyes. "I didn't like the way it felt and I could sense the fear your mother felt seeing it. Even you were afraid of me for a moment back there." He sighed. "Hardly the best first impression." Then he got a puzzled look on his face. "I have to go. Something is very wrong. I'm getting some very strange feelings from father. I'll come back by, later."

He gave her a quick warm kiss then with an exchange of "I love you Alex", he exited through the door on the other side of the small room and she headed back into the hospital.

_**Continued in Part 11**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	11. Introductions

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 : Introductions** **  
**

Robert looked up as Alexandra came into the hospital room. "Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Oh, ah, Yea. I just wanted to be sure everything was in order. How's mom?" She tried to deflect her father's curiosity.

"The nurse was just here and said she was doing great." The relief on his face was palpable.

For a while, father and daughter sat there in silence then Alexandra began telling him about their shopping trip. She told him a humorous story about a little child that loudly blurted out something that thoroughly embarrassed his mother in the middle of the crowded department store. This brought out a tale from her father about a time when she had done something similar to her mother. They had again become quiet when they heard Kate groan. They were instantly alert as they stood on either side of the bed looking down at her face.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at them both. "Robert, Alexa . . . Oooo." She grimaced as she shifted. "My chest hurts." She looked around taking in the hospital room and the torn neck of her daughter's shirt. She reached up and touched her cheek. "Alexa, are you alright?"

Robert took Kate's other hand in his as Alexandra replied. "I'm fine mom." Robert pulled her other hand up and kissed it as Alexandra continued. "The doctor said I just lost a couple of layers of skin off the back of my neck."

Robert spoke up. "I am so glad you're OK, Kate. I was frantic when I heard you had been stabbed." He kissed her hand again as he stroked her forehead with his other hand.

The room door opened and Doctor Peterson entered. "Ah, good, you're awake." He approached the bed and checked the screens on the wall above the bed. "Everything looks good Ms. Holt. Fortunately, the wound was not too deep and the damage was easily repaired. The knife was deflected by a rib and didn't even penetrate far enough to reach the lung. The blood loss was due to a nicked vein. We'll keep you here overnight just to make sure there are no complications." He touched her shoulder. "You can go home tomorrow morning. I'll stop by later to check in on you." He smiled at them and left.

Kate looked up at her daughter then frowned shaking her head. "I had the most bizarre dream. I must have . . ."

Alexandra opened her mouth to stop her mother from saying any more when she was interrupted by the signaling of Robert's phone. "Damn it!" He glanced at it. Good lord, what now." He demanded in exasperation. "Give me a moment." He snapped it open.

"Yea, what do you want?" . . .

"You must be joking. My wife and daughter were just mugged." . . .

"I don't have time for this; can't you handle it?" . . .

"Oh, Hell! Hold on." . . .

"There's some kind of stupid health department crisis at the restaurant. Alexa, Kate, will you both be OK if I leave for a couple of hours?" His face was turning red from agitation. "I'll stay right here if you need me."

Kate spoke up. "Robert we'll be fine. The doctor said it was just a minor injury. You go take care of your restaurant." She smiled. "I don't want us to lose such a great source of good food. You wouldn't want to try surviving on my cooking."

With something halfway between a snort and a laugh he shook his head then, half smiling at her comment, he returned his attention to his phone. "OK, I'll be there in twenty minutes and this had better be good." He snapped the phone shut. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He left quickly grumbling about incompetent people in positions of power.

For a while, Kate and Alexandra just looked at each other. Each was deep in her own thoughts and trying to gage the others possible reactions. They were interrupted when a nurse came in to check the monitors and give Kate a pill. Alexandra was wondering what was going through her mother's mind about Alexander. Kate was trying to determine how much of what she thought she remembered was real.

Finally, Kate broke the silence. "Alexa . . . how much . . . what . . ." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "How much of that was real." She seemed uncertain as she paused to consider. "Was that really your Alexander?"

Alexandra took her mother's hand. "It was real, mother." She squeezed her mother's hand. "That was Alexander . . . I told you that his appearance was a bit unusual." She looked down at her mother's hand. "He is . . ."

They were interrupted by the opening of the room's door. They both looked over to see Doctor Peterson enter the room. He took in their expressions, raised his eyebrows and quietly asked, "Alexander?"

Kate looked at him in startled surprise. Her mouth opened but nothing came out then it snapped shut.

Alexandra spoke up. "Mother was asking if she had been hallucinating." Kate glanced over at her daughter in surprise.

Doctor Peterson spoke. "Well your hallucination wants to know if it is OK for him to visit." Kate looked back over at him still too flustered to speak.

"Mom?" Her daughter asked as Kate again looked at her.

Kate looked at her daughter and opened her mouth twice with no result. The third time she managed to get out. "I, uh . . . guess, umm." She paused then with a shrug; she glanced back at the doctor "OK?" Her mind was spinning. It had been real?

To both women's surprise, he went to the window and opened it. "They say it's OK." He called out then stepped back.

Alexander swung down into the room in an incredibly graceful maneuver. "Thanks, Doctor." He remarked. Alexandra sprinted over to his side and into his embrace. Kate just stared. It **had** been real!

After a quick kiss, they both faced Kate and the creature / Alexander spoke. "I just wanted to see that you were OK." He paused a moment. "And get to know you better. We didn't really have much time earlier." That voice was real too!

Alexandra could now feel that something was a bit off about Alexander. She looked up at him. "Alex, is there something wrong?" She paused. "I feel . . . worry, from you." She shrugged. "Is there something bothering you?"

Alexander tightened his arm around her shoulders. "You can feel that, huh?" At her nod he continued. "Aunt Clarissa was Below a little while ago. "There seems to be a serious terrorist threat against that UN conference next week. She wants all of the helpers and contacts to be on the lookout for some type of bomb that they plan to set off during it. It's definitely got her very worried."

"Oh, Alex, that's terrible." She looked over at her mother then back. "Is there any way that I can help?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "I left before she had finished. I wanted to get back here."

The room door opened and a woman entered looking down at a clipboard full of papers. Alexandra gasped and stepped in front of Alexander, vainly trying to shield him from the stranger. Kate looked from the woman to Alexander and back at the woman. "Mrs. Holt, I . . ." The new woman looked up from her clipboard, stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Alexander in surprise. Her eyes opened wide then she smiled. "Alexander, what are you doing here?"

Now Kate and Alexandra both looked at the woman in surprise.

"I came to visit my future mother-in-law." Alexander responded calmly.

"Is that so?" She glanced over at Doctor Peterson who nodded. Then she looked more closely at Alexandra. "So, this is the creature hunter that captured her creature." She chuckled. "I heard about you when I was visiting Below two weeks ago." She held out her hand. "My name is Carolyn Peterson." She nodded towards the doctor. "Harold is my husband. We're both close friends of Alexander's parents."

Alexandra took her hand. "Ah, pleased to meet you." She paused. "My name is Alexandra."

Carolyn grinned. "So I heard. Could get a bit confusing later on." She chuckled. She then turned to Kate. "I work in administration. I thought I would bring your admissions paperwork up here and get that out of the way. Do you have insurance or should I charge it off to the foundation?"

"Foundation?" Kate asked confused.

"The Wells-Chandler Foundation." Carolyn replied.

"Oh." Kate replied. "No, I have coverage through my husband's company."

The paperwork was quickly finished during which Kate couldn't stop staring at Alexander and her daughter standing with their arms around each other's waists. After the paperwork was dealt with they talked for a couple of hours just getting acquainted. Alexander and Alexandra told about how they first met in the park and about the first time she, Grandfather and Aunt Susan met his parents. Doctor Peterson explained what they knew about Alexander's biology and genetics. They also talked a bit about the link they shared. One thing Kate could not deny was the passion she saw in the way Alexander and her daughter looked at each other.

After a while Kate was surprised to discover that she was quickly becoming accustomed to Alexander's appearance. There was something so very soothing and, to be perfectly blunt, so sexy about his voice that she could not hear it and still be afraid of him.

Carolyn was talking about Alexander's naming day when Alexandra got a stricken look on her face and became frantic until she discovered that all of the packages from their shopping trip had somehow made it up to the hospital room. A kind passerby had offered to help her carry them when she was walking to the hospital. She had no idea how they had gotten up to her mother's hospital room. She then rooted through them until she found what she wanted and pulled out a small package. She looked at Alexander smiling brightly. "Happy birthday, Alex." She told him as she handed it to him.

Grinning like a kid, Alexander eagerly opened the package. Inside was a very nice looking pocketknife. It was about four inches long with a handle made of a translucent blue material. On one side was a raised silver lion fully extended in mid pounce. On the other side was the name 'Alexander' in silver letters embedded in the blue material. The lion emblem was also etched into both sides of the main blade. The other blade on that side was a pair of scissors. On the other side, where there should have been two more blades, was one very thick blade. When he opened it, the thick blade was really just a blunt strip with rounded edges and corners and the etched lion on both sides.

As Alexander examined it in puzzlement, Alexandra commented. "Good for tapping on pipes." The light of understanding came up in his eyes as a smile of delight spread across his face. "Press the lion symbol." She instructed him. When he complied, the handle lit up with a soft blue glow. He pressed it again and a bright beam of light came from one end of the handle. Alexander's smile widened exposing his fangs. He pressed the lion again and the lights went out.

"I love it, Alex. It's perfect." He put his arms around her and kissed her. "Thank you, love." He kissed her again.

"You're welcome, Alex." She responded with another kiss. Then they were again aware of the rest of the room.

After everyone had admired the gift, they got back to talking about families. By the time the subject of Alexandra's father came up Kate had fully accepted the situation and told them that she would help them bring Robert into the picture. They all got a good laugh when Alexandra repeated Aunt Susan and Grandfather Norman's suggestions for telling him.

A little before midnight Robert called Alexandra to ask how his wife was doing and to tell them that he was on his way back to the hospital. Alexander left by the window and headed Below. Harold and Carolyn both also left. By the time Robert returned to the room, he found his wife still awake talking to his daughter.

"Did you get your problem straightened out, Robert?" Kate asked.

He shook his head. "Only partially. Some idiot filed a report with the health department claiming to have seen a rusted old food refrigerator in our kitchen. I told them that what the report described was a freezer, not a refrigerator, and we don't even use that type of freezer. They insisted on inspecting every inch of my restaurant anyway." He shook his head. "Nobody's used those in decades. They don't even make them anymore." He sat down in the chair in a huff. "Bureaucrats!"

"Don't let it worry you, Dear. You always run a spotless kitchen." Kate told him soothingly.

"Why are you still awake so late?" He asked her.

"Oh, just talking with Alexa." She yawned. "Getting to know my daughter better. Talking about her plans for the future."

"Well it is pretty late." He glanced up at the clock. "It's well after midnight and Alexa has classes tomorrow. Why don't we get out of here and let you get some sleep." He stood up. "I'll take Alexa home. You need to rest."

By the time he had dropped Alexandra home and returned, Kate was sound asleep. He stared down at his sleeping wife and thought about how close he had come to losing her. He gently brushed her hair back from her closed eyes. He had heard enough about what happened to know that he owed someone a tremendous load of gratitude if he ever learned who the Good Samaritan, that stopped the assault on his wife and daughter, was. Robert settled himself into the chair next to her bed. He soon fell asleep, glad that his family was safe.

~ o ~

Alexandra lay in her bed for a while just thinking. Her mother now knew everything; and had accepted Alex a lot more easily than she had hoped. Saving their lives certainly had gone a long way to helping that situation. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to introduce her father to Alex. That would be a lot trickier and she didn't think it likely that she could count on another life and death situation to ease that particular introduction.

She became aware of Alex projecting his love to her. He had started doing that every night lately. Sort of the equivalent of a long distance goodnight kiss. She returned the emotion and snuggled into the covers. Let tomorrow take care of itself. Tonight she was loved, her family was safe and she was happy.

~ o ~

Though Clarissa had not told those involved in the search what type of bomb that freezer contained, all of the Chandler-Wells males at that meeting knew how serious the situation really was. There was no way she could hide her feelings from them. After the main meeting, she had filled them in and they were all now aware how important it was to keep it secret.

Clarissa cuddled in tight against her husband for comfort. What she had learned today about the possible bomb threat that now hung over the city had her scared half to death. All she could think about was the fact that her friends and family were all in terrible danger and she could not warn them. Tomorrow the loose network of helpers, friends, tunnel dwellers and other contacts would begin the impossible task of searching the entire city for a particular freezer that might be a very big bomb. She didn't finally fall asleep until after two in the morning.

_**Continued in Part 12**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	12. Fear, Uncertainty and Horror

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 : Fear, Uncertainty and Horror** **  
**

Clarissa looked down at the drawing of the bomb they were looking for. Every time she thought about it, her mouth went dry. Over the last four days every helper, every street contact, all of the tunnel community, even her high society contacts had been scouring the city looking for this damn fake refrigerator. There had been five separate false alarms and two legitimate leads that were dead ends. Alan had taken each one dead seriously. At least it was an old obsolete model and therefore rare which cut down tremendously on the false alarms. The situation was nerve wracking and they still did not know for absolute certainty that their intelligence was correct.

Alan had been conscientiously keeping Clarissa in the loop. There had been other threats and other possible leads but so far, this one still carried the most credibility, tenuous as that was. Every lead, every hint was carefully checked out. Alan's resources were stretched to the breaking point. Clarissa used her contacts to help him fill in the gaps whenever possible.

~ o ~

Alexander and Alexandra had met in the park as usual. She had known all day that something had him very worried but she didn't know what it was. She finally had to ask. "Alex is something wrong?"

Alexander suddenly turned very serious. "Alexandra if I asked you to bring your entire family Below, no delay, no questions asked, and no time to explain anything, could you to do it? How long would it take you to do it?"

Alexandra was very unnerved by the nature of the question and the fear she was sensing in him. The fact that he had used her real name was proof enough that this was very serious. "Alex what is wrong? Why would you ask such a thing?"

He shook his head. "Please, Alexandra, this is important and I can't tell you why. I just need to know your answer." His eyes blazed into hers with an intensity she had not seen there before. It scared her.

She forced herself to remain calm and took a moment to think. "I suppose it might take an hour to convince them to come Below, maybe less if I could give a convincing reason." She grabbed his hand. "What is going on, Alex? You're scaring me."

"I wish I could tell you but I can't, not yet." He took her other hand. "I know how scared I'm making you and I'm sorry but I had to know." After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Alex, your father is in the restaurant business, isn't he?"

Surprised by this change of topic, it took her a while to respond. "Yes, he is."

Alexander fumbled in a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to her. "Would you find out if he's seen a freezer like this one? Even if he hasn't, maybe someone he knows might have seen it somewhere."

She looked at the picture for a minute. "I can ask him."

He placed his arm around her shoulder and they continued walking. "I need the answer as soon as possible. If you can't find me, then tell Aunt Clarissa at the DA office. The information could be extremely critical if the answer is yes." They had reached the edge of the park. "It's time for you to head home and I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Sure, tomorrow night." She gave him a quick kiss. He seemed to be too distracted for more than that.

~ o ~

At about the same time, Clarissa was talking to her husband. "Phillip, have the police turned up anything yet?"

He shook his head. "I have my whole department looking for any hint of that particular freezer. Nothing so far." He caressed her shoulder. "We'll keep looking but, unless we get a major lucky break, I'm not holding out much hope."

"Phillip, I'm so afraid." She shivered. "I know that we can probably survive Below but it still scares me so."

He tightened his arms around her. "I know hon. I keep wondering how many of our friends I can get below even though I know that we can't really do that, both from a logistical and a safety perspective." He kissed her forehead. "I'm scared too."

~ o ~

Alexandra found her father in the family room watching the news coverage of the approaching U.N. conference. They were reporting on the various national leaders that were arriving in the city. She came in, sat down beside him, and watched for a while. He nodded his head. "It's about time they finally got together and did something about those fanatics. I just hope they don't wimp out like they did back in '61, '44, '24, and 09."

Alexandra finally decided to ask. "Dad, I was wondering something." She pulled out the drawing.

"Yes Alexa?" He looked over at her.

"Have you ever seen a refrigerator like this one?" She handed him the drawing.

He glanced at the paper, his brows furrowed then he looked more closely. There was surprise and a fair amount of anger in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Where'd you get this and why are you asking me?" He growled through clenched teeth.

She was a little surprised by his reaction. "It, um . . . a friend is trying to locate it." She stammered. "He thought that since you work in the restaurant business, you might have seen one like it. There seems to be something about that fridge that has some people very scared." She shrugged. "He was hoping that if you haven't seen it maybe someone you know has."

Robert managed to calm down with a visible effort. "First off it's not a refrigerator, it's a freezer. And they haven't made that model for over thirty years. That day you and your mother were attacked, the state health department turned my kitchen upside down because some idiot reported seeing that same model in my restaurant covered in rust and not even installed properly." He took a deep breath to calm down. "No reputable restaurant would use a piece of junk like that." He was still upset about the hassles that complaint had caused him. "The next day I demanded to see the complaint." He snorted. "They didn't even have the restaurant name spelled right."

"If you do hear anything please call Clarissa Winston at the DA office? Alex told me that it is very important to find it."

"Alex?" Her father looked at her curiously. '_Could that be her new boyfriend?_' he wondered.

"A . . . ah . . . Alex is . . . a friend I met recently." She was flustered by her slip and quickly tried to change the subject to the conference before she could let anything else slip.

~ o ~

Alexandra worried about the Freezer and her inadvertent slip all night until she finally fell asleep. The next morning she woke up with an idea. She asked her father how the restaurant name on the health department report had been spelled. As soon as she got to school, she set up a search on the school computer to search for all food related businesses that had similar names to the one on the health department complaint. By the afternoon she had a printout. The list had a couple of hundred names including her father's place. She was able to eliminate about half of them immediately. Then she went to her father's place and got him to help her eliminate as many of the remaining names as they could. After assuring him that she would be there tomorrow night to watch the beginning of the conference with him, mom and grandfather, she headed home.

She stuffed the paper into her desk drawer, checked her appearance in the mirror, the Band-Aid on the back of her neck where her necklace had skinned her didn't even show, and protected the skinned area from the repaired necklace. She headed to the park. Alexander was there to meet her but he was extremely distracted and there was more than just a hint of _fear_ emanating from him. Alexander wanted to know where she and her family would be tomorrow afternoon and she told him that the whole family planned to watch the televised conference together at her grandfather's place. This seemed to please him and after cutting their evening short, they separated.

As she headed home she worried. Whatever was going on had Alex so afraid that she could clearly feel his _fear_ over their link. She was sure that it was all tied up with that damn fridge that he was looking for so hard. She became even more determined to find it for him.

As he went back below Alexander was thinking that it was a stroke of luck that Alexandra's grandfather lived near the park, and her whole family would be there. Despite the best efforts of everyone they knew, the bomb had not been found and the conference was tomorrow. At three hours before the conference he would personally go there and bring her family Below.

~ x x x x x ~

Alan had gotten almost no sleep last night and was on the verge of collapse. He had been pushing himself and his department day and night trying to locate that damn bomb with no luck. The only thing they had found was evidence that it was real and it was in the city. The fear in his people was palpable. He couldn't really blame them; he was scared spit-less himself. Late yesterday evening he had reported in and again urged them to cancel the conference. Again the answer was no.

He could also see the effects of the strain on District Attorney Clarissa Wilson. She had been working tirelessly since he had brought her in on this and her contacts had found several good leads that he had missed, even if they had all turned up empty or dead ends so far. The terrorists had done a good job of covering their tracks.

Funny thing, the last time he had talked to her Clarissa had asked him the strangest question. She had asked him if he would come with her, no questions asked if she told him to. When he asked her why she refused to explain. She also told him that she would be over first thing in the morning.

Alan had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on his hotel room door. Connor opened the door and Clarissa entered. She could see her own fear and exhaustion reflected in the faces of both Alan and Connor. She had made sure that everyone knew to call her cell phone if they found anything helpful so that she could pass it on immediately to Alan.

Clarissa had closed the entire office down for the day, supposedly so that everyone could watch the broadcast of the terrorism conference opening. The real reason was to get as many of them as possible as far from Manhattan as possible. The three that lived in Manhattan she had sent to Albany to get depositions on a current case. Her husband, Phillip had also sent home all of his men that lived outside of Manhattan in hopes of giving them a better chance of survival if the worst happened.

~ o ~

Alexandra looked down at her list. All morning she had been visiting the remaining names on it. She had been to half of them already with no luck. At some of the places, it had taken some real ingenuity to get a look at their kitchens. The next name on the list was a small mom and pop deli two blocks south of the south end of Central Park. She entered the establishment and used the ploy that seemed to be most successful. She told them that she was working on a school project. She was doing a report on how small food businesses stored and processed their food supplies. Since the person she was talking to was male, she turned on the sexy teenager charm, which combined with her stunning good looks was quite effective.

He was happy to oblige and took her on a tour of his kitchen. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the three top opening freezers in the back. Then the man opened one to show her how the food was arranged in them by type. That was when she realized that though they were the right style of freezer, they were the wrong brand and age. She thanked the man for the information and left, scratching that place off the list.

The next place on her list was the little snack bar at the top of the Empire State Building. She sighed; probably another dead-end but, unlikely as it was, she felt she needed to check it out. She stuffed the list in her pocket and headed there.

~ o ~

Alexander was busy all morning shuttling messages and coordinating the search of basements that might contain the object of their hunt. Though unlikely, they had to check out every possibility. Most of the helpers that were not involved in the search were being brought Below. The tunnel community was scrambling to accommodate the sudden growth in population. The home tunnels were deep enough that, unless the bomb was underground, would be safe from the blast and the radiation. Over the years the community had become self-sufficient enough that William figured they could survive on their own at least until it was safe to return to the surface.

During the morning and early afternoon Alexander had noticed that Alex had been wandering all over the Manhattan area. Right now she was south of the park. Her emotional state was _tense_ with flashes of _fear_, _worry_, _disappointment_, and _resignation_. He wondered if she had come up with some possibilities that she was checking out. Maybe she was trying to warn certain friends to leave the area. In another half hour he planned to go find her and see about bringing her family Below.

~ o ~

Alexandra got off the elevator on the observation deck level. It did not take long to spot the snack bar. It was closed. Looking around she noticed that there was no one else about. A quick check revealed that the locks to this place were very cheap. It was actually relatively easy to break open one of the sections that closed off the counter top. Feeling foolish and a little guilty, she clambered over the counter. In the semi darkness, she saw two top opening units. The first one was a relatively new refrigerator. She approached the second one in the back corner and froze. She pulled out her piece of paper to compare. Her heart jumped. This was it. The right brand, the right model, and most important the right rust covered age. She reached out, grabbed the handle and gave a yank. Nothing happened except a red light near the handle started blinking. She looked closer. There was a lock in the top. She gave up the idea of looking inside and decided to leave. She had found what Alex was looking for and that was enough for now. She clambered back over the counter and went out onto the observation deck. Alexander had told her that she could call Clarissa if she couldn't find him. She pulled her phone out and dialed Clarissa's number.

Rough hands grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. Her phone was yanked out of her hand and she heard it hit the floor, and then there was a crunching sound. She heard guttural voices speaking in a language that she didn't recognize. She struggled against those holding her but they were too strong. Next, she felt herself lifted up and carried back into the building interior. She caught a glimpse of the elevator as they carried her past it. It was heading upward. They carried her to a freight elevator and soon they were going down. That is when she got a look at one of her abductors. He had a strongly Middle Eastern appearance in both face and clothing.

By now, she was scared half to death as her mind raced. The desperate search for that freezer. A group of mid-east men. Terrorist threats on the news. She was sure they were connected and that she was about to die. The elevator stopped and they carried her through a dingy basement to a large storage room. The man she had caught a glimpse of before was once again in view. He raised a large knife and she screamed.

~ o ~

Alexandra was in danger and Alexander was racing toward her present location. She had, until a moment ago, been moving downward as he ran through the tunnels. Her _fear_ and _panic_ was rising rapidly as he crashed through the utility tunnel access door. She was at the other end of the basement. Her _fear_ hit a peak and he heard her muffled scream from beyond the door he was approaching on the other side of the basement. He roared in blind rage as he burst through that door. There were three men holding Alexandra and a forth swinging a large knife at her neck.

Everything seemed to shift into slow motion as, still roaring, he lunged with all his strength and speed for the man with the knife. Alexander was rapidly approaching the man wielding the knife as the knife was rapidly approaching Alexandra's throat and he could already see that he was not going to reach them in time. The knife would have already sliced through her throat and she would be dying by the time he reached them. However, those assassins would not live long after her death and their deaths would be far more painful. He was still two feet away from the assassin, in his headlong flight through this terrible nightmare, when, as the knife reached her throat, the raging beast took total control of him.

Her head jerked back as her body twisted to the right. Claws outstretched, curved to tear rather than slice, Alexander raked across the knifeman's throat. The assassin emitted a gurgling screamed as blood gushed from his ripped neck. In a single fluid motion, Alexander twisted in mid air and raked up the back of one of the three men holding Alexandra. He too screamed as he fell back, his spine severed. Alexander was on his feet and saw Alexandra's horror filled dying eyes and the bloody gash across her throat. Roaring again, he faced the two remaining screaming men that still held her up. Seeing their deaths in the green fire raging in his eyes, they dropped Alexandra and tried to run. They never got the chance. In a movement too fast to follow, he was past them and they fell, both ripped open from collar to belly.

Alexander looked down at his handiwork as the fire of rage faded from his eyes. Four dying men writhed in agony beside the now motionless body of his beloved Alexandra. She was gone. He started to shake violently and his knees began to buckle as he was overwhelmed with shock and horror.

_**Continued in Part 13**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	13. Race Against Terror

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 : Race Against Terror** **  
**

Alexander's knees gave way and he knelt down next to Alexandra's motionless body. Her sightless eyes were open and blood was welling up from her violated throat. As he was overcome by wracking sorrow he lifted her upper body. Then her eyes closed and she coughed. She was still alive? Then with a shock he realized that he had closed the link between them and opened it back up. He realized the blood flow was too slow for the apparent damage. He held her close weeping in relief. She had yanked her head to the side deflecting the knife just enough to prevent it from cutting deep enough to be fatal.

"Alex." She barely squeaked out, he was holding her so tight. "Alex!" He eased his hold and gazed into her eyes. "I found it; the freezer." There was a wheeze in her voice as she coughed up a tiny amount of blood and bubbles were forming in the blood at her throat. "The snack bar at the top of the building." She coughed again and more blood came up.

Alexander scooped her up and took off running. Fortunately, the hospital was close by. Soon he was at the same entrance where he had dropped her mother off last week. The same two orderlies arrived at the door and took Alexandra away. Alexander ran back down, heading towards the hotel where Aunt Clarissa said she would be today, and collided with a relatively new member of the tunnel community, knocking him over. He knew very little about him except that he was from Pakistan, his name was Hussein and he had been driven from his home by frightened neighbors who equated his ethnicity with being terrorists. Clarissa had found him and brought him Below five years ago shortly after the Golden Gate incident of '61.

Alexander reached down to help him up, as Hussein babbled excitedly. "Alexander, I found something about the terrorists. This is bad you need to come with me now." Alexander could feel his _fear_ and _urgency_. "Hurry there's no time." He was pulling Alexander in the opposite direction from where he had intended to go. "Hurry!" His mind was in great _turmoil_ and he was becoming _frantic_. Deciding that it might be important, Alexander followed the man.

They stopped at a spot, near the Empire State Building, beside an air vent into an underground parking garage. He could hear several men talking in an unknown language. "I don't know what they are saying." Alexander complained quietly.

"I do." Hussein replied. He listened for a moment then began to speak. "Ah . . . Hussein is already in place," Hussein looked at Alexander in surprise. "In the General Assembly . . . when the President takes the, uh, stand? . . . in three hours . . . he will . . . set it off . . . All he has to do is let go of the handle . . . ah, and Allah gets his jihad . . . where is . . . um, I can't make out the name . . . names? . . . We can't wait any longer for those four . . . We have to leave now if we are to get far enough away before . . ." The sound of a car horn drowned out the conversation. "They've stopped talking." He shook his head.

Car doors were heard slamming then cars were heard pulling out. The speaker's timing was off; there was only about two and a half hours until the President was scheduled to speak. Time was running out. He grabbed Hussein's arm. "Find a phone; call Clarissa or my mother Patricia." He instructed. "Tell them that the freezer they are looking for is in the snack bar at the top of the Empire State Building." Hussein nodded in response as Alexander bolted down the tunnel at top speed.

~ o ~

Alan and Clarissa were watching the video as a sense of doom hung heavily over them. An hour until the President gave his opening address and still not a clue as to the whereabouts of the suspected nuclear bomb. Clarissa made her decision. She would take Alan Below where he would be safe and hope for the best. Clarissa opened her mouth to tell Alan to come with her when her phone signaled. She answered it and was immediately demanding that someone repeat what they had said. Alan was instantly alerted by the tone of her voice. She looked at him, stunned amazement on her face, as she snapped the phone shut. "We've found . . ." Her phone signaled again. She answered, listened for a few seconds and snapped it shut again.

"Clarissa, what is it?" He asked as she closed her phone.

"We've found it." She paused. "We've found the freezer. It's in the snack bar at the top of the Empire State Building. The first caller said that the bomb is already armed and the trigger man is on the floor of the General Assembly right now."

"You're sure, about that?" he asked incredulous.

"Positive. He said he overheard some of the terrorists. The second call was from the one who actually saw the freezer with her own eyes. She's in the hospital. Some terrorists attacked her right after she found it. She's lucky to be alive."

"How well do you know this source?" He asked as he opened his phone.

"I'm not very familiar with the first caller but I know the second caller very well. Her name is Alexandra and she's engaged to my nephew." Clarissa showed pride in this pronouncement. "She said that she would have told me sooner but they grabbed her and broke her phone. That must have been that aborted call I got two hours ago."

Alan dialed his phone and spoke into it. "This is Alan Stetson, code alpha two scarecrow." . . .

"The nuclear device we are looking for has been located inside the snack bar at the top of the Empire State Building. Get a team on it now. Approach with caution. It is supposed to be already armed." He snapped it shut. "Now we wait."

Clarissa was in a quandary now. Should she wait and see what happened or should she take him Below now. She already knew that there was a utility tunnel access in the basement of this place, all of the better old hotels in Manhattan had them, and she could get them far enough Below in twenty minutes if they rushed. She would give it another twenty-five minutes before she tried to get them to safety. It would be close though.

~ o ~

Alexandra's voice was hoarse and her throat hurt. Fortunately, the knife had only cut the skin and nicked the windpipe. Doctor Peterson told her that it was the equivalent of a standard tracheotomy except for the position and the length of the slice across the front of her neck. She had passed out more from the emotional shock than from any physical trauma. A local anesthetic, a few stitches, a bandage and she was as good as new. Alexandra closed Doctor Peterson's phone and handed it back to him. After calling Clarissa she had tried to call her family. Her mother had a habit of leaving her phone at home when they went to Grandfather's. Her father's phone was busy and she suspected that her grandfather had forgotten to turn his on again. She looked up at the clock on the wall. Less than an hour to get home. "Doctor thanks but I have to go home."

He placed his hand on her arm. "I understand. Just be careful and come back, tomorrow, so I can check those stitches."

"I will Doctor . . . If there is a tomorrow." She sprinted out the doorway, through the hospital and into the street.

By the time she reached the street, she was dizzy. After a few minutes, she was able to hail a cab and was on her way home. At Columbus Circle on the south end of the park, they hit a traffic jam. This was not good. She needed to get home but it was still too far to walk and she was still feeling just a bit woozy. The wound had not been that bad but she had lost a fair amount of blood. She was very scared, for Alexander, for her family and for herself. She found herself wondering what could be in that freezer that had people so afraid. Maybe Alexander had already reached her home and taken them to safety. Then she remembered that her father's phone had been in use. That meant that he was still above ground.

~ o ~

Time was running out and they were both seriously on edge when Alan's phone signaled. Clarissa emitted a startled squeak and nearly jumped out of her skin. Alan nearly dropped his phone as he fumbled to open it. It was his team. They had found the bomb. They also reported finding a smashed phone on the outside observation deck near the snack bar. A second group reported finding four dead middle-eastern men in the basement. They appeared to have been mauled by some animal.

Clarissa admitted that the phone was probably Alexandra's and the four dead men were probably the ones that had attacked her. She refused to speculate on who had killed them. Alan told his team to keep him informed and hung up. After this was over, he was going to have a long talk with Clarissa and this Alexandra girl about what had happened over there.

They were both distracted by the events on the video. The president of Afghanistan was talking about the part the United States had played in his country's long painful road to freedom over the last six decades. The English translation of his words was scrolling across the bottom of the screen. Clarissa glanced down at her watch. Fifteen minutes till the President was scheduled to speak. There was no longer enough time to get safely Below. She sighed as she relaxed to the inevitable, at least the rest of her family would be safe if they failed to stop the bomb. She sat down to watch the broadcast as she and Alan awaited word from his team.

~ o ~

Alexander knew that he had less than two and a half hours to stop the bomb. There was no time to warn anyone. He had no choice. He had to try to stop them himself. He took off running through the tunnels as fast as he was capable. He knew he could reach the UN building in a half an hour but what then? For the next several minutes he let his mind relax and just concentrated on getting to the building. He barreled past several of the tunnel people leaving surprise and confusion in his wake. He even knocked a couple of people aside in his haste. He would apologize later, assuming there was a later.

Soon he was headed east towards the UN building. He still had no idea how he was going to get inside. Then he remembered a story that his Father had once told him. When his sister Karen had been about six she had gone exploring in the eastern part of the tunnels and had found a sealed access hatch against the foundation of the UN building. Out of childish curiosity she had stopped to examine it and discovered that it was not really sealed. It could be removed without breaking the welds or the security seals. By the time their father had found her she had pulled the panel off and was about to crawl inside. Unable to resist his own curiosity their father had entered and found himself in a phone cable space inside the UN building. He said it looked to him like it had been used by someone to tap into the phone lines inside the UN.

That was his way in but he didn't remember hearing where it was located. He stopped. He could spend hours searching all the tunnels around that building. He needed more information. He was in one of the older utility tunnels. Perhaps . . . He pulled out his new pocket knife and, using the blade specifically designed for it, tapped out a quick "**Emergency . . . Request for response**" message on the most likely pipe. There was no response so he tried the next pipe. "Damn, still no response." He cursed under his breath as he tried the next most likely pipe. After a few seconds he got the "**Message received**" code.

He quickly composed a terse message to say what he wanted then he began tapping it out. "**Emergency . . . Emergency . . . Extremely urgent . . . William . . . or . . . Karen . . . Need location . . . UN building . . . Access panel . . . Immediately . . . From Alexander**" He repeated the message twice then waited impatiently for a response.

As the seconds ticked by Alexander paced. This was taking too long and he didn't have much time left. He grabbed the pipe with both hands and bumped his head against it a couple of times. "Come on. Give me an answer. Karen, Father, somebody, give me something to work with." He pushed himself away from the wall and started pacing again.

Finally he could wait no longer and took off running. It looked like he was going to have to find his own way in. Ten seconds later he heard an answer coming back over the pipe and skidded to a halt. "**Access panel . . . West foundation . . . 40 . . . Feet . . . Down from surface . . . 1 . . . Quarter . . . From . . . South . . . Corner . . . From Karen**"

"Thank-you Karen." He breathed as he beat out a quick acknowledgment then set off again at a dead run. Soon he reached the location of the UN building. The utility tunnel that ran along the west face of the foundation was directly below street level and the message had said forty feet down. It took several minutes of searching before he found what he was looking for. There turned out to be two utility tunnels running along the west face. The second lower one was concealed. He located the entrance and was soon scanning the foundation wall.

There it was, the secret access his sister had found. He tested the apparently welded hatch. With a stiff yank the hatch and its frame fell free leaving the security seals unbroken. The opening revealed a crawlspace half filled with wire bundles. Alexander noticed that several of the cables had tiny transmitters attached to them as he crawled through the opening. He reached back through and pulled the panel back into place. He was plunged into darkness so deep even his night sight was useless. He again pulled out the pocket knife Alexandra had given him and pressed on the side. Nothing happened. He turned it over and pressed on the other side and the handle lit up. He took a second to get his bearings and picture his position in his mind then headed left. From the way the cables were routed where they came into the crawlway he figured that direction should take him to the main switching junction. From there he would have to find a way into the General Assembly chamber.

The crawlway opened into the telecom switching room as he had hoped. Less than an hour! He quickly looked around. There was a large bundle of cables going off into another crawlspace but that went away from where he needed to go. The main door to the switch room was solid steel and locked from the outside. Another smaller crawlspace was located high up on the outside wall and appeared to go through to the outside. He was stumped. He was inside but he was trapped.

As he scanned the walls, he became aware of a definite breeze. He looked around the floor, spotting several six by twelve inch vents where the air was moving out of the small room. No help there. Where was the air coming from? A quick check established the switch banks as the source of the breeze. A closer check revealed air conditioning ducts connected from the tops of each switch cabinet to a main duct that ran along the ceiling. He pulled one of them loose and clambered into the main duct. Another check of his internal sense of position and he headed into the cold, fast flowing air current.

Soon he was feeling the cold even through his layered clothing and natural fur. He was getting closer to his destination but it was slow going. The duct dead ended at a vertical shaft and Alexander came upon it so suddenly he tumbled over the edge falling almost ten feet before he could dig in his claws to stop. Ten more feet below him was an enormous fast rotating fan. Slowly, carefully he began climbing up the shaft making gouges in the sides as he worked his way upward. Finally he reached a T junction where the duct went left and right. His best guess of his position was that he was somewhere behind the wall at the podium end of the main chamber and approximately at the same level as the ceiling.

He tried left. Eventually the duct went around a corner and he could see dozens of lighted rectangles along its length. He crawled to the first one and found himself looking out through a one foot by six inch vent into the General Assembly chamber. It was huge and it was crowded. Someone was up on the podium speaking in a language that he didn't recognize. The rest of the vent openings were the same size and the walls were heavily reinforced. He went back to the junction. He had noticed the row of vents on the opposite side of the chamber so he knew where the other end of this duct went. Another dead end and there was less than twenty minutes left by his internal time sense. He examined the junction. There at the top of the shaft it had been blocked off with a metal plate. Working his claws into the seam, he pushed and pried and battered with his shoulder.

With a metallic groan the spot welds gave and the plate popped free. He climbed out of the duct and found himself at the top edge of the front wall of the General Assembly. He was acutely aware of how short time was becoming as he worked his way along the crawlspace above the ceiling. He knew he only had seconds left when he spotted the light from a hatchway ahead. It was being held open by a bundle of temporary cables placed there for the historic broadcast. Pulling himself up to the lighted crack he peered through and found himself looking down on the crowded General Assembly Chamber.

He opened his empathic sense to the maximum. **_Hatred! Malice!_** so powerful it nearly overwhelmed him. He was easily able to zero in on the source, a man near the center of the floor about a third of the way back from the front. It was a long way down and there was no time left. The American President was approaching the podium as the _malice _the _maniacal_ _glee_ quickly became more intense. Time had run out. He had to act now! He grabbed one of the cables, testing it for strength. Seemed secure enough. It ran to a junction box located a foot inside the hatch. He yanked the connection loose as he threw open the hatch. The terrorist raised the detonator, screaming something unintelligible. Alexander gauged the angle and launched himself slightly to the left. As he swung downward he had to pull himself quickly hand over hand upward about six feet along the cable to avoid hitting the ground too soon.

The crowd's attention was focused in horror on the terrorist's raised hand and the plainly visible detonator that they all knew heralded their death and several screamed. Alexander had gauged his swing perfectly. Reaching out with his right hand Alexander captured the terrorist's trigger hand in his own clawed hand. Clamping down with a grip of iron, claws biting in, as his body collided with the terrorist and they both rolled across the floor. Alexander yelled out "**BOMB . . . EMPIRE STATE . . . RADIO TRIGGER!**" while the terrorist screamed in pain, his hand crushed. The terrorist writhed and fought to break free but Alexander's grip was too strong and he would not let go. An accomplice rushed towards them screaming something about demon of Satan and, pulling a gun made of transparent plastic, started firing.

Alexander felt the fire of several bullets entering his body but he stubbornly held on as the manic terrorist continued to struggle. Finally the security guards acted and the accomplice was hit from three directions at once and went down.

Alexander could feel his strength draining rapidly onto the floor along with his blood but he stubbornly held on to the trigger. The terrorist had been hit and was also weakening. Alexander looked up at the frightened crowd as two security agents closed in on him. He gasped out. "Dead-man trigger . . . Bomb at the top . . . Empire State . . . Goes off if signal stops."

One of the guards called out. "It's a transmitter of some kind." Hands surrounded his own as Alexander felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. As blackness overwhelmed him, a voice told him. "I've got it. You can let go now."

Alexander heard several more shots ring out at the front of the great chamber as he slowly lost consciousness.

_**Continued in Part 14**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	14. Exposure

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 : Exposure** **  
**

Alexandra raced into her grandfather's house, the cabbie hot on her heels demanding payment, just as they announced that the President of the United States was stepping up to the podium.

"You're late, Alexa." Her father called out as he looked up then he did a startled double take as he took in the blood stained bandage around her neck. "What happened to you?" The rest of the family began talking at once asking the same thing.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Exclaimed the video announcer, followed by the sound of someone screaming out something about Allah's Jihad. As the whole family turned back to the video and watched in horror, the camera zoomed in on the figure in the middle of the floor holding up some kind of device. Alexandra and her whole family stared wide eyed as a figure came swinging in from the right and collided with the terrorist. As the two tumbled across the floor, they all clearly heard the words yelled out, "**BOMB . . . EMPIRE STATE . . . RADIO TRIGGER**!"

Alexandra's hand came up to her mouth. She knew that voice. "God no, Alex!" Her mother looked up at her startled and breathed out a quiet heartfelt, "No!" A second figure appeared and started shooting at the two struggling on the floor. Alexandra cried out in anguish as she fell back against the wall drawing Robert's attention. Kate and Robert both watched in horror as their daughter, eyes wide in pain and anguish, jerked as she felt the pain from every bullet that struck Alexander an instant before each shot was clearly heard on the video.

By now the cabbie had become totally engrossed in the drama unfolding on the video as the security guards closed in and shot the second terrorist. More shots and the camera shifted to the podium. One Secret Service agent lay dead on the floor, a second injured agent was hustling a bleeding President towards the far right exit. The announcer cried out, "**They've shot the President**." The family's attention was again drawn to the video screen as the camera shifted again and zoomed in to a close-up of Alexander as they loaded him onto a stretcher. His unique leonine features were clearly visible along with the large spreading blood stain across his chest. In Norman's living room, five reactions occurred simultaneously.

"My god what the hell is that thing?" Robert exclaimed, his eyes wide with amazed surprise.  
"Oh no, Alexander." Norman exclaimed. "This is a disaster."  
"He's still alive!" Alexandra cried. "I gotta go." She called as she bolted out the door.  
"Oh, Alexander." Kate sobbed softly as she watched her daughter run out the door. "What'll happen to you now?"  
"This is bad." The cabbie muttered softly, then he cried out, "Hey where you going?" and ran out after Alexandra.

Robert looked around totally confused at what was happening in the room around him. "What the hell is happening here?" He asked the room in general.

Norman spoke up. "Son, you know that creature that you swear is a figment of my imagination?" He pointed to the screen. "Well brace yourself cause **that**, my boy, is the son of the creature I saw in Central Park twelve, ah, thirteen years ago." He looked over at Kate. "And he is the one who saved Kate and Alexa from those muggers last week."

Robert stared at him in surprise. "What?"

Norman continued. "His name is Alexander." He glanced over at Kate and she nodded. "And Alexa has been going to the park to meet him since last Spring."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that creature is the Alex that she has been seeing?" Robert blurted out incredulous, staring at his father in a daze. "The Central Park Creature . . . is real? . . . And my daughter has been meeting him in the park?"

Kate took his hand and squeezed it. "It's more than that, Dear. They are engaged. It was Alexander that gave her that rose pendant she has been wearing since her birthday." She took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "And they have already become lovers."

"**What?**" Robert exploded, jerking his hand back.

Kate jumped in "Like your father said, Alexander was the one that stopped those muggers last week and it was him that carried me, in his arms, all the way to the hospital . . . He was able to get me there faster than an ambulance would have. He saved both of our lives." She took her husband's hand again. "That's when I first found out about who Alexander really was. I already knew that Alexa was deeply in love with someone named Alexander but last week was the first time I actually saw him. He scared the hell out of me when he came charging out of that dark alley to stop those muggers. But after seeing the way he treated Alexa and the way he carried me to the hospital, the fear simply evaporated. He came to visit me in the hospital after you had to go take care of that problem at your restaurant. I talked to him, got to know him, and he is actually a very sweet natured person. I found out that he is a lot more human than he looks. I also learned that he is as devoted to Alexa as she is to him." She caressed her husband's cheek. "Alexa and I have been trying to figure out how to tell you about him for the last week."

Robert stared at her dumbfounded as Kate turned her attention to her father-in-law. "Norman, what's going to happen to Alexander now?" There was a shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Kate." He shook his head sadly. "The whole world has seen him now. His secret is out, and only time will tell."

~ o ~

Alexandra stopped and leaned against the taxi as the driver ran up. There was no way she could make it all the way to the tunnels in her condition. The cabbie came up and looked at her for a few seconds. "Where do you want to go, lady?" He asked softly.

She looked at him for a second; her shoulders slumped, and she tiredly responded. "I need to get to the Central Park Band Shell . . . but I have no money on me."

The cabbie studied her for a few seconds then opened the door for her. "No charge miss . . . and the entrance in the Delacorte Theatre is closer to the home tunnels." Alexandra fell into the back seat and looked at him in stunned surprise as he shut her door, jumped in and took off for the park.

~ o ~

Alan answered his phone. It was his team reporting. The bomb was armed and it looked like any attempt to disrupt the trigger signal would set it off. Also there were motion and tamper sensors on the bomb and it would take time to disable them. Alan told them to do their best then snapped his phone shut with a very colorful string of obscenities. He knew it was already too late. That bomb could be triggered at any moment now and there was nothing they could do about it.

He turned back to the video just as all hell broke loose. He and Clarissa and Connor stared mesmerized as the events unfolded on the General Assembly Chamber floor. Alan recognized the device in the terrorists had and despaired. He and Connor breathed a sigh of relief as the agents closed in on the terrorist holding the trigger. Clarissa was very uneasy. There had been something disturbingly familiar about the voice of the one that had stopped the terrorist. Then the scene shifted to the assassination attempt on the President and Alan wondered how in hell they had smuggled guns into the UN.

When the camera closed in on the creature Alan and Connor gasped in surprise as Clarissa cried out. "Alexander? . . . **NO**!" She began fumbling with her phone then shook her head. "Damn, they'll be Below." She remarked under her breath as she put the phone up. "They'll probably take him to St. Vincent's" She muttered as she grabbed up her things. "Alexandra must be frantic . . . I have to go." She called out as she turned towards the door.

Alan was now looking at her in surprised disbelief. "Connor!" He snapped out. The large agent moved to block the door. He faced Clarissa. "I need an explanation. Who is Alexander, who is Alexandra, and what do you know about this?"

Clarissa glanced back and forth between Connor at the door and Alan, her agitation reaching an extreme level. Finally her shoulders slumped. She pointed to the video screen showing the image of the creature being carried towards the exit. "**That** is Alexander. He is my nephew." She pulled herself erect as he stared at her in disbelief. "Alexandra is his girlfriend and the one that found your bomb." There was real defiance in her voice now. "Obviously, it was him that saved Alexandra and killed those four terrorist. And in case you didn't notice, he just saved the entire city from that bomb." Her eyes were flashing. "The world has seen him now and he's going to need the support of his family. Now what are you going to do with me?"

Alan stared at her for several seconds as she stared defiantly back at him. He finally snapped open his phone. "This is Alan Stetson, code alpha two scarecrow." . . .

He held up his hand as Clarissa opened her mouth to speak. "I want every agent not currently involved in working on the nuclear device to head straight to St Vincent Hospital. They will probably take both the President and the Creature that stopped the terrorists there. Stay out of the way of the Secret Service but don't let anyone and I mean **_anyone_** harm that creature or remove him from the hospital. I will be there as soon as I can make it but I may have to take care of other things first. I repeat. Your orders are to keep that creature safe and absolutely no one is to be allowed to remove him from the hospital. That **includes** the Secret Service. If anyone questions your orders tell them that you are operating under the direct authority of Q branch and they can take it up with the President if they don't like it."

He snapped his phone shut and tossed it to the large agent. "Connor, you are to stay here and take charge of the situation for me until I can contact you. You heard my orders, make sure they are carried out." He turned to an astonished Clarissa. "Shall we go?" And he indicated the door.

~ o ~

As the disorganized and confused security men carrying the litter with the creature approached the outer door, the ambulance with the President pulled away, siren wailing. They were met by a paramedic who efficiently took control of the creature and loaded it into the other ambulance that had been there on standby. As that ambulance pulled away they stared dazedly at each other. What was that thing they had just carried out of the General Assembly and where had it come from?

Inside the ambulance one of the paramedics stared down at the creature his eyes wide. "Good lord Ivan, what the hell are we supposed to do with that thing?"

The lead paramedic stared up at him in scorn. "We take him to St. Vincent Hospital. And in the meantime we do our best to keep him alive." He ripped open the creature's sweater and shirt exposing a very furry chest and placed a pressure pad over the two bleeding holes exposed there. "Come on Darin, help me turn him over." He ordered the other man.

Darin stared back incredulous. "But it's not even human." As he kept his distance.

The lead paramedic looked up his eyes flashing. "I don't give a damn what the hell it is." He pointed to the small video on a nearby shelf and still showing the news reports. "We were both watching and saw him stop that terrorist inside the UN. Human, alien or monster, he just may have saved us all. We have no idea what type of bomb the terrorist had. Come hell or high water I'm going to see that he gets to the hospital alive. Now help me or get out of my way."

Reluctantly the other paramedic helped turn the creature over. There were five bullet holes in his back. They slapped more pressure bandages over them and wrapped tape around his chest. Suddenly the creature started flailing and coughing up blood. Both men jumped back out of the range of his claws.

Then the creature subsided. The lead paramedic grabbed several rolls of gauze and wrapped up its hands until the claws were completely cushioned. Then he forced the respirator tube down the creature's throat past some very nasty looking fangs and hooked up the oxygen to ease its breathing. Finally he hooked up a plasma drip. There was also a bullet hole in its left arm and another in its right thigh to be patched.

Finally the lead paramedic sat back and relaxed. The creature was in pretty bad shape and he wasn't at all sure that it would survive but he had done everything he could. As he looked down on it he shook his head. "What are you? Where did you come from?" He asked the motionless creature as he gazed down at it.

~ o ~

The whole hospital was in pandemonium. They had all seen the broadcast. Assuming that they would head for the nearest hospital, Doctor Harold Peterson immediately organized the emergency room staff. When the President's ambulance arrived they were there waiting. The President insisted on entering the hospital under his own steam. He was immediately rushed over to the first emergency treatment room, his Secret Service guards trailing behind. Harold assigned his best emergency physicians and staff to him. The President and his injured Secret Service guard were both quickly and efficiently treated.

Five minutes later the ambulance carrying Alexander arrived. The two orderlies, that had stayed with Harold, quickly unloaded him. "Take him straight to OR 3." Harold ordered.

As Harold turned to follow, one of the paramedics caught his arm. "Would you mind if I came along. I can be of help. I **want** to be of help."

Harold stared at him for a moment. "OK, Come with me." Together they headed off to the operating room. He had a difficult operation ahead and he could use the help of someone that would not be intimidated by Alexander's appearance.

~ o ~

As they were scrubbing up Harold asked the Paramedic, "What is your name?"

"It's Ivan, Ivan Malenkoski, Doctor." He paused. "Do we have any idea what we're doing here. I don't know what his physiology might be like. I've never seen anything like him." He looked over at the doctor.

"I have." Harold answered simply. Ivan's eyes widened in surprise at his response. "His name is Alexander and his father is my best friend." Harold looked over at Ivan. "His mother was my first girlfriend until his father stole her away from me." He chuckled at the surprise in Ivan's face. "It's show time, let's go." And they entered the operating room.

~ o ~

President Jerry Carlton watched the video screen intently as it replayed the entire incident in the UN. The doctor had just finished treating his wounds. One bullet had grazed his skull the other had gone clean through his left arm halfway between his elbow and his shoulder. Then the video image zoomed in on the creature being loaded onto the litter.

"Good Lord, what is that?" President Jerry Carlton blurted out.

"It looks like Broadway Leo." The doctor that had been treating him replied, shrugging.

"What?' He asked.

The other doctor that was treating the Secret Service man responded. "That's the name the media gave to the Creature of Central Park. I always thought it was an urban legend, like alligators in the sewers or the Lady of the Brooklyn Bridge." He shook his head. "I remember when I was a kid back in '41 there was a sighting in Central Park by a bunch of college kids. The furor from that lasted over two years before it finally died down. That's when the radio stations gave it that name."

The President nodded, surprise reflected in his face. "I remember that. I couldn't believe so many people had fallen for that myth." He gazed at the image on the screen his voce carrying just a hint of wonder. "I guess it wasn't a myth after all."

~ o ~

Alexandra burst into the community dining chamber, half supported by the Cabbie, and blurted out her news to the crowd that was assembled there. "Alexander's been shot. He stopped them from setting off the terrorist's bomb but one of them shot him. It happened in the UN and the whole world saw what happened."

"She's right. I saw it myself right there on the video screen." The cabbie announced as he helped her collapse into an empty spot at the nearest table as general pandemonium broke out throughout the large chamber.

Then the pipes announced similar news followed by notification that Clarissa was on her way with a stranger in tow.

_**Continued in Part 15**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	15. Out of the Past

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 : Out of the Past** **  
**

Alan was not quite sure what to make of this. Clarissa had led him into the basement of the hotel, then through an obscure doorway into some type of utility tunnel. He had heard about the old utility and steam tunnels beneath New York and had always wondered about what it might be like down here. He was about to ask her where she was leading him when she stopped at what appeared to be a rusty old four foot by three foot hatch.

Grabbing the handle she turned it with a rusty squeal then yanked on it hard. Nothing happened. She looked up at him. "I need your help here." With a shrug of his shoulders he grabbed onto the handle. She told him. "On the count of three. One . . . Two . . . Three."

They both yanked with all their strength and the hatch popped free throwing them both against the opposite wall and landing him on his ass. Trying to regain his offended dignity he stood up and dusted himself off.

"This way." She ordered as she dusted herself off and, stooping low, stepped through the hatchway.

Alan was really beginning to wonder what was going on and where she was taking him as he followed her through the hatchway. There were large black pipes of various sizes along both sides of the old brick walled tunnel they were now in and there was the definite musty smell of an abandoned room to the place. Clarissa pulled the hatch shut behind them then she stood there for a time looking up and down the tunnel. After several seconds, he assumed to get her bearings, she started off down the tunnel.

They were soon deep in what had become a very complex maze when they came to a large room with several openings leading off in different directions. In the center of the floor was a fifteen foot diameter shaft with a metal spiral stairway going down along the shaft wall. Clarissa headed straight to the stairway and started down. Alan followed.

As they descended this seemingly endless stairway, Alan thought back to one of the strangest things his father had told him when he took over Q branch.

"Alan," His father had said. "I'm going to tell you the same thing your grandfather told me. If you ever find yourself up to your neck in New York, go to District Attorney Elizabeth Maxwell. There is a lot more to the network she has access to than you could understand. Most importantly, no matter how bizarre or strange things get, you can trust her, even if what she says or does makes no sense to you."

This stairway deep beneath the city and that creature Clarissa had called Alexander certainly qualified as strange and bizarre. He wondered what he would encounter next.

Alan's father had paused before continuing. "I never found out why my father said that to me but I did find her network to be extremely useful. I've seen the files from the 1990 case and the security tapes from the 2024 incident. I do know that there is much more going on with Elizabeth and her network than I ever knew. Maybe someday you will find yourself in a position to learn what your grandfather meant. All I know is that he told me you could always trust her and in all my dealings with her I've never had cause to doubt him."

Alan clearly remembered seeing that 2024 security tape. Two large hulking, heavily hooded and cloaked figures had entered the empty lobby of the FBI office from somewhere inside. They had left three tied up terrorists and the stripped down nuclear dirty bomb those terrorist had been transporting, in the lobby to be found the next morning. No one had ever figured out who those two large figures were or how they had gotten in and out of the Federal Building undetected. Two of the three terrorists had sported claw marks and all three had babbled about demons.

The file from the 1990 UN spy case also left a lot of unanswered questions. Like what ever happened to Paul Cartwright? He had managed to escape from an apartment building that had all accesses covered by security cameras without being seen. Then after identifying the rogue agents he had simply dropped off the radar like he had ceased to exist. Everything about that operation had been shrouded in mystery and unanswered questions. One particular question from that file was the identity of a mysterious character known only as Vincent.

There was also the unexplained escape of Elliot Burch from that foreign death squad back in 1988. The death squad had been found on the docks, slaughtered to the last man, with no explanation how it had happened.

Alan thought about that creature Clarissa had called Alexander and the slaughtered death squad and the dead terrorist in the basement of the Empire State Building. He was pretty sure there was a connection there. An ancestor of Alexander's? He looked around at this subterranean staircase he was descending. Is this how those miraculous disappearances had been accomplished?

As Alan thought about those old cases and his father's words, he suspected that he was about to find out what his grandfather had meant by those cryptic instructions and possibly the answer to the questions out of the past that still haunted the agency. He had certainly seen enough already to make several educated guesses.

They left the vertical shaft and were now in tunnels that appeared to be cut through living rock. Alan became aware of an erratic banging noise that sounded almost like Morse code except he didn't recognize the patterns. He soon realized that the banging was coming from the pipes along the walls.

They passed a side opening that was blocked on the other side by some type of rug or tapestry. Clarissa ignored it. The next opening they passed was not covered and Alan saw into a small chamber that looked like a cozy little one room apartment full of old mismatched furniture.

Suddenly Clarissa stopped dead and was listening intently. Then with a sigh of relief she remarked under her breath. "Thank God." Again she started forward. The next opening they passed was another of those apartments but this one was larger, two rooms at least, and occupied. The two people he saw inside the chamber were dressed in layered patchwork clothing that looked like a cross between renaissance fair and street person. By now he was beginning to feel the effects of the cool damp air and could understand the reason for the layering. It also explained why Clarissa had brought a coat despite the unseasonably warm weather. He noticed that the woman was holding a well bundled infant and apparently breast feeding it.

The man sitting next to her looked up at them and called out. "Clarissa hold-up a moment." Then he disappeared around a corner. A moment later he reappeared carrying a thick patchwork sweater and a leather and suede vest. "You look cold." He remarked as he handed them to Alan. "Here put these on. You're not dressed nearly warm enough for down here."

"Thank-you Patrick." Clarissa remarked as he went back over to the woman and baby. Then she turned to Alan. "Patrick is right; I should have thought to bring a coat for you. Go ahead; put it on before you catch a cold." She waited patiently while he put them on. They did turn out to be much warmer.

She started off down the tunnel. "Patrick's grandfather used to work for your agency." She remarked casually. "We took him in when it became too dangerous for him Above. His name was . . . ah . . . Paul something . . . Cartwright, Paul Cartwright. Grandmother Catherine used to tell me stories about him and Abigail."

"Another old mystery solved." Thought Alan.

This area turned out to be a complex multi level maze with dozens of the cozy little living quarters opening up off in all directions. He had long since lost all sense of direction when they entered a much larger two level chamber that was stocked to the ceiling with hundreds of books. They were on a balcony level that went all the way around the room. Clarissa led him down a metal spiral stair case to the floor level and out another opening.

A small group of young children passed them in the corridor apparently headed into that chamber they had just left. They were being guided by two adults. One young boy turned to the nearest adult. "Is Alexander going to be OK?" There were tears in the child's eyes."

The adult responded. "I'm sure he will be fine, honey, Doctor Harold is taking care of him."

"But the pipes say that he's been seen by everyone Above!" The child wailed. "They'll catch him and stick him in a cage."

"Have a little faith in our friends, Above." The adult turned to Clarissa. "What about it, Clarissa?" There was worry in her voice. "What will happen to him?"

Clarissa replied. "A friend inside the government has already seen to it that Alexander will not be harmed or taken away." She kneeled down before the group of children. "Alexander is in good hands and some important people are making sure that he is protected." This seemed to mollify the children as Clarissa stood up and the children continued into the large chamber full of books. She then turned and continued up the tunnel. Alan gazed back at the group of children in amazement. They really cared a lot about that creature down here. He shook his head and hurried to catch up with Clarissa. Everything about this subterranean realm was astonishing.

Alan became aware of several voices coming from ahead. The next opening led into a very large chamber that reminded him of his old school lunch room. It was nearly full of people. The thing that brought him up short though was that he now found himself face to face with several creatures like the one called Alexander that he had seen on the video.

One of the creatures stepped forward accompanied by a young very pretty dark haired girl with a blood spotted bandage around her neck and the obvious sign of tears on her cheeks. Clarissa stepped up to the young woman. "Alexandra, are you alright?" He could hear the concern in her voice and he found the appearance of that bandage around her neck very disquieting.

The young woman replied in a rough slightly ragged voice. "I'm OK, thanks to Alex." She swallowed. "If Alex had arrived just a half second later, I would be dead now." She delicately touched the bandage around her neck. Then tears shimmered in her eyes. "What are we going to do about Alex?"

Clarissa laid a comforting hand on her forearm. "The last message said that Alexander is at the hospital. We know Doctor Peterson will take good care of him."

"But he was hurt so bad. I felt it." The tears now began to well up. "And he's been seen. Even if the doctors can save him, what will happen to him now?" She was very distraught. "What will they do to him?"

"Alexandra." Clarissa interrupted her. "This is Alan Stetson. He is with the government and he has already taken steps to keep Alexander safe for the time being. At least we have some time to figure out a way to bring him home safely." She raised her voice. "I, personally, heard him give orders to his men that they were not to allow even government men to harm him or let anyone remove him from the hospital. I think we can trust him."

Alan finally broke out of his daze. "Alexandra . . . You're the one that found the bomb aren't you." She nodded in response her eyes still filled with tears. He continued. "I want to thank you personally for what you've done. And I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep . . . Alexander safe."

A very old creature with a snow white mane stepped forward. "Mr. Stetson, my name is Jacob. It is a pleasure to meet you." The creature smiled slightly and Alan caught a hint of fangs as he spoke. "You definitely look a lot like your grandfather. Lee and Amanda were good people and my father thought very highly of them both." He held out his clawed hand to Alan. After a moment's hesitation Alan numbly accepted the elderly creature's hand. His grip was strong but not crushing and he never felt the claws.

Clarissa spoke to Alexandra and the creature standing with her. "Can you tell us how Alexander is doing, now?"

Alexandra closed her eyes for a moment. "He's still hanging in there but he is so weak and he is in pain."

The creature standing with her put his arm around her shoulders and spoke up. "Alexander is a strong boy, He'll make it."

Alexandra suddenly jerked and a grimace of pain crossed her face. She stood there for a second shivering as the creature beside her pulled her in close, apparently holding her up. Finally she recovered with a sigh and the look of pain faded from her face. "I think they just got the last bullet out." She remarked as the creature released her.

A pretty red headed woman accompanied by another younger creature came up on Alexandra's other side and embraced her. "My son is very much in love with you and he will fight to stay alive for you. Just keep sending your love to him over your link. Remind him why he wants to live."

The younger creature put his arm comfortingly around the redhead then after a couple of seconds the creature's eyes became unfocused for a moment. "He's unconscious again."

"I know." Alexandra replied. "I felt him go under."

The creature beside her turned his attention to Alan. "Welcome to our home. My name is William. Alexander is my son." He too held out his hand. This time Alan accepted it without hesitation.

William indicated the redheaded woman that he had his arm around. "This is my wife and Alexander's mother, Patricia." She smiled and nodded to Alan.

Alan's head was spinning as he looked at all these people around him, especially the several half-lions standing nearby. Since he had entered this chamber he seemed to be continually bombarded by incredible new concepts. The most astounding was the apparent psychic link that the creatures seemed to have with each other and, if he understood correctly, with their loved ones. Also they apparently had no trouble breeding with normal humans.

For the next few minutes Alan was introduced to other members of the leonine family. He noticed that only males exhibited the lion-like attributes and asked about that. Alexander's mother, Patricia, turned out to be a genetics expert and she explained the genetics behind the Chandler-Wells men. Alan only understood about half of what she told him but that was enough to explain what he had observed.

Everyone in the room became quiet and took on a tense listening attitude. After a short time they all relaxed with a collective sigh of relief. Clarissa smiled. "Good news. Alexander is being taken to recovery and President Carlton's injuries are all minor and have been treated." Again there was a pause. By now Alan realized that they were listening to the messages contained in the banging of the pipes. The smiles on everyone's faces faded. "Alexander's condition is listed as critical." Clarissa told him and Alexandra. Alexandra still only understood less than half of their pipe code.

~ o ~

By midnight the news coming over the pipes was encouraging. Alexander was out of recovery and his prognosis was guardedly hopeful. Alan wondered what the term 'guardedly' meant.

Alan had noticed that there was a definite dichotomy between the dress of those that lived down here and those that lived above. His borrowed attire twice got him mistaken as one of the tunnel dwellers by someone from above. The ones dressed in more normal clothing, that he heard referred to as helpers and friends, now began to filter out of the tunnels, making their way back to the surface.

At William's suggestion most of Alexander's family, along with Alexandra, decided to head to the Central Park West brownstone. Alan was invited to go with them. Once they arrived through a hidden door into a very elegant home the video was turned on so they could keep track of what was happening. The news was full of speculation about who or what the creature was that had stopped the terrorists.

Alan was fascinated by the place, especially when he realized that they were right across the street from Central Park. It seemed that Alexander's family was very well off and many of them actually had homes above ground in the city. He learned that the only reason Alexander's parents lived underground was because it was closer to where his mother worked. Every new revelation continued to amaze him. He found himself wondering if even his grandfather had known how extensive this loose network of widely divergent people really was.

Alexandra called her family to let them know that she was all right and that she was with Alexander's family. She sent them her love and told them she would call them again tomorrow.

Alan called Connor and was told that the agents were in place at the hospital and everything was secure. "I want you to continue acting as lead for me. As far as you are concerned I am out of communication." He told Connor. "If you need me you should be able to reach me at this number but, to everyone else, I am out of contact."

"Understood, Sir." Connor replied and broke the connection.

_**Continued in Part 16**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	16. Tug o War

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 : Tug o War ****  
**

Randal Wells, (He claimed to be a direct descendant of HG Wells), quickly looked over the seven Q-branch agents currently under his command. At first he had seriously doubted the sanity of his boss when he had received his orders about guarding a 'creature'. But his first look at the creature as they brought it out of the O.R., combined with the news reports constantly blaring from the waiting room video monitor had pretty effectively dispelled that notion. As soon as the orderlies wheeled it/him/whatever into the recovery room he stationed his agents in strategic positions up and down the hospital hallway. He approached two of his most competent agent. At least the creature was in the last room on this hallway which made guarding it that much easier.

"Did you see that thing?" Donald remarked.

"I've never seen anything like it." Rachel replied.

"Well you will soon get used to seeing it because, as of this instant, that creature's welfare is your responsibility." Randal told them. "You two will be stationed in its room. At least one of you must keep that creature in sight at all times."

The three of them entered the hospital room. Doctor Peterson and the paramedic named Ivan were in there checking the creature over. There was a woman named Carolyn, that he knew was Doctor Peterson's wife as well as head of hospital administration, in there also. Randal had already identified himself and his mission to the doctor who seemed to be very protective of the creature. Randal, Donald and Rachel approached and stared at the creature in fascination.

"How is it doing Doctor?" Randal asked.

"**His** name is **Alexander**." Carolyn responded with a flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"He came through surgery successfully." Doctor Peterson replied, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. "He lost a lot of blood but Alexander is strong. He will recover." There seemed to be an element of uncertainty in his voice and his eyes.

"He is so much like a lion . . . both scary and magnificent at the same time." Rachel commented as she stared in wonder at the creature.

There was a commotion coming from outside the hospital room door. Randal went over and yanked the door open. Outside two of his men were restraining a teenager that was demanding to be allowed into his friend's room. "What's going on here?" Randal demanded.

"Please let him in, he's my son and Alexander's best friend." Doctor Peterson called out.

The teenager rushed to the bedside. "Oh Alex, what have they done to you?" He looked up at the doctor. "Dad?"

"He's going to be OK son." Doctor Peterson turned to Randal. "This is my son Travis. He and Alexander pretty much grew up together. They were born just a week apart. Carolyn and Alexander's mother were roommates in college."

Randal looked at them, surprised at these revelations, then he spoke up. "Doctor I need to know who among the staff here should be allowed access to . . . Alexander"

The doctor thought a moment. "Ivan has agreed to stay here and help take care of him. I like his attitude about Alexander and I trust him." He paused. "Travis works part time as a hospital aid and, as I said, is one of Alexander's closest friends." He paused again. "Nurse Alice Rodriguez has known him all of his life, she helped in his delivery." He thought for a few seconds. "The two orderlies that brought him into this room have known him for years and are very trustworthy." He paused in thought again. "Other than those I would not let anyone else in unescorted."

Randal nodded his head. "Understood." He faced the other two agents with him. "You got that?" They both 'Yes Sir'ed him. And he turned back to the doctor. "I'll make sure the rest of my men are instructed accordingly."

Travis placed his hand on Alexander's motionless shoulder. "You hang in there buddy."

Travis turned to leave with his parents. Randal followed them out of the room, to pass on his orders, leaving Rachel and Donald on guard in the room. They were both excellent agents and he trusted them.

~ o ~

President Jerry Carlton sat propped up in his hospital room bed watching the video monitor as the doctor was checking him over. The news on the video was all about the miraculous appearance of the Creature of Central Park / Broadway Leo who had foiled the terrorist plot to blow up the Empire State Building. The creature was shot several times during the confrontation and rushed to the hospital where it's condition is unknown . . . The President of the United States was shot during the incident but his injuries are reported to be non life threatening.

It seemed he was playing second fiddle to an urban legend that had suddenly and rather spectacularly come to life. "Such are the vaguarities of politics and the public." President Carlton chuckled as he remarked to the Secret Service man next to him. "I'm nearly assassinated and that creature gets the lion's share," He gave a quick snort of a laugh. "pardon the pun, of the press." He looked over at the doctor attending him. "Has anyone heard how that creature is doing?"

"All I've heard is that he is still alive." The doctor shrugged. "I understand that Doctor Peterson is attending to him. He's the best emergency surgeon we've got."

Their attention was drawn to the video as it announced a bulletin on the President and the Creature. ". . . President Jerry Carlton and the Creature of Central Park, also known as Broadway Leo, are both currently at St. Vincent Hospital. The President's condition is listed as very good. An inside source informs us that the Creature's condition is critical. We will continue to update you as new information comes in . . ."

Jerry frowned. "I hope he survives . . . though I'm afraid that if he does live, his life will be turned upside down."

The doctor suggested to President Carlton that it was getting late and he should get some rest then he left.

~ o ~

Tibbie Sherman dragged her attention away from the Video screen. "Oh Albert, this is terrible. What can we do?"

Albert grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes Mayor Albert Sherman here chief. I assume you have been following the news." . . .

"That's good work but I would like you to also assign a detail specifically to guard that creature and keep him safe." . . .

"That's right. Broadway Leo is a New York City treasure and I want him protected." . . .

"Fine, just keep me posted." . . .

He snapped his phone closed. "That should keep him safe for now but with all this public exposure, I don't know how long we will be able to protect him." He put his arm around his wife. "By the way which one of your family is he?"

She thought for a moment. "I think that's William's boy . . . Alexander is his name . . . I think." Her brows furrowed as she thought it through. "Let's see William is the son of my mother's younger brother Charles. I think that makes his son my second cousin." She thought for a minute. "You know I really need to reconnect with that side of the family. It's been twenty-three years since we left Texas and I think we've only visited Below five times." She smiled as she hugged him. "I still remember the look on your face the first time you met the rest of Mother's family."

He laughed. "All the time we were dating you kept telling me that some of the male members of your family were very unusual looking. Talk about an understatement."

~ o ~

Phillip glared at the men blocking his way. "My orders are to protect the creature. Now get out of my way or I will have you arrested." The two police officers flanking him had both assumed authoritative stances, hands on their guns, as he flashed his Lieutenant Detective badge. Stacy and Steven were both very good officers and he trusted them to back him up if this got nasty. He had a job to do and no Federal bully boys were going to stand in his way. Alexander would be protected.

"Randal Ellison of Q-branch. My orders come from the President." He flashed his ID though he knew that it would mean nothing to this policeman. Much to his surprise the detective immediately relaxed and waved off the two other officers.

Phillip pulled out his phone and hit a single button.

"Hi Hon, it's me. Is Alan with you?" . . .

"I need him to talk to someone for me. Tell him who I am and why I'm here." . . .

He handed the phone to Randal.

"This is Randal Ellison." . . .

"Alan Stetson?" . . .

"Yes Sir." . . .

He listened for a few seconds then shut the phone and handed it back.

"You're the DA's husband?" Randal asked incredulous. He knew how closely his boss had been working with her.

"For twenty-two years." Phillip replied with a grin.

After a little bit of discussion about turf and jurisdiction, Phillip's officers were assigned to cooperate with and support Alan's Q-branch agents. Stacy and Steven were assigned to work with Rachel and Donald. It was also agreed that if one group found itself in a bind between their superiors and their orders then the other would claim jurisdiction as a delaying tactic.

~ x x x x x ~

It was early morning and President Jerry Carlton found himself wide awake so he turned on the video monitor. On the nightstand next to his bed was the latest report on yesterday's incident. It had been delivered to his room about an hour ago. Just thinking about how close it had come to true total disaster made shivers run up his spine. He had already requested more information on the Alexandra Holt girl that had originally found the bomb. Based on the report it was pretty obvious that she must have some connection to that creature. It was also obvious that that creature had prevented the terrorist from setting the bomb off. He was acutely aware how much the whole world owed that girl and that creature.

The scary thing was that even now they were still trying to deactivate that bomb. One bright spot was that they had duplicated the signal from the trigger and they had a transmitter rigged next to the bomb to prevent it from going off when the battery in the trigger ran out. It was also putting out a strong enough signal to, hopefully, prevent any alternate trigger signal from getting through.

The news on the video was still all about the incredible events of yesterday. The announcer was talking about the public reactions and opinions about what had happened. Public opinions about the creature seemed to fall into one of six categories; Monster / Savior / Demon / Angel / Animal / Person. Over all, based on a poll taken last night, opinions about the creature ran about 70% pro. The news had also stated that the creature's condition had been upgraded to serious.

He turned up the volume to hear what the reporter on the scene at the Empire State Building was saying. ". . . This just in. The bomb located at the top of this historic building has been described by a source as being a fifty megaton nuclear device. It now appears that the entire city of New York owes a huge debt of gratitude to Broadway Leo . . ."

"It was twenty megatons, moron." President Carlton muttered under his breath. He had never liked that particular reporter. "You never could get your facts right."

The announcer continued to rehash the events of yesterday with the added emphasis on how truly serious the situation had actually been. They even included a map on the upper right corner of the screen showing the projected areas of destruction had the bomb gone off, while replaying the video of the creature's miraculous intervention.

"At least your map is accurate." President Carlton shook his head. The map on the screen was identical to the one in the folder beside his bed. "I wonder where they got their information."

After a few seconds a text crawl passed across the bottom of the screen ". . . Instant Public opinion poll (90% pro Broadway Leo, 5% against and 5% undecided) . . ." Next they showed a view of all of the news crews camped out all around the hospital and restated what was currently known about the condition of the President and Broadway Leo.

~ o ~

Randal looked up from where he was seated outside Alexander's room to see a man in a business suit, followed by three orderlies pushing a gurney, coming down the hallway. The man was walking quickly and purposefully ignoring the watchful eyes of the police officers standing guard. Randal got up and approached the man in the suit once it became apparent that he was approaching Alexander's room. "What is your purpose here?" Randal demanded.

The man in the suit drew himself up to his full self-important height and announced. "We're here to move the creature to a different room." Signaling to the orderlies, he started forward.

"I was not notified of that." Randal responded as he refused to give ground.

The man began to get irritable as he replied. "Doctors orders." He again signaled the orderlies to proceed as he tried to go around Randal.

Randal moved again to block their path. "Doctor Peterson specifically told me that he is not to be moved." By now the police officers were alert and waiting to see what would happen.

At this point Doctor Peterson came around the corner and stopped short. "What's going on here?" He demanded glancing back and forth between the group with the gurney and Randal

The man in the suit again drew himself up even straighter and announced with a bit of swagger in his voice. "I am the Science Advisor to the President. I'm here to move the creature to a secured location."

Doctor Peterson stepped over next to Randal just as Phillip, who had come out of the room to see what was going on, also joined them. "Sorry but he is not to be moved." The Doctor announced in no uncertain terms. The two additional Police officers that had been standing guard closed in completely blocking the way to Alexander's room.

"I represent the President of the United States and I order you to step out of my way." The man ground out through teeth clenched in frustration.

"I am the head of emergency surgery in this hospital and I represent the welfare of my patient." Doctor Peterson shot back. "This patient is **not** to be moved."

Anger flashed in the man's eyes as he took in the formidable opposition to his intentions. "We'll see about that." Turning the man signaled to the orderlies and they all left.

Dr Peterson turned shaking his head. "Those orderlies don't work at this hospital. What do we do now?"

Randal responded. "That really was the Whitehouse Science Advisor and if he decides to take this to the President it could put me in a very difficult position." He shook his head. "And we haven't even heard from the military yet." He nodded towards the nurses' station video monitor that was showing one of the major news stations. They were reporting on the public's overwhelmingly favorable response towards the creature. "I just hope news of this doesn't leak out . . . Think how that could complicate things." He shook his head and returned to his post a hint of a smile on his face.

Doctor Peterson also had the hint of a smile, and a glint of mischief in his eyes, as he continued down the hall toward his office.

_**Continued in Part 17**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	17. The President

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 : The President** **  
**

The doctor made some marks on a chart. "Everything's fine Mr. President. I will be releasing you to your own physician's care after lunch and you should be able to go home tomorrow morning if he approves."

President Carlton nodded. "Thank you, Doctor, for the excellent care you have given to me and Agent Myers." He indicated the ever present Secret Service Agent that had stayed with him since the incident despite being himself wounded. Then they all looked over at the door as the Science Advisor stormed into the President's hospital room. "I wondered how long it would be before you would show." President Carlton remarked.

The Science Advisor immediately launched into his appeal. "We have to get that creature to a secure location immediately so that we can properly study it."

The Public Policy Advisor, who had been sitting in the corner, spoke up. "I would definitely advise against it, Mr. President. That creature is very much in the public eye and very popular right now and you have elections coming up."

The Science advisor jumped in. "That thing is an important scientific discovery. Biologically it could be invaluable. We have to get it out of this hospital and into a secure laboratory, quickly, before others can interfere." He glared at the Public Policy Advisor. "I've already lost precious time arguing with those fools guarding that thing and then trying to get past your overzealous SS guards."

At that moment the Political Advisor burst into the room, stared at the Science Advisor, then addressed the President. "Is it true?" He asked as he glared at the Science Advisor.

"Is what true?" The President asked.

The Political Advisor reached over and turned up the volume on the video monitor. ". . . that even while the heroic savior of New York City fights for his life in the hospital, the President's Department of Science wants to spirit him off to some secret place where they can dissect him . . ." He turned the volume back down. Everyone in the room looked at each other in stunned surprise. Soon a heated argument was engaged. After about ten minutes the Public Policy Advisor drew their attention back to the video. The text crawl at the bottom of the screen displayed dire news. ". . . Latest instant public opinion poll – Support for President Jerry Carlton (12% positive) – Support for Broadway Leo (93% positive) . . ." President Carlton glanced around at his advisors in surprise. His popularity had dropped 60% within minutes of the reports of the Science Department story. What annoyed Jerry the most was that people actually believed he would approve such a thing.

The President addressed the Science Advisor. "You are to maintain a strictly hands off policy where that creature is concerned until we have a more complete picture of the situation." He caught and held the man's gaze. "Is that understood?"

At that moment President Carlton's wife and daughter entered the room. His wife, Helen, was quite literally staring daggers at the Science Advisor as his six year old daughter, Sandra, ran up to him.

"Daddy you won't let them hurt him will you?" She pleaded as she grabbed his hand.

Jerry Carlton, father and husband, looked at his wife then at his daughter. "No honey, I won't let anyone hurt him." President Jerry Carlton looked at the Science Advisor. "If you want information about the creature . . ." He paused shaking his head. "I really need a better name for it than 'The Creature' or 'Broadway Leo'." He paused looking at his Science Advisor. "As I was saying, if you want information, talk to his doctor. Otherwise it's hands off."

Barely suppressing his annoyance, the Science Advisor nodded and left the room. Helen watched him leave then joined her daughter at her husband's bedside. Sandra clambered up into her father's lap. He turned up the volume on the video.

". . . cent Hospital has become surrounded by thousands of New Yorkers demanding that the government leave their hero alone. As of yet there has been no response from the President or the Whitehouse on this latest development. The only thing that is currently known is that the President's Science Advisor arrived at the hospital about an hour and a half ago . . ."

Jerry Carlton turned the volume back down and turned to his Public Policy Advisor. "I want you to arrange a quick press conference. Only one Camera crew and two reporters will be allowed. Let the media chose their representatives among themselves. Let me know when everything is ready." At that moment President Carlton's personal secure phone signaled. It was the Pentagon. Now they wanted to get their hands on the creature. They were arguing strategic necessity and super soldier. After a few rather tense words he gave them the same orders that he had given the Science Advisor. "Hands off!"

~ o ~

Karen smacked the coffee table with her fist, startling everyone in the already tense room, as she stood up. "Alexander is stuck in that place all alone and they're talking about sneaking him off somewhere and dissecting him. We have to do something to help him before someone like that slimy Science Advisor gets his hooks into him."

Alexander's younger brother, Jonathon, spoke up. "I've already begun planning a raid to rescue Alexander from the hospital as soon as he is well enough to be moved." He pointed at the video. "Hopefully that crowd will keep them from spiriting him away before he can be brought below."

William responded soothingly. "I hope that somehow we can avoid having to resort to that kind of direct action." He glanced over at Alan. "Such an action on our part would put Alan here in an untenable position and could make our own position more difficult as well."

Patricia declared. "I'm going to the hospital. I have to be there with my son. He needs me. They have . . ."

Alan interrupted. "They probably won't let you in." He shrugged. "They'll think you're just another kook." He pointed to the crowd full of people, some were even claiming to have some connection with the creature.

William spoke up. "I will go with you, then they will have to believe you." He placed his arm around Patricia.

Patricia turned toward William, fear in her eyes, and shook her head. "No Will, you can't do that. It's too dangerous."

William took hold of her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "He's my son too, Love. I have to go and you need me to help validate your claim to him." He pulled her into his embrace. "Besides, I **need** to be there for him too."

Alexander's younger sister Victoria, who had so far been sitting quietly by the fireplace, stood up and approaching her parents. She placed her fists on her hips, much like her older sister often did when she became stubborn, and announced. "I'm a part of this family and I'm going too." Then she shrugged. "Besides, once you show up they will soon know about me anyway so I might as well join the fun."

Karen stepped up to join them. "We are a family and we have to do this **as** a family. That goes for me too."

Alexandra jumped in. "I'm going with you." There was an air of stubborn defiance in her tone.

William spoke up again. "Alexandra, there is no reason to put yourself at risk. You're not yet connected to this. The news people don't have to know about you."

Alexandra responded with some heat as she approached the group. "We are going to be **married** one day. I'm as much a part of this family as any of you and damn proud of it. I **want** them to know that I'm with him." Karen put her arm around Alexandra and gave her a curt nod in support. In truth they had already accepted her as part of the family.

Jacob and Linda both came out of the kitchen carrying trays of snacks. Jacob jumped in. "Alexandra is right. She has as much right to be there as any of us, maybe more so since she was part of what happened yesterday."

Linda reached up and patted Jacob's chest. "Like Karen said, we must do this as a family. We're coming with you."

Karen added. "If things go wrong, Jonathon will be waiting Below to rescue us and then we just disappear into the tunnels." She faced the others defiantly. "They could search for years and never find us even if they do think to look Below."

Alan addressed them. "I can go on ahead and take control of my men. Then I can at least make sure that once you get inside you will be as safe as I can manage. Jonathon, you should be waiting as close to the hospital as possible so that you can act quickly if things go sour." He looked at the family standing before him. "If it does come to that I will probably have to disappear along with you." He smiled at their surprised reaction. "I find that I have become rather fond of your family and I don't think I could serve a government that mistreated you in that way."

After a few last minute discussions of details Alan left in order to be there at the hospital and get things organized before the family arrived. They were all startled by the ringing of the ancient brownstone landline phone.

William answered it.

"Paulette Hi. I assume you've been following the news." . . .  
"What idea is that?" . . .  
"That sounds like a possibility. It could certainly help publicity wise." . . .  
"You should, however, definitely check with the rest of the direct family since they could all be exposed by it." . . .  
"Oh good. After this afternoon, our approval will be moot." . . .  
"Just keep your eye on the news and you'll see." . . .  
"I will be interested in seeing the results. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone a very thoughtful look on his face.

"That was Paulette. She suggested we have Brigit's manuscript published. It could help our public image if the rest of the family approves. Fortunately, Brigit was very evasive about where Vincent lived and the existence of the tunnels so they, at least, will still be safe, but most of our family will be exposed once the relationship between Catherine and Vincent is made known. Paulette's already talked to the Texas branch of the family and they have approved."

After about an hour to discuss logistics the family decided to approach the hospital from the outside so as not to expose the existence of the tunnel access inside. That way it would still be available if they needed it for an escape route. There was a rarely used access point less than a block from the hospital and it was decided to approach from that direction. Once organized they all headed Below.

~ o ~

"Daddy, can I meet him?" Sandra asked. "Pleeesse, Daddy." She stared pleadingly into her father's eyes. President Jerry Carlton was simply Daddy to her. In her eyes, he was the boss of the world and could do anything.

His wife also spoke up. "Jerry, I would also like to see this creature, if I can." She placed her hand over his.

President Carlton addressed his Policy Advisor. "Go find . . ." He shook his head. "I don't know what to call him, Broadway Leo, The Creature of Central Park, The lion-man . . . Harry . . ." He shrugged as his daughter laughed. "Anyway speak to his doctor and ask if it would be alright for the President's family to visit . . . the creature. I must admit that I too would like to meet him."

About an hour later the Policy Advisor returned. "Doctor Peterson said that he should be waking up now and has approved your visit. Also the creature is being guarded by details from the New York Police Department ordered out by the Mayor, as well as our own Q-branch agents.

President Carton and his family, escorted by his Secret Service entourage, headed for the creatures room which turned out to be at the opposite corner of the same floor.

~ o ~

Rachel was watching the news on the hospital room's video when she was startled by a groan and the sound of movement coming from the creature's / Alexander's bed. She glanced over and heard him call out weakly, "Alexandra." Then he coughed and a small amount of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. He groaned again and shifted position. She hit the call button beside the bed then ran to the door, pulled it open and called out. "Get the doctor; I think He's waking up." She returned to the bed to find his eyes open and staring at her. She was uncomfortably aware that there were no restraints in place and she was currently the only one in the room with the creature.

"Where?" He coughed, swallowed and cleared his throat as he shifted his gaze to the room. "Where?"

She regained her composure. "Saint Vincent Hospital."

The door opened, startling them both, and both Stacy and Steven came into the room. Alexander immediately took in their police uniforms, combined with the fact that he didn't recognize either of them. He glanced nervously around the room looking for a way out. He knew that he was in too bad of shape to fight them and he didn't really want to hurt them anyway. He couldn't even seem to move his legs much less make any type of successful escape attempt in his weakened condition. Alexander could sense that they were all _nervous_, even a bit _afraid_, but he detected no overt hostility.

The female police officer announced, "Doctor Peterson is on his way." Then she approached Alexander and looked down at him for a while as he looked back at her. "So you're back among us." She finally remarked as the male officer approached. Then she looked up at the other woman. "I just heard two seconds ago that the President has requested permission to come over for a visit." She looked back at Alexander. "It seems that you have become quite a celebrity."

By now Alexander had become aware of the gauze wrapping around his hands. He examined the wrapping and gingerly touched them together as if testing to see if they were injured. Again the door banged open

Randal and Doctor Peterson came into the room. The doctor quickly took in the monitor displays over Alexander's bed as he approached. "How are you feeling Alexander?" He asked as he reached the bed.

"I've felt better Doctor." His brows furrowed in a worried frown. "Why can't I move my legs?"

Doctor Peterson laid his hand on Alexander's shoulder, sympathy clearly displayed in his eyes and in his emotions. "One of the bullets hit the spine. It cracked the vertebra, tore the disk and nicked the spinal cord. I was afraid that there would be some paralysis."

"Is it permanent, Doctor?" Alexander asked. Though he was trying to put up a brave front they could all see the look of uncertainty mixed with the scared little boy in his eyes. He was afraid of the answer but he had to ask.

"I'm afraid I don't really know the answer to that, Alexander." Doctor Peterson sighed. "I'm hoping that in time you may be able to heal yourself. Even then there is no way to predict how much mobility you will be able to regain." He placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "It all depends on how good that Chandler-Wells healing ability of yours really is." He gave Alexander's shoulder a squeeze. "All we can do is work out a rehabilitation routine and hope for the best."

The door opened and one of the officers announced that the President had arrived.

~ o ~

The revelations that had come out since last night, both on the video news and from his own family, were staggering. Robert was still having trouble accepting that it was even real, much less accepting the idea that his daughter and that creature were lovers. He and Kate had spent a long time last night talking things out. He still was not particularly happy about the situation but Kate had convinced him that, for the sake of his relationship with his daughter, he had to at least accept Alexa's situation for now and withhold his judgment until he could meet Alexander in person. Robert grudgingly acknowledged that Alexander had certainly distinguished himself with his heroic actions in the UN and, more importantly to him, in his rescue of Kate and Alexa. For the sake of his daughter, and to placate his wife, Robert agreed to hold his peace until he had a chance to meet this Alexander creature.

They had all gone over to Robert and Kate's Brooklyn home for the night and all that morning they had spent watching the latest news to see what more they had to say about Alexander and the President. Most of the reports were very favorable, though there were a few crackpots and fringe groups that were making noise about the creature / demon.

Around noon, when the reports came out about the Science Department spiriting the creature off to a laboratory to dissect, Robert got very agitated. Regardless of what he thought about Alexa and that creature . . . (Alexander, he must stop thinking of it as the creature), what they were talking about doing to him was just plain wrong. Kate and Norman got very upset about it. Norman called an old friend in the police department and was told about the city mayor's orders to the police. They were all three glad to hear that something was being done to protect Alexander from those that would exploit and harm him.

Their minds were eased a bit when the news broadcast showed the size of the crowd that had surrounded the hospital demanding that the government leave their hero alone.

_**Continued in Part 18**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	18. New Connections

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 : New Connections** **  
**

As President Carlton turned the corner of the hallway he saw a doctor and another man run into what appeared to be the creature's room at the far end of the hallway. He continued along with his entourage down the long corridor toward that room. The police officers and the plain clothes men all jumped to attention as they saw him approaching. One of them opened the door and said something to someone inside. President Carlton stopped when he reached the nearest police officer just as one of the men, that had run in with the doctor, came out of the room. "Is this a bad time?" President Carlton asked, gazing curiously at the man as he approached.

The man smiled at him and bobbed his head then spoke. "Mister President, Alexander has just awoken and Doctor Peterson said to tell you that your visit is most welcome."

"Alexander?" President Carlton looked at the man confused. "I thought that was the name of the girl that found the bomb."

"Actually, Mister President." Came a voice behind them. They all turned to see the man that had just spoken approaching displaying his credentials. "Alexan**dra** is the name of the woman that found the bomb. Alexan**der** is the name of the one in that room that stopped the terrorist from setting it off. It **can** be a bit confusing."

"And you are?" President Carlton inquired as one of the four Secret Service agents moved to prevent his closer approach.

"Alan Stetson, head of Q-branch." Alan replied. "I sent you the report this morning about Alexandra's part in this." Also I just got a report that they have successfully disabled the motion sensors on the bomb and we are in the process of removing it to a safe location for detonation."

"You can't just disarm it?" President Carlton asked.

"I'm afraid that is just not feasible, sir. The device was designed to be fail proof. Once it is armed, any attempt to access the control circuitry to disarm it will set it off. My men have come up with a few possible methods of bypassing the failsafe design but even the best of them only has a thirty percent chance of success. We are going to transport it to a place where it can be safely detonated. Then it will be up to the Whitehouse to decide how to handle it."

"Well, then let us meet . . . Alexander . . . and express our thanks." President Carlton remarked as he started forward and indicated to the Secret Service agents to let Alan pass.

"Alexander and Alexandra . . . Are they related?" The First Lady, Helen, asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Not yet, Ma'am." Alan replied then smiled. "But I have been informed that they recently became engaged." Jerry and Helen both stared at Alan in surprise. Sandra giggled.

As they entered the room President Carlton immediately noticed that despite his condition Alexander seemed to give off an air of nobility and power. The bed had been raised so that Alexander was sitting in a semi-reclined position. As he got closer he could see a combination of respect and uncertainty in Alexander's surprisingly human eyes. It was suddenly getting harder to think of him as just 'the creature'.

Sandra suddenly scooted out in front and marched right up to Alexander before anyone could react. She stared up at him with the curiosity and innocence of a child. Alexander looked down at her with a half smile and she suddenly felt happy and safe. He then looked up at The President and his wife as they reached the side of his bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Alexander remarked to President Carlton. "I'm glad that you are OK." He glanced around at everyone in the room. "Did they find the bomb?" He asked.

Helen was surprised at the gentle masculine power contained in that voice. It seemed to touch something deep inside her. She glanced over and saw the same reaction in the eyes of Rachel and Stacy. Then little Sandra turned to face her father and spoke up. "I like the monster Daddy."

After a moment of awkward embarrassed silence, Alexander began to chuckle. Then he addressed her. "And I like you too, young lady." He paused. "And you may call me Alexander or Alex if you wish."

Alan spoke up. "Yes we found the bomb thanks to Alexandra. She called Clarissa to tell us where it was."

Alexander gave a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed at that news. Then he got a surprised look on his face. "Alexandra?" He looked at Dr. Peterson his eyes wide with surprise. "Father and Alexandra are both just outside the hospital."

Then everyone's attention was drawn to the video monitor by Rachel's quiet, "Look at that!" as she pointed to it.

~ o ~

Jacob and William both drew back the hoods of their cloaks, clearly revealing both of their distinctive faces as they approached the crowd around the hospital. After a couple of seconds those people on the outer fringe nearest them became aware of their presence. With several gasps of surprise the crowd began to pull back giving them a clear path. Some pulled back in fear, some pulled back in uncertainty, some in surprise and some pulled back out of respect. Within a minute the news media had become aware of them and closed in.

Patricia called out to the media as they tried to crowd closer shouting questions. "Please, let us through. We're just here to see our son."

Alexandra raised her abused voice to add her own remark. "I'm here to be with my fiancé."

A reporter called out. "But, that monster's not human. What if you had children? They could end up looking just like that thing."

Alexandra shot back, her eyes blazing with pride. "God I hope so. I would love to fill my house with little boys that look just like their father. And there is a lot more humanity in him than in you leaches that call him a monster."

Several in the crowd cheered at her response as several other reporters started shouting questions about her relationship. Then the police moved in to restrain and control the situation.

~ o ~

As everyone in Alexander's room was watching this on the video, the lead Secret Service agent spoke up. "Sir we cannot allow this. They must be stopped before they reach this room."

Helen addressed Alexander. "Is that really your family?"

"Yes ma'am that is my family and my fiancé." Alexander replied surprise in his voice.

She turned to her husband. "Jerry it's up to you."

President Carlton thought for a moment then addressed Alan. "Send someone down to meet them and escort them back up here." He glanced over at his wife. "I think we would like to meet this rather unusual family."

Alan responded. "Yes sir." Then he turned to Rachel. "Rachel, take two officers and go down and meet Alexander's family in the lobby. Bring them straight up to this room, and remember, they are to be treated as guests."

"Yes sir." She replied and left the room.

Phillip called up the police lieutenant that he knew was in charge of the outside contingent and told him to be sure that the family made it through the crowd and into the hospital safely.

"Sir I still recommend against this." The Secret Service agent remarked. He had been in charge of the Presidential guard detail since his superior had been killed yesterday and took his new responsibility very seriously. Despite being wounded he refused to abrogate his responsibility.

President Carlton knew how seriously Agent Myers took his responsibilities. Though he was relatively new to the job he had acted quickly and had gotten Jerry safely out of the line of fire when his superior had gone down. He currently wore the bandages for the wounds he had received in that incident yesterday. "Your recommendation is noted and your dedication is appreciated Agent Myers. But I still intend to meet these people."

Alan spoke up. "Sir, the young lady with the bandage around her neck, that identified herself as his fiancé, is Alexandra, the one that found the bomb."

"That's right sir." Alexander spoke up. "She told me about the bomb and another friend led me to a place where we overheard other's talking about the guy with the trigger. I had no time to tell anyone. That's why I was there at the UN. As it was I just barely made it in time."

President Carlton noticed the gauze bandages on Alexander's hands and asked. "What happened to your hands?"

Alexander shrugged as he glanced at his hands. "Actually Doctor Peterson told me that I started flailing around in the ambulance and they did this so I wouldn't hurt anyone with my claws." He shrugged. "I'm afraid they are pretty sharp." He gave another of his half smiles. "With so many people around that don't know me, it seemed prudent to leave them on for everyone's peace of mind."

President Carlton addressed the doctor. "I think we can have those bandages removed, don't you."

"If you think your Secret Service men won't mind." Doctor Peterson looked at the lead agent. "Alexander isn't kidding when he says they are very sharp."

"He risked everything to save us all yesterday." President Carlton held up his hand when the Secret Service man opened his mouth to speak. "I think we can chance it."

As Doctor Peterson was helping him remove the bandages, Alexander started looking around the room, a slightly puzzled look beginning to creep across his face. He glanced at the First Lady then stared back at her, his brow's riding up his forehead. Alexander leaned over and whispered something to Doctor Peterson which caused a surprised look to pass across his face.

Alexander held up his now uncovered hands, the long, very sharp, claws clearly displayed. "Like I said, they are sharp."

Everyone in the room except the doctor and the President looked at the displayed claws in shocked surprise. President Carlton remarked. "I suspected as much, based on the reports on those four terrorists you took out. The news images of you from the UN don't really do them justice."

Alexander looked down at his hands. "I should feel sorry about what I did to them but I really don't regret it . . ." He looked up. "They were about to kill Alex and I had no time to be . . . diplomatic." He looked at the video screen. "I still would have been too late if she hadn't deflected the knife at the last instant." A shiver passed through him that Jerry and Helen both noticed. They both glanced back at the video and the stained white bandage clearly visible around Alexandra's neck.

Doctor Peterson approached the First Lady. "Mrs. Carlton, may I speak with you for a second? Privately?"

She looked at him a second, then at her husband, then she nodded. "I suppose so." She was curious what this was about. She had noticed Alexander gazing at her rather intently a moment ago and wondered if it had something to do with that.

Harold led her over to the far side of the room. She waved off the Secret Service agent that started to follow. After about a second she looked over at her husband with a startled look on her face. There was some more quiet conversation then they both returned. Jerry couldn't miss the dazed look on his wife's face as she approached.

~ o ~

Robert was watching the video with the rest of his family. Suddenly the display moved in on a small group that was approaching the hospital and to his surprise there were two more of those creatures in their midst. There are three of them? He glanced over at his father and his wife. His father showed no surprise at all. His wife was watching intently.

Norman looked over at him and spoke up. "Now do you believe me son?" He chuckled looking at Robert. "The younger of those two is named William. He's the one I saw in the park twelve, uh, thirteen years ago. He and the woman with him are Alexander's parents." He chuckled again. "You remember your mother's stories about being trapped under the World Trade Center?"

Robert nodded numbly. Kate had recently heard that story from her father-in-law and also nodded.

"That older one and the woman with him are the Jacob and Linda from that story." He laughed to himself. "They are also the ones that were spotted in Central Park back in 2041 and set off that monster hunting craze. I seem to remember you went out there a few times trying to catch a glimpse of your mother's creature."

Kate and Robert were both staring at him in amazement when their attention was dragged back to the video display by a voice they all recognized. Robert emitted a startled, "Alexa?" Kate remarked, "Oh my!" At Alexandra's defiant pronouncement about her future children, both her parents took in a startled breath while Norman calmly responded with a smile, and a quiet, "You tell 'em, Alexa!"

~ o ~

As the party approached, Rachel couldn't help but be impressed and a bit uncertain. Having only seen him in a hospital bed, she had not really appreciated how big Alexander was. But now she was face to face with two of them and they were huge. Both of them were around six and a half feet tall and very powerfully built. They both seemed to exuded an aura of barely contained power and grace. The older one with the snow white mane carried himself with a quiet dignity that left her in awe. Gulping down the lump in her throat, Rachel stepped forward once they were all in the door. "My name is Rachel. I've been sent down to escort you up to Alexander's room."

The younger of the two creatures stepped forward and offered his hand. "Thank you Rachel, we appreciate the courtesy. My name is William."

Though she had already experienced the effects of Alexander's voice, the effect of this one's voice gave her a moment's pause. After a glance at the claws and a moment's hesitation she reached out and took the offered hand. "It is definitely a . . . unique experience for me?"

William smiled and she caught a glimpse of -fangs?- barely peaking out as he released her hand. "This is my wife, Patricia. Alexander is our son." He then proceeded to introduce the rest of the family. Just outside the doors, the press, which was being restrained by the police detail was eagerly observing what was happening.

Rachel noted the news people. "If you will follow me, please." Turning on her heel headed for the elevators. The two policemen that were escorting them fell into position behind the group.

As they approached the elevator Rachel wondered at the effect their voices had on her. How could any female resist it?

~ o ~

Tracy and Travis both looked around guiltily at the sound of the elevator doors opening but it was empty. "I'd better get going on my rounds." She stated grabbing her cart. They quickly kissed and separated.

"Yea, I'd better get to work too, or Dad'll skin me alive." Travis responded as she hurried to the elevator.

As the doors closed she sighed. Travis was so sweet and she really liked him. He was so much better than that creep she had been dating last spring. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and the elevator started up. Travis had promised her that he would try to get her in to see the Central Park Creature after the end of their shifts.

She hoped that, since his father was Doctor Peterson, he could pull it off. The elevator stopped at the ground floor.

_**Continued in Part 19**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	19. Announcements, Introductions and News

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 : Announcements, Introductions and a News Conference** **  
**

When the elevator doors opened there was already a young woman in a volunteer's uniform with a cart full of snacks inside. Fortunately the elevator was large enough to carry a gurney so they were all able to fit into it, though it was a bit close. After a few seconds William looked over at the very nervous young woman that was, unsuccessfully, trying not to stare at him. After observing her for a second he spoke to her. "You seem to have a question on your mind young lady. What would you like to know?"

Tracy, already feeling overwhelmed, suddenly found herself the center of attention and became quite flustered. Finally she responded. "I, ah . . . I, well, ah, you see, last spring I was, ah, I was in the park with Ricky and we heard this low growl, and, ah, then we saw this huge figure that growled again and, ah, Ricky ran off and I was so scared I couldn't move." She looked around. "Anyway he told me that I could do better and told me to go home." She again looked around nervously. "Well, you see, that was the best thing that could've happened to me cause Ricky turned out to be a real creep and just a week later he raped another girl." She swallowed convulsively then looked at William shyly. "Was that . . . uh, was that you?"

William gazed at her for a second. "What is your name?" He asked gently.

"Ah . . . it's Tracy . . . Tracy Porter." She answered shyly.

"Well, Tracy Porter, I'm afraid that wasn't me." William replied.

Alexandra then spoke up. "Alex told me that the same night we first met he came across a couple that sounds exactly like you described. He said that he didn't like the crude emotions he felt in the guy so he chased him off."

Patricia jumped in. "That sounds exactly like something that Alexander would do."

Tracy shyly asked. "Could, ah . . . would you tell him thank you for me?" She trailed off looking down at the floor.

"What do you think, Rachel, shouldn't we let her thank him herself?" He smiled at Tracy then glanced at the cart she had with her. "And I'm sure everyone would like a snack right about now."

Rachel replied. "I'll see what I can do." She was beginning to like this William. He reminded her of her own father.

~ o ~

President Jerry Carlton took in the dazed look on his wife's face as she came back from her short conference with Doctor Peterson. "Is anything wrong, Dear?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"What?" She looked at him startled. "Oh, ah." She looked at Alexander then at Harold then back at her husband. "Ah, Doctor Peterson asked me if I had recently had a pregnancy test." She noted the surprised look on her husband's face. "This morning I was wondering if I should do just that." She looked again at Alexander. "Doctor Peterson just told me that I **am** pregnant." She shrugged still half dazed.

"She's at least eight weeks into the pregnancy." Doctor Peterson added.

Jerry Carlton took a second to shake himself out of his shock. "But how could you know and why at least eight weeks?"

Harold glanced over at Alexander, who shrugged, then answered. "Because if it was less than eight weeks Alexander wouldn't have been able to detect it." He smiled at the First Lady. "Alexander's sense is far more reliable than any pregnancy test. He can sense the presence of other people, including the unborn. I could do the test if you wish but I've never known him to be wrong." Helen nodded and Harold took a blood sample and left the room to run a quick test for verification.

~ o ~

Rachel engaged in a short discussion with the Secret Service man and the two policemen guarding the door to Alexander's room. The Secret Service man engaged in a short conversation with his wrist, then told them they could pass. William was curious and a little worried at the number of people guarding his son's hospital room as they entered. William quickly glanced around in surprise, noting all the people currently occupying the room. He also noted the emotional atmosphere which was thick with all kinds of rapidly fluctuating emotions with _surprise, disbelief_ and _uncertainty_ being paramount but _guarded joy_ was rapidly growing to overwhelm the mix. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Alexandra raced over to his son's bed.

"Oh, Alex, I was so afraid for you." She threw her arms around him causing him to grimace and groan. "Oh, sorry."

She immediately eased her embrace but he already had one arm around her. "It's good to see you too, Alex." He replied.

Finally William blurted out. "Good grief, Alexander, what have you done now?" He again glanced around at the assembled group. "The emotional atmosphere in here is thick enough to drown in."

Everyone stared at William in shocked surprise. President Carlton was the first to recover. "He just gave my wife some rather startling news." He looked directly at William. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Alexander's father?"

"Yes Sir. My name is William . . . Chandler-Wells." He drew Patricia close to his side. "And this is my wife, Patricia."

"It . . . It's an honor to met you Mr. President." Patricia was quite flustered by the company she now found herself in.

William beckoned his daughters forward. "Mr. President, these are my two daughters. Victoria . . ." She gave a bit of a curtsy. "and Karen . . ." Karen smiled shyly bobbing her head. "Victoria is my natural daughter. Karen is my wife's niece, her mother died in child birth so, to us, she is our child." He drew his daughters in. "I have one other son, he looks very much like Alexander, but he was unable to make it today."

President Carlton smiled at them. "It is a very unusual pleasure to meet your family." He drew his own wife and daughter close. "This is my wife, Helen and my daughter Sandra . . . My son was also unable to be here today." He shifted his attention to the elderly couple. "And who are these two rather distinguished people behind you."

Jacob stepped up drawing Linda with him. "Mr. President, my name is Jacob Chandler-Wells. This is my wife Linda. I am the brother of Williams father, Charles. Charles and his wife both passed away a few years back. I am here to represent his generation." He then shrugged. "I'm the one that got saddled with the title Broadway Leo."

President Carlton studied them for a moment. Both of the leonine males exuded an air of dignity and power. He couldn't help but be impressed. Linda and Patricia were perfect examples of women that were happy with their lot in life and the affection between them and their husbands was plain to see. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

Helen found herself in awe of these people. She was still trying to process the effect that their voices seemed to have on her. She found that she envied their women yet at the same time they all reminded her of how much she loved her own husband. She placed her arm around his waist. He responded in kind. Then she noticed a young girl hanging back near the door. "I see someone in the back that we haven't met yet."

William looked back. "Tracy come up here and meet your President." As she hesitantly moved up he continued. "Actually it seems that last Spring, Tracy was in Central Park with a young man. Alexander popped up out of nowhere, scared her half to death and chased the young man off. She had something she wanted to say to him."

Tracy stood uncertainly next to William. "Well, ah . . . I, ah . . ." She paused a moment her face turning pink as she looked down then she got it all out in a rush. "I wanted to thank him for keeping me from making the biggest mistake of my life." She looked up at Alexander. "You were right when you said I could do better. He turned out to be a real creep." She looked down as her face turned even redder and she smiled shyly. "And I did met someone much better."

President Carlton smiled at the young woman. "I'm pleased that . . ."

The Policy Advisor stuck is head into the room. "Mr. President, The press has selected their representatives and they're ready to begin your press conference." He glanced around at the rest of the room's occupants in open curiosity.

"Give me just a moment." President Carlton then addressed William. "I was just thinking that it might be advantageous if some of you were at that conference. Now that you have, as my grandfather used to say, come out of the closet, it would give you a chance to speak for yourselves." He nodded over at Alexander and Alexandra. "And it wouldn't hurt my political position at all to be seen in the company of a couple of, very popular, genuine heroes."

After a bit of discussion it was decided to hold the news conference in Alexander's room and all of his family would be there. Fortunately this was one of the larger rooms and could easily accommodate everyone. President Carlton and his political advisor carefully positioned everyone in the room for best visual and political advantage. President Carlton was perched on the edge of the second bed in the room with his family beside him and Agent Myers behind him. Alexandra was perched on Alexander's bed with his arm around her and his family arrayed around him. The overall effect was of two cozy families visiting their loved ones in the hospital. It was suggested that Tracy also hang around because everyone was getting hungry and would probably want something to munch on after the interview.

~ o ~

Doctor Peterson looked at the results of the test and called Alexander's room to confirm the good news. He always loved being able to deliver that kind of news, especially when the couple was in a happy relationship.

~ o ~

The two reporters and the cameraman were escorted into the room and were quite surprised at the occupant's they found themselves face to face with. The cameraman quickly set up and was soon transmitting the image to the world.

President Carlton, the consummate politician, let them get a good establishing shot then he spoke. "I would like to welcome you. I have no prepared statement but I do wish to state that I am honored to be in the presence of two fine heroic young Americans. Alexandra Holt who showed great intelligence and bravery in locating the terrorist bomb. With her is her fiancé Alexander who at great personal risk showed incredible skill and courage when he personally stopped the terrorist from setting off that bomb." He introduced the rest of those present in the room. "Now I think I will turn it over to your questions."

Reporter 1: "Mr. President, what can you tell us about the bomb?"

President Carlton: "It was a very old twenty megaton device manufactured in China during the second Cold War. It has been temporarily rendered harmless and is now being transported to a location where it can be safely destroyed."

Reporter 2: "Mr. President, will the terrorism conference be canceled?"

President Carlton: "No! Definitely not. Yesterday's events only prove just how extremely dangerous worldwide terrorism has become. It is time for the sane peoples of the world to unite and finally wipe this evil scourge off the face of the planet. Tomorrow I will issue a formal statement calling for the terrorism conference to reconvene next week."

Reporter 2: "What about the reports that came out about the Science Advisor's attempt to sneak the . . . ah, Alexander out of the hospital." He looked nervously at those around Alexander's bed."

President Carlton: "As you can see, that did not happen. In this country we do not tolerate such treatment of our citizens, regardless of . . ." He glanced over at Alexander and his family, "Race?" He looked back at the camera. "Although I have been informed that it is more of a genetic anomaly rather than a different race. Either way Alexander is a citizen of this land of liberty where we not only accept differences but we embrace them." He finish in ringing tones.

Reporter 1: "But how would you feel if your daughter became involved with one of them?" He winced at the look the President and several others gave him. He was the same one that had asked the offensive questions earlier outside.

The First Lady glanced over at Alexander and his family then smiled down at her daughter. Placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, she jumped in just as her husband was opening his mouth. "Based on what I have learned today, I think I would welcome such a relationship." She stared at the reporter defiantly.

President Carlton: "There's your answer gentlemen." He smiled at his wife.

Reporter 2: "What about the danger? Back in '41 several witnesses reported seeing the Central Park Creature chase down a poor young woman and carry her away screaming in terror."

Linda stepped forward, her eyes on fire with righteous indignation. "I beg your pardon, I was **not** screaming in terror and I **resent** your implications that I would be the least bit afraid of my husband after thirty years of happy marriage." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the reporter, the picture of offended dignity. President Carlton glanced over at her, surprised at the vehemence of her response. Then the hint of a smile spread across his face.

Jacob stepped up and put his arm around her. "Now Love, truth be told, you did squeal a bit when I caught you."

She responded by smacking him on the chest with the flat of her hand. "Beast." She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

Patricia cleared her throat, immediately focusing the attention on her. "I was one of those you mentioned, that witnessed what turned out to be a playful romp, and I was one of the monster hunters that haunted the park for over two years after that." She linked arms with William. "But I got lucky and eventually caught my quarry." She smiled brightly at the reporters.

President Carlton: "Next question?" There was a gleam of amusement in his eyes. He and Helen had been known to get playful on occasion, as her current condition attested to.

Reporter 1: "Just how human are they?"

Patricia answered. "My specialty is genetic research and I have been studying that very question for as long as I've known William. Other than one genetic anomaly they are completely human. The fact that we have children is evidence of that." She smiled up at William. "Now that everyone knows about our family I can **finally** publish the results of my research."

The press conference went on for just over an hour. Even little Sandra put in her two cents worth about how cool she thought Alexander looked. She even went over and gave Alexander a peck on the cheek for saving her daddy. There were a few more questions about Alexander's family and Alexandra's plans. Even Tracy's encounter with Alexander was brought up. The rest of the time was spent on questions about President Carlton's plans for the upcoming Terrorism Conference and how yesterday's events would effect it. There were also a few questions about the extent of their various injuries. The news of Alexander's paralysis caused quite a stir. Most of them in the room had been unaware of it until that moment.

The Policy Advisor stepped in. "The President and Alexander both need their rest. We have time for one last question."

Reporter 1: "Mr. President do you have any final words for the American people?"

Jerry Carlton smiled over at his wife. "Actually I do have one announcement. We have just learned today that Helen is expecting a new addition to our family." He put his arm around her and hugged her. "Thank you all for this opportunity to speak to the American people."

The camera was shut down and the reporters were escorted out then President Carlton turned to Alexander and his family. "I want to tell all of you how much I appreciate what you have gone through today. Alexander I'm sorry about your back and I hope you can recover the use of your legs. Lord knows, now that you are known, there may well be some rough times ahead, but the fact that Alexander introduced your kind to the world by saving the entire city as well as most of the world's leaders from total destruction will be a major point in your favor. Don't hesitate to remind us of that and the price you paid, as well as anything else you may have done for this city, when the more intolerant of us start to rant." He walked right up to Alexander's bed and placed a hand on each of the young lovers shoulders. "I hope you will send me an invitation when you two get married." Then he backed up, put his arm around his wife and, with his Secret Service contingent, went back to his own hospital room. Before he exited the room he grabbed a candy bar from Tracy's cart and told her to remember to stop by his room while on her rounds this afternoon.

Almost immediately after the President's party left Tracy, who was still recovering from speaking to the President and the press, was asked to pass out some snacks. Soon she found herself in conversation with Alexander and Alexandra. Alexander was very pleased when he learned that she was the new girl that Travis had told him about. Tracy was astounded when she found out about the relationship between Travis and Alexander's families.

_**Continued in Part 20**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	20. The Story Spreads

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 : The Story Spreads** **  
**

Robert, Kate and Norman watched entranced as the news broadcast showed the very unique group being escorted by police up to the hospital entrance. They watched as Alexa and the group with her were met inside the doors by a woman and two police officers and escorted over to the elevators. As the news commentators expounded on this event and speculated on what it meant. They were also discussing it in the Holt living room. Would they be allowed in? Would those police try to detain them? How would the rest of the world react to Alexa's public declarations?

About twenty minutes later the news anchor announced that they were switching to a live press conference with the President of the United States inside St. Vincent Hospital. They all watched, stunned, as the news conference started and there in the same room as the President and his family was their own daughter Alexandra. The next thing they knew, the President was hailing Alexandra as a national hero.

As the President spelled out what she had done they learned for the first time of her part in finding the bomb and stopping the terrorists. They were all horrified when they learned how close she had come to being killed. But more than anything they all found themselves very proud of what she had done to save the city.

Robert shook his head as the details came out. "So that's why she was asking all those questions about that freezer." He looked over at his wife in surprise and his voice swelling with pride. "It all makes sense now. And she was the only one smart enough to figure it out."

"I always knew she was a very bright girl." Norman commented. "So much like Beverly."

Kate's eyes were shining with pride as she watched her daughter. She appeared so poised and mature there on the video screen.

They were all surprised at the first lady's response to the reporter's question about a relationship between her daughter and one of them. The response Linda had to the question about the incident in '41 got a laugh out of Norman and Kate and even got a chuckle out of Robert. The new revelations about Alexander's family gave Robert more to think about.

Halfway through the news conference Robert's phone rang. It was Susan asking if they were watching this. They talked for the rest of the news conference about Alexa's involvement in the affair and the President's praise of her as well as commenting on each new question and answer. Kate got on the phone and filled Susan in on all that had gone on over the last couple of weeks including the current status of Alexandra's relationship with Alexander. Susan told them about the night she first met Alexander and his family. They finally hung up shortly after the end of the conference.

Robert complained about being the last to find out what had been going on in his own family but he decided to forgive everyone for keeping him in the dark, though it was a grudging forgiveness.

~ o ~

In his plush executive office at the publishing house, Bill Harrington had been watching the broadcast of the President's press conference in total fascination. The whole time he couldn't take his eyes off of those three amazing creatures, and he kept thinking what a fantastic story the whole affair would make. It would be an instant best seller and the movie rights alone would be worth a fortune. He found himself thinking back to early '42 when he and a bunch of his buddies had spent the entire night in Central Park, hoping to catch a glimpse of that elusive creature. Now there were three of them standing near the President on a worldwide video broadcast.

As he turned off his video Bill shook his head at the incredible interview with the President and those fantastic creatures. Again he was thinking of the possibilities. What he wouldn't give to be able to publish their story. Assuming he could even manage to get in contact with them and get the rights to the story. Then he would have to find a ghost writer good enough to do the story justice. They would have to rush the book into print while the public interest was still at its peak. It would take all of his publishing company's resources to get the project off the ground. Maybe he would look into that tomorrow, at least put out some feelers. See if he could get their interest. He shrugged, took a deep breath, and was soon deep in his publishing house's quarterly report for the last quarter of last year. It was due by the end of the month and he still had the last third of it to proof before giving it to the printers.

At the sound of a clearing throat, he looked up in surprise to see Paulette Gibson, one of his better editors standing just inside his office. This was a very rare occurrence. "So what brings you up to the executive suites today, Miss Gibson."

She approached his desk. "I assume you have been following the story about the creature that stopped the terrorist's bomb yesterday." Paulette remarked. There was the definite hint of a smile on her face.

Curious now about what she was leading up to, he responded. "Of course, the whole world has been following that story." She certainly had his attention. "What do you have in mind?"

"What would you say about two major coups for this publishing house?" She smiled wider as he raised one eyebrow in inquiry.

He was hooked now. "You've got my attention Miss Gibson." He gazed at her expectantly wondering what she had.

"The first coup is a detailed account of the origins of the creature Alexander's family." She placed the thick folder she had been carrying on his desk. His eyes were lighting up dollar signs. He would give her anything for that story.

"And the second coup?" He asked, intrigued about what could possibly top that.

"The second coup is the fact that this manuscript was written by Brigit O'Donnell herself just two years before her death." Paulette finished with a self satisfied grin.

Bills eyes were as wide as saucers now as he stared at the folder on his desk. "Are you telling me that this is an unpublished original manuscript, by **The** Brigit O'Donnell, detailing where those creatures come from?" He looked up at her incredulous.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." She smiled, pointing to the folder. "That is the only photocopy of the original hand written manuscript." She smiled. "The manuscript belongs to the family and they hold the rights to the story. I think that I can get our house the exclusive publishing rights."

"Are you sure that they will give us the rights to publish it?" He looked at her hopefully as he wondered how she had gotten her hands on a photo copy of the manuscript so fortuitously.

"I assume you watched the news conference and noticed the young hero's father, William." She inquired. He nodded, curious where this was leading. "William's younger brother's name is Joseph Chandler-Wells." She cocked her head to the side as a slow smile spread across her face. ". . . and he is my husband. I have already talked to the rest of the family and they have given their permission. The one proviso is that all royalties from the book are to go to the Wells-Chandler Foundation."

His eyes managed to get even wider. "Are . . . Is . . . ah . . . what . . . ah . . ." At this point he ran out of steam, shaking his head, uncertain how to ask what he wanted to ask.

She laughed. "Yes Bill, Joseph does look very much like his brother, except that his eyes are blue rather than gold and he is about an inch taller. You know about my daughter, Roberta. She gets her blond hair from her father. I also have a son. He looks like his father but his fur has my hair coloring and he has my grandfather's eye color."

Bill continued to stare at his top editor for several seconds, stunned by her revelations. Finally he looked down and opened the thick folder. As Paulette left his office he began to read. By quitting time he was deep into the story and he took it home with him.

~ o ~

Doctor Peterson came into Alexander's room a few minutes after the president's family left. They discussed Alexander's current condition. The rest of the family was still disturbed over the news of Alexander's paralysis. Harold told them that he had seen a few similar injury cases where the patient had eventually recovered up to ninety percent of their original mobility, so he felt that there was a good chance that Alexander would recover the use of his legs. He just wasn't sure how complete the recovery would be or how long it would take. He also checked out Alexandra's wound and announced that it was healing well.

Travis also showed up and Alexander was able to tease him and Tracy a little bit. By the time they left the room Tracy had become a new friend of the family.

An hour after the news conference Jacob and Linda went back Below by way of the hospital's tunnel access in order to avoid the crowds and reporters. Once Below they announced on the pipes what had happened in the hospital and reported that Alexander was safe for now and recovering.

Alexandra called home and talked to her parents for a while. She told them that she would be spending the night at the hospital with Alexander and his family but she would be home late tomorrow morning. Her father fussed a bit about it but her mother soothed it over and told her to take care of herself. Her grandfather got on the line and told her that the whole family, including her father, was extremely proud of her.

They also talked a while about her meeting with the President's family. She was happy to report that the President and his family appeared to be fully supportive of Alexander.

~ o ~

That evening the Whitehouse issued an official press release on the United Nations affair, detailing the important parts played by Alexander, Alexandra and Clarissa in averting a major catastrophe. Again they were all three praised as national heroes. The language of the press release also subtly emphasized their citizenship status. By that evening the press had also managed to identify a few additional members of the Chandler-Wells family. By the next morning several news agencies made the connection to the Beauty and the Beast themed Halloween Fashion show in Central Park several years back. Speculation about that event soon became a major source of conversation.

Jacob and Linda's daughter, Caroline, who was currently serving as the New Jersey Representative to the US Congress, was quickly identified by the media and, when asked about it, she readily admitted to the relationship. She even claimed to be extremely proud to be a member of the Chandler-Wells family.

Caroline's two children Jeffrey and Hannah were also tracked down and interviewed. They both also claimed that they were proud to be part of that family heritage. They also made a big thing about how proud they were of their cousin Alexander. Hannah was currently serving in the New Jersey General Assembly. Jeffery was working in his mother's Washington DC office. He was asked why he didn't look like the other leonine males. He told them that it was because his relationship was through his mother so he didn't carry that particular Chandler-Wells gene unfortunately.

After watching the late evening news on the hospital room video, William turned to his son. "Well Alexander I'll say this for you, you never do anything by half measures. For good or ill the world now knows about us and only time will tell how that will turn out. At least you created a positive first impression."

~ x x x x x ~

Over the next several days many of the world leaders that had been at the UN conference also released press statements praising Alexander for his heroic actions. News reports from all over the world were overwhelmingly positive.

Not all coverage was positive. Two of the countries that had a reputation for being sympathetic to the terrorists issued statements condemning America for harboring the satanic demons and even making heroes out of them. There were also a few inflammatory comments about the wives of Jacob and William from those two countries.

There was also a lot of wild speculation about the origins of the Chandler-Wells males on the internet and on the international media. Some accused the American government of trying to create a genetic super soldier. Some of the speculation leaned toward darker, more sinister explanations of their origins. There was a lot of clamor from the public and the news media for more information about them. Every scientific entity on the planet was clamoring for Patricia's paper on the genetics of the Chandler-Wells family.

The video of Alexander's heroic actions in the United Nations General Assembly was now playing all over the internet along with several highlights from the President's press conference. The segment of Linda's response to the reporter's question about the incident in 2041 got a lot of play and was mentioned in a lot of late show monologues. The little kiss on the cheek from the President's daughter and the First Lady's remark about her daughter being involved with one of them also got a lot of play. The media also developed an interest in District Attorney Clarissa Winston's part in the UN incident as well as her possible connection to William and Alexander. Clarissa released a statement that her connection to the Chandler-Wells family would soon be made clear with no further elaboration.

The news organizations were all full of speculation about the connection between William Chandler-Wells and the Wells-Chandler Foundation. The Foundation released a press statement admitting that the Chandler-Wells family was indeed heavily involved in the formation and operation of the foundation. New Yorkers were already very proud of and protective of the Wells-Chandler Foundation and all that it did for the city and the state. The connection between the foundation and the legendary Creature of Central Park only added to their popularity. Because Catherine Chandler had been intimately involved with the foundation, there was speculation about the similarity between her name and the Chandler-Wells family.

One other positive result, as far as Jacob was concerned, was that the name Broadway Leo disappeared almost completely from the media. Now the name Jacob became synonymous with the Creature of Central Park.

There were several interviews with various biological experts that speculated about the biology and genetics of the three leonine males from the interview. One genetics expert, confusing the family and the foundation, started referring to the Wells-Chandler Genetic Anomaly. He kept referring to the males collectively as Wells-Chandlers. The term quickly caught on and spread until everyone in the scientific community was referring to the leonine males collectively as the Wells-Chandlers, despite them publicly insisting that the family name was Chandler-Wells. Then Patricia's paper came out and answered all the questions about the family's genetics.

When the media began digging back through the history of the Creature of Central Park, some stories of unexplained deaths from the last two years of the 1980's came out. The media speculated about the possible link to the Wells-Chandlers but none of the individuals known to exist had been alive back then. The family members refused to speak on the matter. The details of the four terrorists had not been released to the public so there was little for the media to sink its teeth into. It was soon lost in the noise of the next controversy.

That turned out to be a major controversy stirred up in the media and in the general public when a small group of scientists and some military brass, led by the President's Science Advisor, insisted that the creatures should be taken to a government laboratory where they could be properly examined and tested. They spread a lot of dark predictions about the effects of the Wells-Chandlers on the human race. They even went as far as filing suit in court claiming that they might be alien invaders and should be treated as hostile aliens rather than citizens. Ever since the birth of Jacob, helpers with the right access had been carefully filing birth certificates under the radar, as a contingency, in case one of them accidentally got caught. Patricia's paper along with those legal documents were presented to the court and the suit was dropped, thoroughly embarrassing those that had brought the suit

The majority of the scientific community ostracized those scientists involved in this group. The President responded by firing the Science Advisor for insubordination and naming a new one. The military brass involved found themselves reassigned to less desirable posts.

Then the Brigit O'Donnell book came out.

_**Continued in Part 21**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	21. The Love Story and The Fallout

**Alexander_  
_**_by Thomas Mc_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 : The Love Story and The Fallout** **  
**

Bill faced his morning status meeting with tired sleepy eyes. He had started reading Brigit's manuscript a little after noon when Paulette had brought it to him. At six this morning he had finally put it down to get ready for this meeting. Though he was only about half way through it, he already knew that come hell or high water he would do whatever it took to publish it. It would be a gold mine.

He took a deep breath to clear his head. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I wish to table all pending business for the moment." He set down the thick folder he had carried in. "I have a new manuscript that I received yesterday and I am going to put every resource in this company behind publishing it. If Paulette secures the publishing rights for us, I want to publish it **as is**, no changes, no editing. I also want an all out advertising campaign organized by the end of the week."

One of the editors spoke up. "Sir are you sure that is wise? What type of manuscript is it?"

Bill picked up the folder. "I have here a photo copy of an original, unpublished, hand written manuscript by Brigit O'Donnell."

The meeting immediately broke into pandemonium. Everyone there knew what an incredibly valuable commodity an unpublished book by Brigit would be. After a while another editor asked the big question. "What is the book about?"

Bill grinned as he prepared to drop the big bomb. "You all are aware of what happened at the UN two days ago and the President's news conference yesterday at noon." He now had their undivided attention. "Brigit actually met the first of their kind back in '88. His name was Vincent. This book details where he came from and his romance with District Attorney Catherine Chandler. It tells about their secret marriage and the birth of their children. There were two additional male children that no one knew about. One of them was the one named Jacob that was in yesterday's news conference. The other one was Alexander's grandfather, Charles. I haven't finished the manuscript yet but I peeked at the last chapter to see how the book ended and it ends with their involvement in a 9/11 rescue effort."

The pandemonium this time was almost deafening. Once it had calmed down he outlined his plans. "I plan to put all of our resources behind putting out the first run of the book as quickly as possible. Fortunately Brigit's handwriting is very neat and precise so the computers should have little difficulty turning it into printed text. Since the manuscript is hand written there will be no trouble establishing its authenticity. I also plan to release a very high quality limited and numbered special edition that will consist of exact reproductions of the original hand written pages. The price for the Special Edition will be high but I'm betting they will still sell like hotcakes."

Someone asked the all important question. "Are you sure we can get the rights?"

Bill smiled. "Paulette is out securing those rights as we speak. She seems to have the inside track. She's the one that brought me this copy."

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing logistics and the advertising campaign. By that evening Paulette had the contract and the publishing house went all out on the project. The one additional proviso was that the first five of the Special Limited Edition were to go to the family.

~ o ~

Three days after the President's hospital news conference Robert arrived at his restaurant to find a long line at the front door that appeared to go half way around the block. There was already some milling and jostling taking place at points along the line. He decided to go around to the kitchen entrance rather than chance confronting the crowd at the front door. Inside he found his staff in disarray. He finally located his manager in the main dining room talking on his cell-phone and looking very harried. "Oscar, what in the world is going on here?"

"It's insane." Oscar declared. "I came in this morning and checked the reservation log on the computer." His brows furrowed as he looked at his boss. "We're booked solid for the next three months and the reservation line is still ringing constantly but the system only allows reservations up to three months in advanced." He shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "Did you see that line out front? . . . Even if there were no reservations we couldn't handle that many people. There have already been two fights break out in that line." He glanced worriedly in the direction of the front door. "I called the police just before you got here. I don't know what else to do."

Robert thought a few seconds. "OK Oscar, here is what we are going to do. Turn off the reservation line then reset the reservation program from seventy-five percent of capacity to eighty-five percent. As of today we are by reservation only. Go outside, inform the crowd of the new policy then offer everyone currently in line the opportunity to make a reservation. Move the check-in desk over by the Valet parking desk. With the exception of those on our VIP list, no one is allowed inside without a reservation."

"I understand." Oscar looked down a moment then looked back up at Robert. "Was that really your daughter I saw in the President's news conference?"

"I'm afraid so." Robert glanced towards the front door. "And it looks like we are now dealing with some of the fallout." He shook his head with a short laugh. "And man is there fallout. Yesterday our home was surrounded by news reporters."

Oscar looked at him uncertainly. "If you don't mind me asking . . . How do you feel about what is going on with your daughter?" He looked down a bit embarrassed at his own temerity.

Robert thought for several seconds about his answer. "As far as her part in foiling the terrorists, I could not be more proud of her." He paused considering further. "About the . . . Alexander . . . I'm not sure how I feel. When my wife and daughter were mugged two weeks ago, he was the one that saved them. Kate tells me that he carried her all the way to the hospital rather than wait for an ambulance to show up. He got her there so fast that a potentially life threatening knife wound ended up being minor. And we all know about what he did at the UN." He rubbed his chin. "Taken as a whole he appears to be an exceptional person and my daughter's feelings for him are pretty clear. My wife seems to like him." He shrugged. "She could certainly do worse. I guess I will accept the situation . . . at least until I get a chance to meet him in person."

~ o ~

The United Nations Anti-terrorist Conference went off as planned and President Carlton opened it with an impassioned speech that rocked the world. He pointed out the attempted destruction of New York the previous week as ample proof of how truly dangerous the terrorists had become. He also again praised the heroism of the two young Americans and the New York District Attorney that had foiled the plot. The book written by Malik, after the 9/11 attack, shot up to number one.

Nearly two dozen members of the terrorist group involved in the nuclear bomb attempt were captured over the following two weeks. The press and the courts were not kind. Their whereabouts had to be kept secret to avoid lynch mobs.

Three countries that had been harboring terrorists scrambled to arrest or expel the terrorists within their borders. A civil war broke out in one small mid eastern country that tried to take the terrorists into custody. The UN was debating on a resolution to send troops into that country.

~ o ~

In the next few weeks the media had dubbed the young couple 'Alex-n-Alex' and was full of the relationship between the two heroes of the UN affair. The public followed their story like they were media stars. On one of the major video networks a segment called 'The Wells-Chandler Report' was added to their weekly news roundup program. They kept a running list of identified members of the Chandler-Wells family. They also kept track of what was happening with Alex-n-Alex.

There was still the darker side to their fame. In Wisconsin a fringe religious group created headlines by railing against the Wells-Chandlers and trying to incite a holy war against them. They even tried to have Alexandra, Patricia and Linda charged with bestiality. The courts though ignored them and threw out the charges. They were finally discredited in the general media by being accused of racial bigotry. A religious group in Ohio Insisted that the Wells-Chandlers were not truly human and did not warrant standard human rights and citizenship. They tried to introduce a bill to that effect in Congress but were basically laughed out of the capital. The terrorist groups claimed that the lion-men were all Satan's demons sent to prepare the way for hell on earth. By now most of the world had turned against the terrorists and ignored their ranting.

In California there was a group that claimed the whole thing was just a hoax dreamed up by the government and Hollywood. A surprisingly large number of people, though still a very tiny minority, actually bought their line.

The administration at NYU, where Alexandra was going to school, had to ban news crews from campus. Her paper on the life of the Chandler-Wells families living in secret in the heart of New York won her very high marks and garnered her prominence in the anthropological scientific community. She had concentrated on the ones that lived Above and was very careful to avoid mentioning anything about the tunnel community. Her Professor gave her full credit for both semesters of his class which moved her much closer to graduation. She was already taking more than the normal class hours as it was.

~ x x x x x ~

Everywhere posters went up with the words "**Once Upon A Time in The City of New York**" in large letters. A week later the words "The origin of the Creature of Central Park" were added to the posters below the original title.

Two weeks after the hospital news conference the new Brigit O'Donnell book hit the stores and became the number one best seller within two days. The fact that the unexplained deaths in '88 and '89 had been in defense of Catherine as well as what they cost Vincent emotionally, actually helped improve the public's perception of Vincent and his descendants. Soon young teenage girls were dreaming of finding a lion-man of their own that would love and protect them.

The forever monument in Central Park was discovered by the media and quickly became one of the more popular tourist attractions. Most of the park entrances to the tunnels were locked off because of the massive increase in the park traffic. The old family brownstone on Central Park West also drew a large share of gawkers. Mail was soon being delivered to the residences of known family members and Alexandra's home by the bag full.

The public was amazed at how many respected public figures there were in the family. There were two Texas state senators, one US congressman from Texas and the wife of the current mayor of New York, all descendants from Jennifer Chandler-Wells. Naomi Chandler-Wells had died a hero in the line of duty in the FBI and both of her children were currently decorated members of the FBI. Catherine's two youngest daughters had produced one top fashion model, a popular Connecticut radio personality and a highly respected US congresswoman from South Carolina. Jacobs Daughter Caroline was the U S Senator from New Jersey. Clarissa's connection also became clear. Many of the family members were heavily involved in the day to day operation of the widely respected Wells-Chandler Foundation. The public also found out about the part Jacob and Charles had played in foiling the dirty bomb attempt back in 2024. It had always been a mystery who had intercepted the couriers and delivered the disabled bomb to the FBI anti-terrorist Department office. The security tapes had shown two large hooded, cloaked figures placing the device and three tied up terrorists in the lobby just before sunrise.

Patricia's published research on the Wells-Chandler genetic anomaly had cemented her already high standing in the scientific community. It also helped to put an end to the controversy generated by the ex-Science Advisor.

All of these events were duly reported in the weekly Wells-Chandler Report.

Throughout all this, in part due to the clever way Brigit wrote her book and in part due to just blind luck along with certain erroneous assumptions by the public at large, the existence of the tunnel community had remained unknown.

~ x x x x x ~

The first week of February, a few days after Brigit's book came out, Alexander came home to the family brownstone from the hospital, accompanied by a great deal of fanfare in the media. His parents had moved there from Below in order to prevent exposure of the existence of the tunnel community. Doctor Peterson put Alexander on a very rigorous regimen of physical therapy and, to everyone's relief he quickly showed signs that his body was responding. By the middle of March, he was beginning to get some function back in his legs and he was able to get around on leg braces and crutches.

The third week in March, Alexandra's family was invited over so that her father could meet Alexander and his family. The first thing that struck Robert as they entered the brownstone was the quiet elegance of the place. He was informed that there had been very little change to the place since Vincent and Catherine's time. Most of the furniture was over a hundred and fifty years old. Susan and her husband were also in town and were invited along. Norman was feeling under the weather and had stayed home. All of Alexander's siblings were present. His cousin Thomas had come Above with his wife Sara and their two children, Adam, age 5, and Phillip, age 2.

Dinner conversation was lively and pleasant. Robert was impressed with William's culinary skill and there was some exchanging of recipes. Robert asked for and got permission to add two of Williams favorite recipes to his restaurant's menu. After dinner, William and Patricia related the story of how they met and their early difficulties. Robert also learned about the nature and extent of the empathic link between Alexander and Alexandra. These revelations gave him a lot to consider. He was touched when told about their habit of sending an emotional 'I love you' to each other when they went to bed each night.

Later that evening Robert and William ended up away from the others, discussing the relationship and future of Alexander and Alexandra over a game of chess. William told him what it was like for those like him to be in love and to be linked. Robert found that he envied William having that close of a relationship with his mate. They ended up pretty evenly matched and it was a hard fought game. By the end of the game a strong friendship had developed between them.

Kate and Patricia ended up in the nursery "oohing and aahing", and generally bonding over the two children. Kate found that she was now actually looking forward to the possibility of grandchildren like these. Sara and Patricia both gave Kate some insight into what it was like being in love and married to a Chandler-Wells. She found herself intrigued, amazed, and just a touch envious.

Alexander and Alexandra took the elevator to the rooftop garden and did what young lovers normally do when they get a few moments off alone under the stars.

Around midnight when Robert and Kate got ready to go, they found the lovers sound asleep in each other's arms on the divan in the rooftop garden. After a bit of quiet discussion about the situation Alexander woke up and, taking in the group standing around them, gently woke Alexandra. About a half hour later Robert, Kate and Alexandra headed home.

Robert had been very impressed with Alexander's family and he had actually developed quite a fondness for the boy. Alexander's personality was very much like his own had been at that age. The image of the two of them asleep on the rooftop divan, particularly the sweet gentle way he had awakened her, had touched his heart. He decided that Alexa had actually done very well in her choice of a mate. As close as he and Kate were, and they were still very much in love, it was nothing compared with the close relationship that Alexa and Alexander would enjoy.

~ x x x x x ~

By the middle of April, Alexander was able to get around with the help of just a cane. He started using a cane he found in the basement with a head shaped like a springing lion that was supposed to have originally belonged to Catherine. His right leg was fully functional but his left leg was still very weak. The two young lovers decided to try going out for dinner. Robert suggested they come to his restaurant, on the house. They soon found out what it was like to be major celebrities out in public. The staff of the restaurant was expert in this type of situation and was able to keep it down to a reasonable level.

At least a dozen young teenage girls wanted a picture with him and/or his autograph. Many other's just wanted to meet the saviors of New York. Alexandra had become accustom to the attention her stunning good looks produced but this was different and at times just a touch unnerving. Despite the multiple interruptions, they both managed to enjoy themselves. After dinner they went to a Broadway play. Since the massive renovation of Broadway thirty years ago it had again become the center of culture it had been before. At the end of the first half the manager of the theatre announced that Alex-n-Alex were present in the audience and they were energetically applauded.

At intermission they were nearly mobbed by all the people that simply wanted to see them. They also got a taste of the royal treatment from the theatre staff and, after the play, were invited backstage to meet the actors. They were both a bit star struck, though the actors were the ones that were the most star struck. All in all it was an experience they would not soon forget.

~ o ~

The next day, Alexandra, Alexander and Clarissa all received invitations from the Whitehouse by special courier. They were invited to bring their families to Washington D.C. in one week where they would be presented with the Medal of Freedom award for their parts in preventing the destruction of New York City.

_**Continued in Part 22**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	22. The Capital

**Alexander****  
**

**By Thomas Mc  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 : The Capital** **  
**

Alexander had never been on an airplane before and his nose was plastered to the window during most of the flight to Washington DC. In the seat in front of him, William had adopted an identical attitude. Their respective mates kept looking at each other and giggling over the boy's reactions. Alexandra's parents were in the seats behind them. Robert loved flying and though he tried to be more dignified and less obvious about it, spent almost as much time glancing out the window as the other two, especially when one of them would comment on some interesting sight. Kate was also laughing quietly over the boys antics. Norman was seated on the aisle seat next to Kate and told her that Robert had been in love with flying ever since he was six when they had flown on an old friends private plane down to Florida for a Super Bowl Game. Clarissa and Phillip were seated behind Robert and Kate. Their son George was in the aisle seat next to them. Clarissa and George traded seats halfway through the flight so he could watch when they came into Washington DC.

Jonathon was seated in front of William and was more interested in the other people aboard the plane, in particular a young woman named Danielle Duke, her friends called her DeeDee, that was on her way to Washington DC to spend the week celebrating her seventeenth birthday with her grandparents. Jonathon talked Karen, who was in the seat between him and Victoria, into trading places with Danielle. Two of the hostesses gave Danielle the thumbs up after the seat exchange which caused her to turn bright red. By the end of the flight he had her phone number, her New York address and the address of her grandparents.

All of the flight crew came back to meet them at some time during the flight. The hostesses on board were falling all over each other, anxious to be of service to them. Most of the crew just wanted to meet the heroic Creatures of Central Park. Alexander, Jonathon and William were all well aware of their emotions and always treated them with friendly respect when they came by.

The other passengers were also fascinated and by the end of the flight every passenger had passed by their seats at least twice to get a look at them. The boys noticed and greeted each one as they passed by. There were two passengers that were radiating distinct _fear_ mixed with their _curiosity_. William made a point of speaking with them and soon their _fear_ disappeared. Upon landing everyone remained in their seats to allow them to exit the plane first to a general barrage of friendly goodbyes.

They had caused quite a stir when they passed unannounced through the airport terminal building in New York but it was nothing to the crowd that greeted their arrival in DC. Though there had been no advance announcement of their flight, once they had been spotted in JFK, word raced ahead to their destination in Dulles International. There had been a moment in JFK when it looked like the boys' claws were going to be a problem but a federal government representative, who had been briefed ahead of time showed up and smoothed things over for them with the screeners.

Danielle's grandparent's were a bit shocked when they saw who was holding hands with their granddaughter as she got off the airplane. Jonathon and Danielle separated in the arrival lounge and she went with her grandparents to pick up her luggage while he went with his family.

They were met in the lounge by Whitehouse representatives and escorted through the cheering crowd that had accumulated outside the terminal and into a pair of waiting limousines. During their ride to the hotel they were told of the planned schedule for their stay in DC. Tomorrow they would receive a guided tour of the capital city. The second day they would be presented to the Congress during the president's speech to the joint houses, then lunch and a tour of the capital building. They would be presented with their medals on the Whitehouse lawn that evening during a national broadcast. The third day they were scheduled to spend at the Smithsonian. The fourth day they were to have lunch with the First Family at the Whitehouse. The rest of their stay was unscheduled. Except for the medal presentation, which would be broadcast, their schedule was a closely kept secret.

Serious lobbying on Jonathon's part got Danielle and her grandparents on the guest list for the medal presentation. He also got Danielle included on the guest list to the Whitehouse lunch with the President and his family. He called her that night to tell her about it. The printed invitations arrived at their house the next day.

There had been six rooms booked for the families and after some serious discussions (and negotiations) the rooms were allocated. George and Jonathon got one room, Victoria and Karen got a room and the other four rooms each was occupied by a couple. Because of his advanced age, Norman was put in with Robert and Kate so that they could watch over him.

* * * * *

Alexander gazed into the sleeping face of Alexandra. He gently brushed her cheek with his furry hand causing her to stir and the ghost of a smile crossed her face but she remained asleep. He leaned in and kissed the same cheek. Again she stirred and her smile got wider. This time he could feel her waking up. "Good morning Sleepyhead." He greeted her as she opened her eyes.

She stretched then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning love." She replied and pulled him down for a more thorough kiss. It had taken a bit of lobbying on their part but they had gotten a room of their own and she was reveling in the sense of freedom and intimacy it gave her. "I hope our . . . activities," She smiled brightly up at him, "didn't disturb your parents." She had been extremely embarrassed when she had first learned of the link between Alex and his father but she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that William always knew what was going on with his son.

Alexander grinned back at her. "Naw, they were too busy with their own . . . activities." Alexander was aware that she was still trying to come to grips with this aspect of his family life. She had felt better when he had told her that he and his father could shut down their link when they wanted privacy. Although it was usually pretty easy to guess why the link had been closed and there was sometimes a bit of leakage.

Just about the time they finished getting ready, there was a knock on the door. It was their guide/watch dog letting them know that it was nearly time to begin their tour of the city. Soon they were all gathered in the lobby then they headed out with their tour guide.

By around one o'clock the press had gotten wind of the tour. After that the media followed the group around and extra officers were added to the escort for crowd control. Norman could not stay on his feet or walk for very long so he was supplied with a wheelchair. One of the things the media noticed was that one of the leonine males was always near him to help if he needed it. If they ran into an obstacle, such as stairs, one of them would just pick him up, wheelchair and all and carry him past the obstacle.

At the Lincoln Memorial one of the reporters got a couple of pictures of the family lined up and gazing up at Lincoln's statue. They all had looks of reverent respect on their faces. Those pictures became extremely popular on the internet and were the ones most commonly shown during news reports of their tour.

Jonathon, and William ended up racing each other up the stairs to the top of the Washington monument. Alexander was still slightly lame and needed his cane so he took the elevator with the rest of the family. They were neck and neck with the open cage elevator and the rest of the elevator occupants cheered the boys on, all the way up. The boys beat the elevator by only a few feet. Jonathon won. The media and the late night shows had a lot of fun with the Great Race, as they dubbed it.

The Regan monument was the last place they visited before heading back to the hotel for the evening.

* * * * *

Early the next morning the families set off for the Capital Building. This morning the President would be presenting his address to the joint session of congress on the state of the global war on terror. Alexander, Alexandra and Clarissa were to be seated behind the podium and would be presented to Congress at the end of the speech. The rest of their families had reserved seats in the visitors gallery.

In a small room near the House chamber the three of them were getting prepared and receiving last minute instructions, when President Carlton entered the room. He smiled at them. "They giving you an earful of protocol instructions?"

"Yes sir." Alexander responded.

"I'm sure you will all do well. At the end of my address I will introduce you three then you will stand and acknowledge the applause you should get. After that, one of you may say a few words to Congress if you wish. Just keep it short and simple, it will have more impact that way." President Carlton adopted a more relaxed attitude. "You understand that there are many layers to what is happening this week besides just honoring heroes. I am running for reelection and of course what we are doing here gives me a significant boost politically. Also you three have come to represent the war on terror and introducing you at the end of my address will give it extra punch."

Now he looked directly at Alexander. "And most importantly for you Alexander, it helps cement your families legitimacy as free citizens of this country and thereby protect your rights." He nodded towards Alexander's cane over next to the door. "I know that you can manage short distances without that cane and there is a strong desire to leave it behind, but you should continue to use it when you are in public this week." He held up his hand when Alexander opened his mouth to warn him about the nature of that cane. "I know all about the secret concealed in that cane. My wife is a fan of those old books and she brought it to my attention. Brigit's book tells all about how Catherine got it and also mentions what's inside. Heroism seems to run in your family. That cane reminds everyone of the great danger you faced in order to save us all and the price you paid for our lives. What you did at the UN not only put your life on the line, it also made your existence known to the world and left you vulnerable to all kinds of dangers. What we are doing here is in part to protect you and your family from some of the more unpleasant possibilities, like being turned into lab subjects by people like my ex-science advisor." He let the sense of what he said sink in then continued. "Just remember, particularly during this week, that you represent all of the Wells-Chandlers." He paused. "Chandler-Wells . . . Wellses? . . . I think I figured out why the media reversed you family name." He smiled again. "Of course now you will be stuck with dealing with the same bureaucracies that the rest of us citizens have to put up with."

With a final smile he left the room. About thirty minutes later a congressional page came and escorted them into the House of Representatives Chamber.

- - - - -

The President's address was very impassioned and effective. He brought all of his impressive political acumen to bare in his speech. At the end, he introduced his three guests. Alexander stepped up to the podium. "It is impossible for me to adequately express our gratitude to all of you for how you have treated myself and my family. For years my family hid ourselves away in fear of how we would be received by the world but you have accepted us as regular people and I personally thank you for that acceptance. And for the record, we are proud to be citizens of this magnificent country."

They received another ovation and the joint meeting was over. Several of the representatives came up to greet them. The three family members that were currently serving in the House and Senate also got a little extra attention as well. As they were escorted out of the chamber Alexander nearly collapsed in relief that he had survived his first public appearance without embarrassing himself or his family. Both his parents made it a point to tell him how proud they were of the way he handled himself.

After they left the chamber, the whole family was taken on a tour of the Capital building. All during the tour they were constantly interrupted by senators and congressmen that just wanted to meet them in person. Around two-thirty the tour culminated with a late lunch, or early dinner depending on your point of view, in the Capital building lunch room.

After their lunch they went to the central Capital Rotunda where several pictures were taken of them with several high ranking members of the government. Then they were whisked off to the Whitehouse where the presentation was to take place on the lawn. They were shown where their seats would be on the front row then they were all shown to the screened off waiting area beyond the stage where they were again instructed on proper protocol for the upcoming presentation.

Alexander was, as his mother put it, as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Patricia had once repeated that phrase to him and informed him that it was a very old southern saying. The humor related to that allusion and his own appearance was not lost on him and when it popped up in his mind he began chuckling to himself.

When Alexandra asked him why he was laughing, he told her about that saying. She responded. "But you don't have a long tail so what do you have to be nervous about?" Which set them both off in a fit of laughter.

Jonathon was sitting in the front row with Danielle and her grandparents. Karen and Victoria were seated on his other side. Members of the media were all around setting up their equipment for the broadcast of the presentation. About half of the seats were already filled with the various dignitaries that had enough clout to get invited.

Jonathon was beginning to feel uneasy and glanced around the area looking for the source of his unease. As he was looking around he spotted both of Naomi's children in the very back of the crowd with a contingent of FBI agents. He had not known that they would be here. He continued to scan the crowd then he realized that there was a sense of _threat_, of _cold calculating malice_. He tried to isolate the source of the emotions but it seemed to be spread out and he got the feeling that it was under tight control.

"Would you excuse me, I need to go back there to see my brother for a moment." Jonathon remarked to his guests. "I'll be right back." He jumped up.

"I'm coming, too." Karen asserted as she too jumped up. "I need to wish him good luck." She had noticed her little brother's actions and knew there was something bothering him.

Behind the screen he found the rest of the family getting last minute instructions. "Jonathon what's wrong?" William asked as soon as he saw him.

"There is something wrong out there. I can sense a definite hostility in the crowd but I can't seem to pinpoint it. It seems to be spread out." Jonathon replied. "What should I do?"

"Hold on a moment." Motioning for Alexander to follow, William walked over to the edge of the screen and stood there scanning the crowd. Alexander stood next to him doing the same thing. They both smiled at the friends and family in the front row then retreated behind the curtain. "You're right, son, I felt it too. A definite hostility but so unfocused." He faced his other son. "Alexander?"

Alexander nodded his head. "It is just like the emotions I felt in the UN General Assembly. Malice, hatred. The only thing missing is the rage. These emotions are better controlled, more deliberate." He shook his head. "I couldn't pinpoint it either. I think that there must be several of them out there but I couldn't tell how many. . . At least three or four. . . maybe five or six." He looked at his father. "They were too diffuse and low key for me to get a definite location. They must be spread out in the crowd." He looked around. "We should tell some one immediately, before the ceremony starts."

William walked over to one of the Secret Service agents that was standing at the edge of the crowd near the podium. He recognized him as one of the men that had been guarding the President back in New York. "Excuse me Sir but I thought you should know that we, my sons and I, have detected a threat in the crowd. As best as we can tell, there are at least three of them, possibly as many as six."

The agent looked at him for a moment then spoke into his radio. "This is Scott, I'm moving to the screened off area to investigate a possible situation." He then indicated for William to precede him.

Once they were behind the curtain he spoke again. "Now what is this about a threat in the crowd?"

Jonathon spoke up. "I was able to sense them in the crowd but there are several of them and they are spread out."

The agent talked over his radio for a few minutes then frowned. "Our bumpers have detected no weapons in that crowd and every one out there has been vetted." He looked at them skeptically. "And what do you mean by sensed?"

Karen spoke up. "Please, sir, my father and my brothers know what they are saying. They're empaths. They can sense very strong emotion when it's nearby."

Alexander jumped in. "I know it's hard to accept but it is true. The emotions we detected a moment ago were exactly like what I felt from the terrorists in the UN building. They're hostile and they intend harm, they must have some type of weapon whether your people can detect them are not. We're having difficulty pinpointing them because there are several of them and they are spread out." He glanced over at Alexandra and back. "At least delay the ceremony until you can check it out."

The agent looked around at the group facing him trying to decide how to handle this rather preposterous, on the face of it, accusation of theirs.

_**Continued in Part 23**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	23. Assassins and Tourists

**Alexander****  
**

**By Thomas Mc  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 : Assassins and Tourists** **  
**

Agent Myers looked around at the group before him. He had years of training at gauging people and despite their very unusual leonine appearance, their faces still retained enough humanity that he felt he could make a good judgment. To him they all appeared to be completely sincere. He had also seen, heard and learned enough about these people to leave him inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt.

He looked over at the woman that had spoken out on their behalf. He could see that she had no doubt at all in what the other's were saying. He remembered her from the hospital room in New York. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was as he looked at her. He then noticed that all three of the leonine males were now watching him with hints of smiles on their faces. He chided himself for his unprofessional thoughts and dragged his attention back to the matter at hand. He had to make a decision and he had to do it now.

Thinking about that hospital room however had reminded him of some other things he had seen and heard that day. He remembered how Alexander had known that the First Lady was pregnant even before she had known for sure. He remembered the explanation of their ability to sense emotion in others. He remembered someone referring to them as empaths. He had looked the term up. Besides he would swear that all three of them had been aware just now of his reaction to that pretty young woman, Karen was her name. This empathic ability may seem pretty far fetched but he had already seen enough evidence that it existed to convince him that it would be better to err on the side of caution.

He spoke on his radio. "This is Agent Scott Myers requesting a temporary hold on the proceedings while the bumpers do another pass through the crowd." He glanced over at the family group. "I have been apprised of a possible threat situation." He listened to the response, then faced William. "They are going to run another quick check of the crowd. That's the best I can do unless you can give me something more specific to go on."

William shook his head. "I wish I could but with multiple people all projecting the same emotion, plus the effects of the emotional noise from such a large crowd, it is very hard to isolate any one of them." William informed him with a shrug. "Right now the emotions are very low key and controlled. If they get more intense then it will become easier to isolate them but that probably won't happen until they are about to act."

Alexander went over to the edge of the screen and again peered out into the audience. He was sensing a _stealthiness_ that hadn't been there before and after a few minutes he noticed a little more milling around in the crowd. He returned to the rest and looked quizzically at agent Myers. "Bumpers?" he inquire with a raised eyebrow.

Agent Myers glanced at him for a moment then smiled as he spoke. "Bumpers is a slang term we use for professionally trained pickpockets that are sent into a crowd to check out suspicious people we have identified. They can check for any type of weapons on a person without alerting them or the crowd to what is happening." Then he went back to his stoic agent mode as they waited for some news. A couple of times his gaze was drawn to the young woman named Karen. Each time he also noticed that the three males were aware of it and tried hard to maintain his professional dignity. After a while he got a message and acknowledged it. He faced the group. "We found no indications of any type of weapons. The ceremony will go ahead as planed." He started to turn then stopped. "Don't think I'm dismissing your warning or taking it lightly. I am inclined to accept what you are saying but I can't stop the presentation. I will however keep a close watch. If you get anything more definite, signal me and I'll do what I can." He turned and went back to his post.

William, Jonathan and Alexander discussed the situation among themselves. All they could do was stay alert and hope for luck or a clearer sense of the threat. Every one went back out to their seats. All three of them could feel the threat but it was still too low key and unfocused. William was the most experienced and he estimated that there were four or five of them but he still couldn't pinpoint them. All three of them were like springs under tension, ready to strike the moment the threat made itself known.

President Carlton stepped up to the podium and all three of them felt a rise in the level of _malice_. The _anticipation_ was also thick and intense as well. Alexander told Alexandra and Clarisse that they should hit the floor if they saw him make any sudden movements. William and Jonathon were both scanning the crowd trying to get a fix, looking for anything that would isolate the sources.

President Carlton gave a short speech about the general bravery and ingenuity of all Americans. Then he stated that it behooved them to make special note of those that went even further above and beyond the call, putting themselves in harms way in order to save their fellow citizens. Then he gave a quick synopsis of each of their contributions.

"In gratitude, Congress has voted to award these Medals of Freedom to these three very heroic people. If you will please come forward."

The appropriate moment arrived and Alexander, Alexandra and Clarissa stood and stepped up onto the small stage. The sense of _anticipation_ increased. Alexander noticed Agent Scott Myers over at the edge of the stage watching him and his family intently. He barely nodded at him then focused his attention on President Carlton, gauging distance and angles. Alexander was also sending his feelings to Alexandra over their link. He could now tell that the threat was behind him and he was sure that he would be one of the targets. He could definitely tell that there were five and one was directly behind him.

President Carlton approached Alexander and the _malice_ peaked. Throwing his cane straight back, Alexander immediately launched himself at President Carlton. Before anyone else could even realize that he was moving, he had caught both President Carlton and the Secret Service agent standing next to and slightly behind him, and knocked them both down. As he landed on top of them both, several slightly muffled shots were clearly heard.

An instant after Alexander dived at the President, Alexandra tackled Clarissa. As they went down she felt a sting in her shoulder and then the wind was knocked out of her when they both hit the ground.

When the _malice_ hit its peak William and Jonathon both were able to pinpoint a source near them and launched themselves at those sources taking down two news cameramen. Alexander's cane hit the cameraman that was now standing by the seats directly behind him. At almost the same instant the two other assassins fired at the point were Alexander and the President had been standing just an moment before. The cameraman Jonathon tackled got off a shot but it went wild, hitting the ground just in front of the stage. The one hit by Alexander's cane staggered back firing into the air.

As soon as he saw Alexander start to move, Agent Scott Myers guessed at his intentions and shifted his attention to the front of the crowd. He easily spotted the muzzle flash from the camera of one of the nearby cameramen. He launched himself at that man. The agent standing near him quickly followed his lead. The two of them wrestled the assassin to the ground.

Four shots rang out as the two assassins still standing died. Pandemonium broke out as Alexander quickly rolled off the President and, after a quick glance at Alexandra, helped President Carlton back to his feet. "Sorry about that, Sir."

President Carlton glanced over at the three struggling terrorists and the two dead ones then back at Alexander. He dusted himself off and smiled. "It seems I owe you another debt of gratitude son." He gripped Alexander's shoulder. "You thought fast and did what was necessary. There is nothing to apologize for." He pulled his suit coat straight. "And I'm sure my dignity will survive this incident." Then he quickly reached out to grab his arm and steady him when Alexander unthinkingly put to much weight on his weak leg and nearly toppled.

Agent Myers had raced up to assist the President but Alexander had already gotten him back to his feet so he changed his point of attention and helped Alexandra and Clarissa back to their feet. Then seeing the President steady Alexander, retrieved his cane and handed it back to him.

Shaking off the nearest agent's attempt to hustle him off the stage, President Carlton stepped up to the podium and quickly called the crowd to order. A paramedic was soon treating the minor bullet wound to Alexandra's shoulder. That turned out to be the only injury, other than the terrorists, that was suffered.

Three of the terrorists would live to stand trial. Later it was found that they had killed and replaced the cameramen that had already been vetted by the Secret Service. The assassins' functioning camera's turned out to have ceramic guns built into them. The terrorists obviously had access to very sophisticated technology that could only have come from a reasonably advanced country.

Twenty minutes later, after the assassins alive and dead were removed, the ceremony resumed. President Carlton insisted that both William and Jonathon come up to the podium so that they could also be recognized for their heroic actions today. After the three medals had been passed out, President Carlton gave a very short speech emphasizing that today's actions only proved that these three people deserved the medals they were receiving today. He also remarked that though William and Jonathon did not received metals today they had distinguished themselves and deserved equal praise. Then the presentation was done and they received a standing ovation from the crowd.

Agent Myers gave a full report on the advanced warning he had received from Alexander's family and credited it for his agents ability to react so quickly once the assassins had revealed themselves. He also pointed out that because of the method used by the assassins, he and his agents were unable to detect or react to the threat until it was too late. It was only Alexander's unique ability to sense the threat that enabled him to react before the shots were fired and save the President's life.

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing back at their hotel. Once again the media was full of news about their latest heroics.

* * * * *

The fourth day was spent at the Smithsonian Museum. The boys were dazzled by the Air and Space Museum. Clarissa and Norman really enjoyed the Natural History Museum. Alexandra was most interested in the anthropological exhibits. While there she met the curator in charge of the anthropology department and they got into an extended discussion of her paper on the Wells-Chandlers. He was impressed with her knowledge of the subject. He gave her his card and told her to call him when she graduated.

The highlight of the visit for the press was when the family presented the original Brigit O'Donnell manuscript of **Once Upon A Time In The City Of New York** along with a copy of a photograph of Vincent, Catherine and all six of their children taken back in 2005 and one of the two reproductions of the Kristopher Gentian painting of Catherine and Vincent. The reproductions had been created by Vincent which made them almost as valuable as the original painting. The plate below the book read "Manuscript on loan from the Chandler-Wells family - Painting and photograph donated by the Chandler-Wells family". The Museums appraisers had set the value of the three items so high that it caused a major sensation in the news media.

Where the manuscript had once resided, the tunnel community library now contained numbers 2, 3, and 4 of the Collectors Special Edition of the book. Special Edition number 1 was in the brownstone library and number 5 was on display at the Wells-Chandler Foundation below the other reproduction of the Kristopher Gentian painting. The original painting now hung in the parlor of the brownstone.

Except for the presentation, the media gave the family plenty of space. They did however get plenty of attention from other people in the museum that day.

Danielle had shown up and hung with Jonathon part of the day. Early in the afternoon Norman got very tired and Danielle volunteered to go back to the hotel with him and watch over him 'til the rest of the family returned. While she was there with him he regaled her with the stories that his Beverly used to tell about Vincent and his family.

* * * * *

The only thing scheduled for the fifth day was lunch at the Whitehouse. Norman was feeling a bit exhausted so he stayed back at the hotel and Victoria stayed behind to watch over him. Danielle's grandparents were allowed to attend in their places. Agent Scott Myers facilitated the timely handling of the change. The lunch turned out to be quite pleasant. Danielle enjoyed the novelty of the experience as well as Jonathon's company. Her grandparents also enjoyed themselves. Robert pronounced the food to be decent, pretty high praise from a five star chef.

That evening Jonathan was invited over to have dinner with Danielle at her grandparents place. Jonathon sensed a slight bit of worry in her grandparents at being alone with him but as the evening wore on they relaxed and were soon enjoying his company. He regaled them with tales of the family history including how his Mother had hunted his Father until he caught her.

A call from Danielle's parents shortly after dinner to wish her a happy birthday, and to find out about seeing her on the news with one of those creatures, gave her a chance to introduce them to Jonathon. They soon found themselves charmed by him, partially due to his naturally charming personality and partially due to some intense off camera coaching by Danielle during the conversation. Both her parents told him that they were looking forward to meeting him when he got back to New York.

Almost immediately afterward Danielle got a call from her best friend, Shania Shaffer, wanting to know all about what the creature she had been seen with was like. Danielle responded by putting Jonathon on the phone which left her friend quite flustered, impressed and just a bit jealous. The evening ended with a quick kiss goodnight then Jonathon returned to the hotel. He definitely liked Danielle and planned to see more of her when they returned to New York.

The rest of the family stayed near the hotel and enjoyed a relaxing evening.

* * * * *

The sixth day the family spent exploring on their own. Danielle flew back to New York on the morning flight. Jonathan went with her to the airport and saw her off. Agent Myers had been assigned to watch over the family until they left on the last evening flight.

Alexander, having already noticed that Myers was becoming very interested in Karen, had talked to her about it. She allowed as how he was really pretty cute. Jonathan was also aware of the attraction and had already decided that he liked the man. After that they both conspired to have Karen and Agent Myers end up together as much as possible. Once William caught on he also took part in the conspiracy.

That evening as they were in the airport, Karen was able to catch her agent unawares and stole a quick kiss before boarding the plane. The flight back went pretty much like the flight down except Jonathan didn't pick up a different seat companion. He spent the time talking to Karen and Victoria about Danielle and about Karen's Secret Service agent.

As with the trip down they were met at the airport by a fair sized crowd. They actually spent some time in the arrival lounge talking to the people that were there to see them. Finally, a very long stretch limo, sent by the Mayer, picked them all up and delivered them to their homes.

_**Continued in Part 24**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	24. A Wedding in the Park

**Alexander****  
**

**By Thomas Mc  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 : ****A Wedding in the Park** **  
**

It was the middle of the first week in May, five days after their return from DC. The brownstone phone rang. It was Danielle. She told Jonathon that a week from Friday was her senior prom and asked him if he would be interested in going with her. She informed him that the theme for the prom was Beauty and the Beast, in part inspired by the events at the UN. He told her that he would love to go.

When he told his father about the date, William suggested that it might be wise to meet with Danielle's parents sometime next week so that they can get to know Jonathan better before the big date. Jonathan called Danielle back and invited her and her family over for dinner that weekend. William got on the phone and after a quick conversation between William and Danielle's parents the invitation was accepted.

That evening Patricia took Jonathon out to an exclusive high end clothing store to buy him a suit to wear to Danielle's prom. The suit that the shop owner showed them had a hint of renaissance flavor to the tailoring and Jonathon looked quite dashing in it. They were able to get in buy the suit and get out before the media caught on. The exclusive shop did get a large boost in its cache' as a result of Jonathon's visit.

* * * * *

It was five o'clock Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang at the Central Park West brownstone. Alexander opened the door. "Danielle, Welcome to our home." He stepped back. "All of you, welcome, please come in and make yourself comfortable." With a sparkle in his eye and a chuckle he added, "Dad and Jonathon are up in the garden wrestling with the grill. I'm not sure yet who is winning."

Like many other's, Danielle and her family were very impressed by their first look at the inside of the old family home. Patricia came around the grand spiral staircase from the kitchen followed by Jacob and Linda. Patricia introduced them and herself, then Danielle introduced her family. There was her parents Michael and Julie Duke, her older brother Wayne, and her younger brother Mathew. Karen and Victoria both came downstairs to meet Danielle's family. At first Danielle's family was a little bit nervous but Alexander and Jacob were soon able to put them at ease. The new book about Catherine and Vincent and her own father's past left them already predisposed toward wanting to like Jonathon's family. About an hour after they arrived Alexandra showed up. She and Alexander had a date planed but they decided to eat with the family before going out.

There was one minor mishap when Jonathon put too much lighter fluid on the charcoal and ended up singeing some of the fur on William's face. William and Jonathon both took a good deal of ribbing from the rest of the family over it. The dinner was held picnic style on the rooftop garden. Everyone enjoyed the meal as well as the spectacular view overlooking Central Park. After dinner Alexander and Alexandra left on their date. William, Patricia, Jacob, Linda, Michael and Julie ended up in the parlor talking about their families, their kids, and the current state of politics. All of the kids ended up in the third floor library playing a rather noisy card game.

* * * * *

Alexandra and Alexander were riding in a cab to the theater where they were going to catch a new movie.

Alexandra was chuckling. "I still can't get over the look on your father's face when he came down." She grinned. "Do you think he'll ever let Jonathon near a charcoal grill again?"

"Oh, he will eventually but I bet he stands further back next time." Replied Alexander with a laugh. "I actually think it made Jonathon a little more . . . human . . . to Danielle's parents."

"I really liked Danielle's family." Alexandra remarked.

"So did I." Alexander replied.

* * * * *

The great Prom date the next weekend went off fairly well. Jonathon and Danielle were a sensation and quite enjoyed themselves. There was a small amount of unpleasantness with Danielle's ex-boyfriend but Jonathon kept his cool and ended up coming out of it looking rather good while the ex-boyfriend came off as a jerk.

Travis Peterson and Tracy Porter were there as well. Danielle's best friend, Shania Shaffer was also there with her boyfriend, Kevin Ellison. After the Prom was over they went to an all night Deli that was owned by a helper. Jonathon, who was almost the opposite of his older brother, insisted that Danielle call her parent's to let them know where they were. This alone put him in very good favor with her parents.

* * * * *

At the beginning of June, an assassination attempt against the President killed one Secret Service agent and left two others wounded. It also left the First Lady with a serious injury. Fortunately she survived and the unborn baby was not hurt. Karen was in a sweat until she verified that her agent had not been one of the three that had been hurt or killed. She was starting to get pretty serious about her agent, as the family called him, and they were communicating very regularly now.

* * * * *

Throughout the Summer things went fairly smoothly. There was the occasional kook or nut that tried to cause problems for various publicly known members of the Chandler-Wells family but they were little more than a minor annoyance. The City of New York had taken them to their hearts. Jonathon and Danielle spent a lot of time together. He had very little difficulty charming her parents. Karen and Secret Service Agent Scott Myers exchanged lots of letters.

Around the middle of July the media took notice of the Jonathon and Danielle relationship but coverage was relatively light. The Alex n Alex story and the First Lady's injury and pregnancy got far more coverage. But the biggest story was the President's Global War on Terror. Over eighty percent of the worlds nations were already on board. Several countries had detained or expelled the known terrorists within their borders. A few nations had declared themselves neutral. The remaining rogue states were now the main story. For the last couple of months things had reached a stalemate with the rogue states threatening to use nukes if they were invaded. Four countries were involved in civil wars between the governments and the terrorist factions. There had been three more assassination attempts against the President during this time. All had been foiled though it had cost the lives of two more Secret Service agents. Each time Karen was in a sweat until she heard from her agent.

Alexander and Alexandra were strolling through Central Park on a warm Summer afternoon. Although they still drew a lot of attention, the public, for the most part, generally gave them their space. The media, however, still kept tabs on them.

"Have you thought about when we should have the wedding?" She asked him as they walked along hand in hand.

He looked over at her. "The sooner the better." He grinned at her. "You still have a year to go before you have your associates degree. What about next spring?"

She looked at him with a bit of a pout. "I don't want to wait that long. I had a taste of living with you in Washington and I want it, now." She grinned back. "Why not this Fall." She shrugged. "Maybe the beginning of September or the end of August before the fall semester starts?"

His smile got wider. "I could go for that." He noticed a jewelry store across the street from the park and started pulling her towards it.

Their entrance to the store caused quite a stir. Soon they were having a grand time looking at wedding rings. The media made note of the expedition and were soon speculating on when the big event would take place. That evening the two of them talked it over with their parents. The wedding was set for the first week in September.

* * * * *

Over the next several days, a number of dates and possible locations were discussed. The date was finally set for the first Saturday in September. Aunt Tibbie suggested that the wedding should be held in Central Park. By the end of the week it was settled. Both of their mothers soon became constant companions as they planned the event. Tibbie's husband, Mayer Albert Sherman, made all the arrangements for the wedding to be held in Central Park. His arguments, that Alexander was a New York City treasure and the park was the only proper place to hold it, went a long way towards getting what he wanted from the city. Alexandra's Father insisted on catering the wedding.

Norman's health had begun to deteriorate but he swore he would not go until he had seen his granddaughter safely married off. He even rallied a bit as the planning advanced. He pulled out an old picture album that had some of his wedding pictures in it. They went through it discussing various ideas that the pictures presented for her own wedding.

At one point they ran across a picture of Norman's father and a pretty, brown haired, freckled woman. "Who is that? She's not in any of the other pictures." Alexandra asked.

Norman looked at it puzzled for a moment then recognition dawned. "That was Dad's half sister. Laura was her name. I haven't thought of her in years. I think she married some private detective out in Los Angelus. There was some sort of scandal about how Grandfather left her mother for Dad's mother." He shrugged and turned the page.

By the middle of August the invitations went out. Because of all the important people that expressed interest in their wedding they decided to hold it in the Delecorte Theatre and the reception would be held in the open field on the north side of the Turtle Pond.

Thought not really expecting a response, an invitation was sent to President Carlton, since he had requested one back in the hospital last Winter. President Carlton was in the middle of campaigning for reelection. One week later Agent Scott Myers showed up and informed them that he was here to help plan for the attendance of the President's family. William wisely decided that Karen should be assigned to coordinate with her agent. She had no objections.

* * * * *

Although they rarely used much of it, all of the Chandler-Wells family had access to a substantial trust account. Alexander used it for the first time when he and Alexandra returned to the jewelry store on Central Park West and purchased the wedding rings that they had picked out earlier. Both rings were simple bands with intricate patterns carved into them. Each ring was engraved with both their names and the date chosen for their wedding, followed by the word 'Forever' in the same type of script as the family monument in Central Park.

Ever since the first expedition the previous month, the media had kept a watch on that store and by the time they were ready to leave there were several reporters waiting for them. One reported asked why no engagement ring. Alexandra replied that Alex had given her something much better and displayed the rose pendant he had made for her.

That evening most of the media was talking about the rings but the rose pendant got a lot of prominent attention.

* * * * *

Alexandra was upstairs having her wedding dress fitted. The something old was the hundred year old raw silk dress that had been worn by both Catherine and Catherine's mother. When Alexandra found out that it still existed and was still in good condition she wanted only that dress for her wedding. When her mother learned how many weddings it had been in, nearly two dozen, and the legend that no marriage that began in that dress ever failed, she eagerly approved the choice. There turned out to be very little alteration necessary.

Alexander and William were downstairs watching the latest news on the President and his wife and the Worldwide War on Terror. The assassination attempt that had injured the First Lady had only strengthened the President's alliance. Then a commercial came on and they were advertising 'The Alexander Rose Pendent'. Father and son looked at each other in surprise.

"They copied Alex's pendant." Alexander remarked indignantly. "That is just plain rude." He looked a bit closer at the video image. "And they didn't even get it right."

William was annoyed and shook his head. "I think I may be able to do something about that."

William got on the phone to the Wells-Chandler Foundation Lawyers. They went to work and by the end of the day had gotten an injunction to halt the sale of the copies.

After a week of intense negotiation, and Alexandra's approval, a deal was hammered out where the pendants could be marketed under certain restrictions. The pendants had to meet specific criteria for size, shape and quality. Also half of the sale price would go to the Wells-Chandler wing at St. Vincent Hospital. That wing had been built back in 2015 and dedicated to treating injured children. The Alexander Rose pendant soon became so popular among young lovers, New York in particular, that it threatened to replace the diamond engagement ring. This caused a bit of nastiness from the diamond cartel.

* * * * *

Alexandra and her mother gazed at each other. Both had tears shimmering in their eyes. Kate glanced up at the clock. Four o'clock. It was time. She headed out to her seat as Robert stepped up and held his elbow out for Alexandra to take. Together they stepped out before the crowd and, at the musical cue, he escorted her towards the spot where Alexander was waiting for them. The entire scene was decorated in candles and roses. Alexandra's rose pendent stood out clearly resting on the white raw silk of the wedding dress. The bride and groom had eyes only for each other as their love projected like a beacon between them.

Though the wedding was large in size and scope the ceremony was very short and simple. Access by the news services was restricted to a few hand chosen crews and interviews were forbidden. The President and his family were all there seated directly behind the immediate family. The First Lady was now very pregnant, she was due in about three weeks, but she had insisted on being there. Nearly ten percent of the attendees were Secret Service Agents. Grandfather Norman, seated between Jonathon and Danielle, watched proudly as his granddaughter approached her future husband.

As Alexander and Alexandra pledged their love to each other verbally they were more profoundly pledging their souls to each other silently over their bond. The tradition had already been explained to the guests so everyone was expecting Alexander to roar at the end of the ceremony but many were quite surprised at the power behind it.

It was over and all the guests made their way over to the field where the reception was to be held. After a quick round of pictures the bride and groom arrived and the cake cutting was accomplished. Then the bride and groom had the first dance.

Twenty minutes into the reception Alexander and Alexandra were approached by President Carlton and his wife. Alexandra noted Mrs. Carlton's condition. "Looks like it won't be much longer." She remarked after they exchanged greetings.

First Lady Helen smiled back. "The doctors say I'm due in two and a half to three weeks. They didn't want me to come but I wouldn't have missed this for the world. It was a beautiful wedding and that roar sure was an impressive way to top it off."

President Carlton took hold of his wife's hand. "I certainly understand the sentiment. When the preacher pronounced us husband and wife I would have roared if I could have."

Helen winced and Alexander sensed her pain. "Mrs. Carlton are you alright?" He asked.

Jerry, now just a worried husband, looked at his wife, concerned. "Helen?"

Helen replied. "Yes, I'm fine. I think it's probably just false labor pains. It happened with . . ." She suddenly grabbed hold of Alexandra and Jerry for support, groaning as a particularly strong and painful contraction hit, causing her legs to buckle.

Alexandra and Jerry both moved in to support her. At that moment her water broke with a gush, soaking the bottom front of both her dress and Alexandra's wedding dress. There is a lot of blood mixed in. Alexander called out for Doctor Peterson as he stepped in to help. The Secret Service agents moved in and took up positions to control the crowd.

Helen was now kneeling halfway on Alexandra's dress. President/husband Jerry and the new bride, Alexandra, were crouched down to either side of her supporting her as she succumbed to another intense wave of pain. Alexander again called out for Doctor Peterson. There was a tinge of panic to his voice.

_**Continued in Part 25**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


	25. A Whole New Chapter

**Alexander****  
**

**By Thomas Mc  
**

**

* * *

**

**C****hapter 25 :**** A Whole New Chapter** **  
**

Doctor Peterson came running up to the knot of people surrounding the President and his wife. Let me through, I'm a doctor." Harold announced with a strong authoritative voice. The crowd quickly gave way before his assumed authority and Agent Myers, who remembered him from the hospital last winter, passed him through. He stepped up to the small group helping the First Lady and touched Alexander on the shoulder.

Alexander immediately stepped back to give Doctor Peterson clear access to the Firs Lady. Doctor Peterson could see worry clearly showing in his eyes. "She's in far too much pain and the baby is in distress." Alexander reported to his friend and doctor as Harold crouched down before the first Lady,

"Her last labor with Sandra only lasted twenty minutes." Her husband, Jerry, added.

Doctor Peterson glanced into her face and at the reddish stain on the bottom of Alexandra's wedding dress. "We have to get her to the hospital right now." He announced then stood up and turned toward Alexander. "Can you get her to the ambulance, fast?" He asked Alexander. The anxiety on Harold's face now matched Alexander's.

In answer Alexander stepped forward and quickly scooped her up. "Lets go." He called then he raised his voice. "Coming through." And took off at a fast trot towards the theatre where he knew there were two ambulances waiting in case of an emergency. He could have run much faster but he didn't want to out run and worry the President and his escorting agents. As it was they were all having to push themselves to their limits just to keep up with him.

As he ran beside a surprisingly fast President Carlton, Agent Myers was talking to his wrist, between gasps for breath, relaying orders to his men. He glanced over at Doctor Peterson running just behind him and noticed the look of deep worry on his face. Then he spotted the bride pelting along at the back of the group, the pale red stain plainly visible on the bottom front of her wedding dress. "_Hell of a way to run a wedding_." He thought to himself.

About halfway to the theatre they passed William. He took one quick glance at the running group and called out. "I'll watch over your kids and see that they get to the hospital OK." Then he took off for the area where the children had been gathered for their own little party. Agent Myers was relieved. One less thing to worry about. He assigned two of his agents to wait for William and the children and escort them to the hospital. The rest of the agents he put on escort and support duty. Then he quit talking and just concentrated on keeping up with Alexander who was loping along ahead of him at an easy trot.

As they approached the ambulances, Doctor Peterson noticed a familiar paramedic standing beside one of them. It was Ivan Malenkoski. Gasping for breath he directed Alexander toward that ambulance.

As they loaded Helen into the ambulance Agent Scott Myers tried to direct President Carlton towards the limousine but he shook him off. "No, I'm going with my wife." And stepped into the ambulance with her.

Doctor Peterson entered the ambulance and motioned to Alexander to step in with him. "I need Alexander with me, he can sense the condition of the First Lady and the baby better than any of the instrument's I have handy. Right now that could very well be the critical factor in their survival." He looked at Agent Myers, who was looking very uncomfortable with the situation then he glanced around the interior of the ambulance. "We still have enough room for one Agent to ride in here with us."

Alexandra arrived and leaned against the ambulance door puffing from her run. "I'll wait . . . and ride over . . . with William . . . and the kids." She backed away from the ambulance and leaned against a light pole trying to catch her breath.

Two agents closed the ambulance doors and within seconds the ambulance and it's escorts pulled out. By that time Doctor Peterson had already begun a quick examination of Helen. "It's a breach." He announced. "We don't have much time." He began trying to turn the baby when another painful contraction hit causing Helen to cry out.

Alexander spoke up, panic in his voice. "Harold, I'm loosing the baby, he's fading too fast. You gotta do something now, he's not going to make it."

Doctor Peterson ran a quick check of the portable monitor. The babies heartbeat was definitely slowing down and there was more blood. "Damn, you're right the situation has become critical. If I don't perform an emergency cesarean now I'm going to loose them both before we can arrive at the hospital." He turned to Ivan. "Pull out the emergency surgical pack. Your going to have to assist me." He turned to the President. "I need you to hold her hand and give her your support and love. Keep her calm." To Alexander. "You help support her and keep me apprised of her and the baby's condition. Let me know of anything you detect. Also I need you to help hold me steady against the movement of the ambulance" He took the surgery kit from Ivan then spoke to the First Lady. "I'm going to do an emergency cesarean. Don't worry, I've done this a few times before." He pulled a loaded syringe from the kit and injected the local anesthetic. "This will deaden the pain for the surgery but I'm afraid it won't do much for the contractions. Just hang in there Mrs. Carlton. I promise you everything will be just fine."

Jerry Carlton spoke up worry and fear in his voice. "Do what ever you have to Doctor . . . Please just save my wife and child!" Helen gripped both of their hands tightly as another painful contraction hit.

Alexander spoke. "Harold, I think there is something around the baby's neck."

"The umbilical, Damn-it. That's what I was afraid of and the contractions are causing it to get tighter."

"What can I do." Agent Myers asked. He was feeling just a little out of his depth right now.

"Just do what you normally do and pray for a smooth ride." Doctor Harold Peterson replied as he began the operation.

* * * * *

Doctor Peterson had just removed the still living baby boy and was putting temporary stitches over the incision as the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Harold and Ivan rushed Helen to the emergency OR while President Jerry Carlton, escorted by Agent Myers and Alexander, along with two other Secret Service agents, carried his newborn son up to the second floor maternity ward. There the doctors and nurses quickly and professionally, processed, cleaned and dressed the newborn.

As they were handing the newborn back to Jerry Carlton, William and Alexandra rushed up bringing the President's children. "How is she?" Alexandra asked. She paused as she looked at the newborn in Jerry Carlton's arms, curiously.

"She is going to be just fine." Doctor Peterson announced as he entered the waiting room. "She's in recovery and as soon as she wakes up she can have visitors." He faced Alexander. "Thanks to your quick actions, at the park and your help in the ambulance, mother and son are both alive and doing well." He glanced at the baby and smiled before continuing. "There's a good chance we would have lost both otherwise." He gave Alexander's shoulder a friendly clout. "Thanks for your help."

Alexander and Alexandra embraced then he looked at Harold. "I'm just glad she's OK, Doc." He replied.

Doctor Peterson turned to President Carlton and Agent Myers. "If you will follow me, I'll take you to Mrs. Carlton's room." Then he led them out.

Sandra, and her eight year old brother Justin, approached the newlyweds. Justin spoke for them. "I wanted to thank you for saving my mom and my new brother."

"You're welcome." Alexander replied with a smile.

"You really do have fangs." Justin remarked in surprise.

"Told-ja so, silly." Sandra piped up.

William and the two Secret service agents assigned to the children proceeded to entertain and comfort the two worried children. Alexander and Alexandra collapsed into a nearby sofa, physically and emotionally drained. For a while, they just sat there, quietly holding hands and watching the two children play.

A couple of reporters rushed in to the waiting room at that point. As one was taking pictures, the other started asking questions.

William held up his hands calling for order as two more Secret Service agents came in behind the reporters. Alexander stood up and stepped forward. "Mrs. Carlton and her new son are both doing just fine. If you want any more information, I'm sure President Carlton will issue a press release as soon as he gets a chance." He glanced over at the two children who were observing this latest disturbance. "I think it would be best if we allowed the President's children a little peace and privacy right now." He then sat back down wearily as the two reporters were escorted out.

Alexandra took his hand. "That was very well done, husband." She blushed as a smile spread across his face.

Alexander reached up and touched her cheek. "Why thank-you, Wife." His grin grew wider. "Hell of a way to top off a wedding, huh."

She nodded and giggled in response. Then she looked down at the bottom of her dress and frowned as she looked over at William. "I'm so sorry; I think I've ruined this wonderful old dress."

William had come over and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It was in a good cause. That dress has survived more than its fair share of wedding day mishaps and I have no doubt that it will survive this one as well. I'm sure they can find a way to fix it again. They are very handy at things like that you know." He glanced over at the two agents that were trying desperately to hold on to their professional dignity against the onslaught of the two determined youngsters, and loosing. "I think we need an intervention here." Then he headed over to help.

Soon Alexander and Alexandra joined William and for the next hour they entertained the children while they waited, giving the two beleaguered agents a respite.

They all looked up as Agent Myers entered the waiting room. A fleeting smile flashed across his face at the sight of the two children and Alexandra wrestling Alexander to the floor. William was standing back and laughing at the show. The two agents were desperately trying to maintain their composure as they watched. "Good you're still here. The First Lady is awake and doing well. I was sent to bring the rest of their children to them." He motioned to the other two agents to bring the children. "You three don't go away just yet. The President and The First Lady both want to see you right after they have seen their kids." Then he left, taking the children and their guards with him.

William went over and turned on the waiting room video to see what the media was saying about the First Lady. In the upper half of the right side of the screen was a still picture of Alexander and Alexandra sitting together in the waiting room holding hands, the reddish stain clearly visible on the bottom of her dress. The lower right quadrant of the screen was showing video of the President and his wife talking to the bride and groom just as the second labor pain hit causing Helen to collapse. "On the left half of the screen the news man was reporting. ". . . gain Alex n Alex were there to save the day when the First Lady went into labor in the middle of their wedding reception." The lower right quarter was now showing Alexander sprinting across the field carrying the First Lady and being followed by the rest of the group. The bride, clearly visible in her white dress was running along near the back of the pack. "The report is that there was a serious complication but, thanks to the quick action of the groom, The First Lady and her new son are alive and doing well." The reporter stopped speaking as the lower right quadrant showed video with sound of Alexander's short response to the reporters that had entered the waiting room. "And there you have it, straight from the groom's mouth." The announcer concluded. "Now on the President's world wide war on terror . . ." He went on to report on the current state of the world war on terror. Troops had moved into one of the states that were caught in a civil war and several high ranking terrorist leaders had been captured.

After about a half hour Agent Scott Myers came back. "The President wishes to see you three now."

As they entered the hospital room, they saw the First Lady with the bed adjusted to a sitting position and the new baby was nestled in her arms. Both of her children were standing next to the bed and studying their new brother. President Carlton sat on the other side of the bed a satisfied smile on his face.

Helen spoke first. "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for us." Her brows furrowed as she noticed the stain on the wedding dress. "Oh my dear, your beautiful dress. It's been ruined."

Alexander responded. "It's no big deal. My father said that this is not the first wedding accident this dress has survived and the family has always found a way to repair it. I suspect it has many more wedding disasters looming in its future before it is finally retired." He smiled.

Alexandra jumped in enthusiastically. "This has been a wonderful wedding. I finally got Alex and I got to top it off by witnessing the birth of a new life." Her smile widened as she gazed at the newborn then she looked the first Lady in the eye and there was a definite impish gleam in her eye. "And whenever my friends start talking about their wedding adventures, I will **always **be able to top them."

Jerry and Helen both laughed at her pronouncement. Helen looked up at her husband. "It certainly beats our wedding cake disaster."

President Carlton chuckled then he became serious. "There is another reason why I wanted to see you besides to thank you three." He faced Agent Myers. "Scott?"

Agent Scott Myers cleared his throat. "My superiors would like to offer you a position on the Secret Service Executive Guard Detail."

Alexander, Alexandra and William all stared at him stunned speechless.

He continued. "Your natural speed, strength and agility, combined with your ability to sense hostility and think fast on your feet would make you an excellent agent." He smiled. "My superiors have been analyzing the videos from both of the previous incident's you have been involved in, as well as studying the reports from myself and my agents. They feel you belong with us." He became more serious. "Of course you will have to pass the entrance physical and go through the standard training program." He chuckled. "Which you could do in your sleep." He was serious again. "When I heard about the intention to make the offer, I specifically asked that you be assigned to my group as soon as you finished training and they granted my request."

Alexander spoke up. "I think I would like that. It would be an honor to work with you." He thought a moment. "Alex begins this semester in two weeks. When would I have to be there?"

Scott smiled. "Don't worry you have plenty of time for your honeymoon. You could come to DC for the physical and preliminary training in October and November. That's when they evaluate the new recruits. Alexandra can come down to join you as soon as she finishes this semester . . . Speaking of which . . ." Scott pulled an envelope out of his inside pocket. It had the Smithsonian Institute emblem on the upper left corner. "This is for you." He handed it to Alexandra.

William stood there trying to absorb what was happening to his impetuous son who's future he had always worried about.

With shaky hands, Alexandra opened the envelope and read the letter she pulled out. After about four and a half seconds, she squealed and threw her arms around Alexander's neck. "It's a letter from The Smithsonian. They want me to come and serve a one year internship, worth 25 hours of class credit, in the anthropology department of the museum."

Alexander could feel the happiness bubbling up inside her. "That sounds like just what you would love to do."

She continued as she held the letter up behind him and read over his shoulder. "It also says, 'After the completion of the internship if you are willing you can work in a part time capacity here while you finish up your degree. The institute will also make a scholarship available to you if you need it. If all parties are agreeable there is the potential of a full time position after you have received your degree.' Isn't that great? It's the kind of job I always dreamed of."

Alexander grinned. "I guess our future is going to end up being completely different than anything we ever expected."

William approached, a suspicious glimmer in his eyes. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you both . . . At your naming day ceremony, Vincent told me that Alexander was a conqueror's name. He then asked what worlds you would one day conquer." He paused. "I wish Catherine and Vincent and your grandparents could have seen this day. It is the culmination of their most cherished dream."

President Carlton was now grinning from ear to ear. "You two kids better get started on your honeymoon," He looked over at his wife. "And we'll see you when you get back." He turned to Agent Myers who's eyes also seemed suspiciously bright. "Scott, why don't you escort our two young lovers down to one of the limo's and help them get started on that honeymoon that we have delayed long enough."

_**The End  
**_

* * *

'**Beauty and the Beast'** and its characters are owned by Witt-Thomas Productions and Republic Pictures. No infringement on copyrights is intended. This story is presented merely for the enjoyment of fans. Original concepts and story elements may be used by other authors as long as appropriate credit is given.


End file.
